Oh My God Theres Two Of them
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry goes back in time, this is only possible because Severus created a potion. He takes on the name Hadrian, rescues himself, determind to change everything. Along the way falling in love with Severus of this time. Can Hadrian stop a war brewing by destroying Horcruxes and raise himself? Unfortunately Dumbledore finds out what he's up to what happens then? Slash SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them**

**Chapter 1**

**Go Back and Change It Harry**

* * *

"Potter!" snapped Severus Snape coming towards him.

"What do you want?" asked Harry his eyes no longer the bright green of his youth but very dull, years of war would do that to a person.

"Listen Potter, I've made a potion, a potion that will take you back in time, it will have to be taken tonight though because the moon has to be at a certain phase. It will send you back in time to change everything, your horrendous childhood, your friends, save everyone" said Severus, his haunted eyes on Harry.

"Why can't you go and change it? You know more about the war than I do" said Harry looking like he wanted to just fall over and never get up again. He had lost all his friends in the war and most of the Order was gone. They had left it up to him to kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he silently cursed Dumbledore for not training him when he should have.

Dumbledore had forced him into Auror training, and at the age of twenty finally decided to teach him personally. Mind you, that's when the War had been at a turning point, they were losing people, and people were losing hope. Harry had learned long ago he was just a pawn in this war and so Dumbledore making himself out to be the hero had come as no surprise.

"Potter, I don't want to, I've lived through two wars, and I'm ready for death. I'm will be even more ready when Dumbledore learns what I've done, and believe me when he does I will be dead. Now please quickly summon your stuff and get out of here!" said Snape.

Severus had defected from the dark side to get away from war and killing, but he soon found out that the light side had to kill to win as well. He was just a pawn shifting from Master to Master, and he was sick of it. He had been found out as a spy and consequently tortured only to be saved by Harry. They, in private had come to understand and respect one another, however, to the outside world they were as bitter and horrible to each other as ever.

"If it doesn't work I will end up under that mind control potion, so this better be good" growled Harry.

"Trust me it is, now summon your stuff and go, get outside and drink it before the night is out" said Severus.

"Goodbye Severus, it was good knowing you" said Harry, wandlessly summoning every precious thing he owned and shrinking it all, leaving Hedwig to sit on his shoulder.

"Goodbye Harry, for what it is worth I'm sorry for everything I've done. I was blinded and my judgement was impaired." said Severus looking tormented.

"You know I forgave you a long time ago, don't you?" said Harry smiling sadly as he started striding from the castle.

"Wait" said Severus running towards him.

Harry didn't stop, he just slowed to let Severus catch up with him and found something placed into his hand as he got to the steps of Hogwarts. Looking down he found a bundle of journals, with Severus's handwritten name on the front. His mouth dropped open as he looked at Severus in stunned silence.

"Go" said Severus.

"I-Thank you," said Harry knowing he had Severus's ultimate trust.

Coming to a halt on the grass outside Hogwarts he chugged the disgusting potion down, he grimacing at the taste and watched and waited for something to happen. He frowned, looking at Severus, his companion pointed at the moon and suddenly Harry understood that the potion would kick in when the moon reached a certain point. Just that second Dumbledore came crashing out of the school and he saw Severus's eyes widen with fear, not for himself but for Harry not getting away. In that moment Harry saw that Severus was indeed ready to die, for there was no longer fear in his eyes.

"Don't you dare Mr. Potter," snapped Dumbledore walking as fast as he could.

"You're too late, Harry is well out of your reach" Severus said smirking and finally feeling free of the torment that had been eating away at him. He had tried his hardest to get Harry to see what the old man was really like, it had however, been too late by the time he had realized he true nature of the headmaster's manipulations. He had been too focussed on saving the whole world to take notice, no matter what speech he'd been given. He had been far too controlled to be able to break free; now however, Severus was giving Harry his chance of independence away from Dumbledore.

"Severus what have you done?" demanded Dumbledore coming up against a shield that even he, Albus Dumbledore could not break.

"I've sent him back in time, a new potion of my own creation" said Severus smirking wickedly.

"Too bad it won't take affect" said Dumbledore pointing his wand at the shield.

"As I said you're too late," said Severus, just as Harry began fading, it looked as if the whole ground in the shield was being lifted up.

Severus smiled, he knew when Dumbledore killed him Harry would break free. Free of the manipulation and beliefs, that he would finally realize Dumbledore was no better than Voldemort.

Harry had been told repeatedly that the Death Eaters had to die, otherwise they would keep coming for him. Of course everyone around him agreed with that, so Harry could not say it was untrue. However Harry definitely didn't think of Severus as a Death Eater and Severus knew that. Harry also now knew Dumbledore was not doing all he was doing in the name of light or the greater good.

Severus could still remembered the day that Dumbledore had forced him to brew a mind controlling potion and he had been shocked when he was told it was for Potter. Harry had still believed that Dumbledore was only doing what he needed to do to win the war, even if it meant making him drink a mind controlling potion.

Harry was disappearing when Dumbledore spilled the words "Avada Kedavra" and Severus Snape died watching Harry disappear, with a smile on his face, finally free of his heavy heart and soul. Hopefully, he would have a better life, once Harry changed the past, he knew his life was not truly over, oh no, time would unwind itself; he would live again. Without any torment or at least nowhere near as much as he carried on him now, the pain and hurt in his heart and soul which left him nearly a broken man.

Harry felt his heart break, he had seen Dumbledore kill and hurt people before but he had never seen Dumbledore kill one of his own Order. In that moment Harry truly broke free of Dumbledore's manipulations.

The whirling stopped and Harry stood in a different place, apparently a small village, he didn't even know where he was and he was thankful he had both Magical and Muggle money Severus had even thought to give him Muggle money of the designs used in the past. Sighing sadly, he quickly started walking wanting to find somewhere familiar. Hedwig had flown away as soon as they had landed, she hated apparition so was probably off sulking again.

* * *

Thank you Jewels for editing this! it's so much better now!


	2. Chapter 2

** .**

**.**

**Oh My God Theres Two Of Them**

**Chapter: 2**

**Getting In Touch With Severus Snape Is A Bad Idea **

* * *

Harry had no idea where in time he was, or anything of the sort, all he knew was he needed to find out. Sighing, he knew he had better start soon at least putting his glamour (to make his clothes look like theres) on wandlessly had meant no one would know he had used magic and consequently would be unaware of his presence. He then started making his way around the area wondering where he was.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" asked Harry looking quite lost.

"North Horsley" said the man looking at Harry oddly. "Surrey. ..England if you're that lost, mate." the man continued when Harry continued looking blank.

"Um…am I anywhere near London?" asked Harry looking hopeful, that way he could get to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah, not far actually, there is a cab office just turn here on your left, down the street, at the second corner turn and the third building down on your right is where you will find it" said the man smiling slightly, figuring that Harry was just a lost tourist.

"Brilliant, thank you sir," said Harry smiling at the man kindly, which was a change. He had not smiled in such a long time; perhaps it was the knowledge that his friends should be alive at this very moment.

"You're welcome, mate," said the man tipping his head and walking off. Harry started to make his way to the building following the directions the man had given him.

Twenty minutes later he was still walking down the street, no corners anywhere. Sighing softly he continued walking groaning in frustration, he probably could just apparate but he didn't want to chance it. Only ten minutes later it was beginning to look very tempting, Turning the very first corner he came to, he backed into the gap between the house and the wall and apparated.

He found himself outside the Leaky Cauldron and Harry sighed in satisfaction, this was more like it. Walking in he muttered "I love magic" quietly to himself and seeing a Daily Prophet, which was lying on the table, picked it up.

_July 30th 1986 _read the paper's dateline.

So his younger self would turn six tomorrow. Which meant he had already been abused for three years, had been cooking and cleaning the house as well for two. He had hoped to save himself from it all. Sighing he knew he had lots to do, the first of them was to find a place to stay and then get potions to help his younger self once he'd removed him from the Dursleys and he was not going to trust anyone with potions apart from Severus Snape.

"Things can only be better than the first time" he said to himself, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Can I get you anything? Breakfast special is still on" said Tom kindly.

"You know what, I would love some" said Harry sitting back down.

"Coming up right away, anything else?" he asked.

"Some pumpkin juice and a paper would not go amiss" said Harry.

"There is a paper in front of you" answered a puzzled Tom.

"I need one that's not had the list of properties taken out of it," Harry said wryly.

"Sure thing I have one under the counter" said Tom moving away from the table and Harry.

His food and the paper were settled in front of him within minutes and he dug into the best breakfast he had had in ages. Which was strange, after all Hogwarts was supposed to have the best food to be found anywhere. Perhaps he would have enjoyed his dinners more if they had not been drugged with sleeping potions, sedatives and all the rest of it, he mused.

Dumbledore had done it to make sure he hadn't gone out 'playing the hero', he had never really been allowed out on missions, not even as an Auror. Once they had learned of his importance they had treated him like glass. Which had made him all the more angry and depressed and it was not long after that that the first of his friends had died. Then another one and after that they seemed to all die, as if they were a row of dominoes falling one after the other.

He would not let that happen this time, this time he would make sure they all survived and if he had anything to say about it Voldemort would stay dead. He knew roughly where the man, if he could be called that, would be when his younger self turned eleven, a forest in Albania.

After eating his breakfast, he started looking at the properties; he found one at the edge of Hogsmeade and it sounded nice and cosy, most importantly it was cheap and there were houses and cottages near by.

He wasn't sure if he should get a wizarding home, but he reasoned they would not think of looking in Hogsmeade, would not imagine to search so close to themselves. They would assume that whoever took the six year old Harry Potter would go on the run but he would stay put and place a permanent glamour on Harry: one even Dumbledore would not be able break through, he knew he was more powerful than the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Nodding his head, he decided he would buy the house, it was fully furnished and nice looking, and a good place for a child. He looked at the address, and decided he would go there now. Leaving money on the table, he took off after drinking his pumpkin juice all in one go.

Apparating to the house that was being sold, he walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Can I help you?" asked a nice enough looking woman, she had five children by the look of things. That's why she was probably moving she needed a bigger place Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could buy your property?" Harry stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry it's already been sold" the woman responded, smiling sadly.

"How can that be? It was just in today's paper?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, it's been in for a week now" replied the woman.

Looking more closely at the paper, he saw she was right; the paper was a week old. Sighing softly, he didn't want to spend all day looking for properties, so he decided to give her an offer she could not refuse.

"I will give you double what you are asking it for" said Harry seriously.

"Are you serious?" spluttered the woman, staring wide eyed at Harry.

"Very, but the only problem is I need it straight away" Harry cautiously said.

"Then it's done, just give me two hours to get everything organized" she said excitedly.

"I thought it was sold," said Harry frowning, wondering if he'd been conned

"I've accepted someone's offer, but no money has been handed over," she responded.

"Very well" said Harry, he extracted and expanded his shrunken trunk and found the money. He remembered all the money he had taken from his vault and hidden in the bottom. He had wanted to run away, foolishly, after Auror training, but Dumbledore had found out and forced him to go back to Hogwarts.

"I have the money here, as soon as we've signed the papers I can give it to you" said Harry,

"Accio papers" she chanted and the papers came flying through to her, she picked up both the paper and quill attached to it and signed, handed it over to Harry who promptly signed it, Hadrian Anderson.

"A pleasure doing business with you" she said shaking Harry's hand.

"You're welcome," Harry answered back. "Here, could you bring the keys to the Leaky Cauldron when you are finished with the house, please?" he asked handing over the money. Seven hundred galleons in total, she could buy a manor with what Harry had just given her.

"Yes, I'll do that, thanks so much" she answered taking the money and shaking his hand.

After reshrinking his trunk and placing it in his pocket, Harry walked off towards the end of the garden and after apparating headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. He had a letter to write, he would ask Snape to make him the potions, it would just be a job, and he would pay the man for it, of course.

Getting a piece of paper, he began writing the letter, smiling slightly when he heard a familiar hoot. She always knew when he needed her to carry a letter. He hoped she was in a better mood now, he would have to stop apparating with her, she really didn't like it. He didn't want her being in a bad mood with him for days on end.

"Here you go Hedwig, take the letter to Severus Snape at Hogwarts," said Harry, thinking that a good thing about their time travel was no one would recognize her as Harry Potter's famous owl, so he didn't need to use glamour on her.

She hooted and took off; letter on leg. He was thankful he still had owl treats, or she would end up back in a bad mood. Shaking his head, honestly, owls in a bad mood, either Hedwig was an exceptional owl or extremely smart or the rest of the owls were extremely stupid.

* * *

Severus was eating his meal in the great hall, still dour and apparently horrible as ever, no one dared look at him, in fear of the harsh look he would throw their way. Also he was not a very pretty sight, greasy black hair and broken, crooked nose.

When an owl swooped down, Severus was as surprised as anyone to be getting an owl delivering him something. He glared at the bird; he was surprised when the glare didn't work, she just blinked at him then hooted softly before holding out her leg. She was used to the looks the man threw her; she had also seen him when he was alone with her human. He was not as horrible or as evil as he made out to be to everyone.

Huffing in annoyance, he removed the letter and began checking for any traces of magic, he was astonished when he found none and upon opening it, surprise made its way onto his face. This was a first,

_Potions Master Professor Snape, _

_I hear you are the youngest potions master in the UK, and also the best. Well that's someone I need right now, I need potions: nutrition potions, healing potions, pain relievers, and salves as well as a growth potion as well. I would like them all freshly made, and done to the best standards as I know you will do. _

Severus had scowled at that part, how dare someone think he would just brew them potions.

_You will be paid of course; I will need quite a large order. I have an abused six-year-old child in my care, and he will need all the help he can get. I do not trust the potions shops to supply the standard that I need. _

_I will give you two hundred galleons for the order, if you cannot make the potions, please get back in touch with me. I am at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_I hope you will forgive for bothering you, but I want the best which means you._

_Hadrian Anderson_

"How odd" said Severus as he folded the letter.

"Ah Severus what was that all about?" asked Dumbledore, as joyfully and happily as ever.

"Nothing headmaster" said Severus distractedly, knowing he would do it. He only got two hundred galleons a month for teaching, this man wanted to give him the same amount just for making some potions. It would take him a good while to get all the potions ready but it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

Thank you Jewels :) Once Again For Editing This For Me!


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God Theres Two Of Them**

**Chapter: 3**

**Sorting Out The Arrangements **

* * *

Harry was sitting in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, he had been there for ages, waiting on the keys to the house. Once he had them he then needed to get the potions from Snape, before saving his younger self from the abusive Dursley household. He drank a bottle of Butterbeer as he did so.

He could not let anything out of the normal happen when Snape arrived, otherwise he was fucked. He didn't know what would happen if he was found out, Dumbledore might even obliviated him, come to think of it he needed protection against being obliviated and maybe more, perhaps there is a shield he could put around himself?

He really needed to do something, especially to protect his younger self, just in case something happened. Sighing this was becoming more stressful and complicated than he had anticipated.

He suddenly realized there would be more trouble getting his younger self out of that house, god knows what Dumbledore has on those wards. He knew he needed to get himself out of there quickly, and that he could not apparate nor use a portkey, those could both be traced. Floo was the only thing that would get him safely away, apparate to the Leaky Cauldron then floo to the house in Hogsmeade, that was one way he could get away.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when something jangled onto the table.

"Here are the keys, thanks again and it was a pleasure doing business with you" said the woman he had bought the house from, this time he saw her husband as well as her kids.

Nodding curtly he said "And you".

"We have to go, goodbye" she said smiling at him once more before leaving.

* * *

He smiled when he saw his familiar coming his way; she swooped down and held out her leg.

"Hey Hedwig good news I hope" he said as he took it, opening the letter he smiled.

_I would call you Mr, but I don't know your last name, and using your first name is too informal. _

_I will have your potions done within the nights end; I will be at the Leaky Cauldron tonight at 11:00, be there. _

_Professor Severus Snape _

"Sounds just like you Severus," said Harry smiling softly, not at least a bit offended with the curt formality of the letter.

He decided to leave and come back at eleven; he wanted to see his new home. He needed to put up new wards of course, after tearing the old wards down, he was just thankful that he had learned all about the process before he came back in time. Otherwise, he didn't know what he would do, sighing he drank the rest of his drink, put the money down, grabbed the keys and left, with a pop, for his new home.

"Home sweet home," said Harry smiling as he looked around his new place. This was his and no one could take it from him, he knew the Potters had many places and he wished he didn't have to leave his heritage and name behind, but there was always a price to pay for something you want.

Good thing about the house was it had a child's room, a boy and girl's room, but he didn't need the girl's room. There was only a bed and drawers no toys but it was a start. He would buy new and only the best for his younger self, give little Harry the life he should have had. It was just a shame he was never going to get that kind of life, sighing he took a note of everything he would need to buy.

The money was going down fast, but it would all be worth it, he needed to make himself guardian of Harry and he would need to get the Dursley's to sign him over, he didn't want to do anything stupid, like get himself arrested. He would do it properly, make sure it's all hushed up so nobody knew. Nobody looks at adoption papers anyway; they had more important things to do. As long as they don't know it's Harry Potter then all was good.

Before Harry even knew it, it was nearing eleven o'clock and he was going back to the Leaky Cauldron. If the younger Snape is anything like the older one, he would be right on time, precisely the time he said he would be there. So he didn't need to worry about him being late. He just hoped Severus didn't try and dig into his life, after all it is not every day he was asked for potions.

Apparating, he sat and waited, not that he waited long, it felt like he had just sat down and Severus Snape apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, box in hand. Smirking, he walked over to the teacher, the man was almost exactly as he remembered him, but no wrinkles or anything, he was not wearing any colour, but he looked gorgeous with the younger face.

"Ah Professor Snape, its nice to meet you in person, and just as I promised the money, for the potions." said Harry.

Severus took the money, and counted it, nodding curtly he handed the box of potions over. Harry looked into the box, making sure that everything he would need was there. Making sure it was the right colour, smiling in satisfaction he closed it, shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

"Pleasure doing business" said Harry holding out his hand.

Severus narrowed his eyes; looking at the hand he reluctantly shook it, a sneer on his face. Harry had to smile at that, no matter where or when the man was, he was always the same. It made him feel better. Sighing, he left the Leaky Cauldron, and he could feel Snape's eyes on him but it didn't bother him. He apparated away and set the potions up in the room, best have them ready for when he got the kid away from his relatives. He knew that his younger self would be a mess, and would need feeding up; he remembered in those days he was skeleton-like.

He swore gently, he would need adoption papers to do this properly; otherwise he could not do this. Perhaps he could even get the wards transferred from the house on Privet Drive, onto his new home, leaving no excuse for Dumbledore to want the younger Harry back at his relatives.

The next day he got the adoption papers he needed, both Muggle and Magical ones, he would ensure that he legally had Harry in both worlds. It was hard to get them from the official agencies with all their questions, but he had put up with it, barely. He just hoped none of them would open their gobs and start talking. Not many people come in demanding adoption papers, without a child there, or stating the child's name they wish to adopt, happily he could use Confundus on the muggles and the magic world had far less bureaucracy.

In the evening having gotten everything he needed, he apparated close to Privet Drive, he knew the Dursley's would most likely all be in at this time of day. He had Muggle money to persuade them to give up Harry. If they were even questioned by the magical authorities it would not be seen as odd or suspicious because in the Magical world when someone was adopted it was custom to give something to the child's former family that was after all giving up a child, and the money was given as compensation and condolence.

'Knock' 'knock'

"Can I help you?" asked a horse faced woman who opened the door whom Harry immediately recognized as his aunt.

"Yes, I would like to speak to you and your husband" said Harry politely, putting on an American accent to further confuse things when they were eventually asked who had taken Harry Potter.

Looking up and down at his clothes she smiled and Harry knew what she was thinking. He had money and must be a client of some sort, probably looking for drills, her husband worked for Grunning's Drills and clients often visited before finalizing major deals, and she would never chase away money, she invited him to follow her into the kitchen.

He grimaced at the cupboard, knowing his younger self was probably in there. He just wanted to run in and grab his little self, shield him from the world that can be so horrible and evil, as well as unjust.

"Vernon will join us in a minute, as will my Dudders" said Petunia smiling, as if it explained everything he wanted to know.

He sat and drank the coffee she brought him, he knew as soon as he heard the banging in the house that Vernon Dursley was coming down or had woken up. It was obviously just woken up, because he saw Petunia take him at least four coffees before he came down.

"Who are you?" asked Vernon coming in and sitting down at his normal place at the table.

"I am here to offer you a proposition" said Harry, squashing the hate welling up in him. Sitting across from him was the man that had tortured him, and made his life miserable since he was one and a half.

"That's fine, can I hear it?" asked Vernon becoming friendly automatically.

"I will give you seven hundred pounds for a child," said Harry, knowing they would never give up their son.

"I don't understand what you mean?" said Vernon wide eyed, was this man crazy? Who would walk in to a stranger's house and ask for a child?

"I mean, I will pay seven hundred pounds for a child, I've been to adoption agencies and they don't have a child the age I need one. They are all older, around their teens, I need a younger one. Someone local said you have a child that you are having difficulty raising perhaps the one in the picture? And would rather not have around?" asked Harry stopping himself from smirking.

"Dudders! No you're not having my son, Vernon get him out" shrieked Petunia.

Vernon however was thinking of the money "There however, is a child you can have, Harry Potter my nephew. Unfortunately, he is injured, we cannot afford to get him proper treatment so he is healing the best he can. You see he got in the middle of a terrible fight, and got badly hurt by the two thugs that were beating each other up" said Vernon concern in his voice. Harry wondered how stupid Vernon thought he was to give the excuse of too little money, all medical treatment and medication for children was free in Britain surely even an American would be expected to know that?

Harry was stunned; the man was a smooth liar for sure, beaten by thugs indeed, just the two under this very roof. However, his plan had worked so he was not too bothered.

"Done," said Harry handing over the money.

"Petunia why don't you fetch our nephew, while me and Mr…?" asked Vernon.

"Anderson" said Harry.

"Anderson have a talk, get him ready," said Vernon smirking, he was getting rid of the brat, and getting money for him too. Perhaps he was actually worth something after all.

"That's fine Vernon," said Petunia, playing the part as perfect house wife, Harry pretended not to hear the cupboard door opening, and Petunia dragging little Harry out.

He heard her quickly going up the stairs, and into her son's room, she heard things shifting and banging, before she came back down again. She came back with a black back full of stuff, he was curious to know what it was.

"This is his toys, unfortunately none of his clothes fitted him, and we were having to wait until Vernon got paid to take Harry out and get him new clothes. Before he came here he was abused, badly, so when he flinches don't take it to mind," said Petunia.

"I see poor child, well if you sign the adoption papers I will be on my way" said Mr. Anderson.

"Very well" agreed Vernon, greedily wanting the money.

"Just sign where it tells you too" said Harry handing him the two adoption papers: One Muggle, one Magical. Of course, the Magical one had been disguised as he didn't want them to know it was a Magical document. It would ruin everything if they suspected, sighing he waited on them to finish.

Vernon was not stupid, he read the papers through and through, he didn't want to be done down, nor would he sign anything he didn't understand. He worked with contracts and such things on a near daily basis and knew how horrible people could be and how people can be done over.

"Hm…everything is fine," said Vernon at length, signing in the appropriate places, and Petunia signed both contracts as well. So he had guardianship of Harry Potter, in both Muggle and Magical world as such he could, once again get into the Potter vaults, things were going great and he just wished he could be able to get the money for himself.

The three signatures were on it making it legally binding.

Vernon Dursley

Petunia Dursley

Hadrian Anderson

"It was a pleasure, now if you will get me the child I will be going" said Mr. Anderson.

"He is through here on the couch" said Petunia leading him through.

His heart clenched at the sight of his younger self, who looked more like a three year old than a boy who had just turned six. He went over carefully and picked up the apparently asleep or unconscious child, shook their hands once more and left the house.

"I'm taking the day off Petunia, we can go get Dudders some new stuff," said Vernon happily. He didn't realize he should have kept the money, and spent it on more useful things. He wouldn't be getting a penny more of the Potter money, like he thought he would. Vernon thought he was killing two birds in one stone, getting money for the brat, and getting rid of him and also still being able to get the money for caring for the brat.

* * *

What do you think of the changed name? better? hope so! Thanks Jewels for editing this! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God Theres Two Of Them **

**Chapter 4**

**Snape Spies and Harry Get's A New Home **

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" asked the scared six year old Harry Potter.

"I'm taking you away from here child, you need not worry, nothing will happen to you, I'm doing to make you well." said Hadrian soothingly to his younger self.

"I don't like hospitals" said little Harry wide eyed, as he'd been taught to say if anyone suggested he might be hurt.

"We are not going to a hospital, I will get you all better in a jiffy, just calm down and relax little one" said Hadrian soothingly.

Harry soon fell unconscious again, Hadrian didn't tell his younger self who he was because he knew that he would not understand. Plus his younger self would freak out, and not believe him. No, he would tell Harry when he was old enough to understand, after learning Occlumency, that is.

He apparated Harry right into the bedroom where the potions were and sighing softly, carefully laid the boy onto the bed. A bed that looked like it would swallow him whole; he didn't look like a six year old, more like three. He could feel every one of his bones, especially his ribs and spine through the clothes he was wearing.

He uncorked one of the potions, with a quiet pop and managed to get it down Harry's throat. He knew the numbing potion would not cause any affects with the potions he had asked for and one thing for sure, he knew his potions, and spells.

"So you were not lying to me then" said a voice from the corner of the room.

Hadrian spun around, a spell shooting out of his wand before he even knew what he was thinking.

"Protego," snapped Severus.

"What are you doing here" asked Hadrian lowering his wand a little as a sign of trust.

"Good reflexes you have there, if you weren't too young I would say you have been through a war or even two" said Severus curiously, putting his wand away, not at all bothered that a nasty spell had come his way.

"That's what happens when you are trained to be an Auror by your mentor" said Hadrian putting his wand away, but keeping it close in case he needed it. He trusted Severus fully but he needed to remind himself Severus didn't know who he was and that he probably most likely didn't trust him.

"So you are not officially an Auror then?" he asked, putting his own wand away. After all the boy had showed him trust, he could not deny that it pleased him. He had thought no one would trust him, sighing softly he waited for the man's reply.

"No, I'm not and don't want to be" said Hadrian with a look of disgust on his face. Most of the bloody Ministry was corrupt, speaking of which he needed to change that as well.

"I take it from the look on your face you don't like the Ministry?" observed Severus.

"You would be correct, now stop throwing questions around. Why are you here?" asked Hadrian, he was not sure if he wanted Severus knowing the full truth or not.

"Fine, I just wanted to see what the potions were being used for" said Severus curiously, he was always curious.

"I told you in the letter," said Hadrian his face showing nothing. He was surprised Severus had not gotten himself killed spying, he was too bloody curious for his own good. Mind you that's what makes a good spy; he would have made a good journalist that's for sure.

"Yes, who is the boy?" asked Severus looking over Hadrian's shoulder, his mask faltered and concern and worry took over his face.

"My son," said Hadrian looking back to the boy on the bed.

"And you let him get in this state?" Severus spat out angrily.

"No, I got him as soon as I could and he is now mine, legally and there is nothing anyone can do" said Hadrian smugly. He would change everything, Harry would learn so much before Hogwarts started, and Occlumency being one, that old man was getting nowhere near Harry's mind.

"What have you done?" asked Severus horrified when he looked closer and saw the scar, he was not stupid he knew who this child was.

"I've saved a child from the depth of despair, neglect and abuse" said Hadrian simply; he would not let Severus get in the way of his plans.

Severus quickly gathered the potions and unstopping them one by one, he poured them into the unresponsive mouth of the child lying on the bed. Massaging the boy's throat he made sure all the liquid was in his mouth and swallowed after each potion. He must have done it six or seven more times before he sat down on the chair looking relieved.

"Why did you help him?" asked Hadrian his eyes boring into Severus's very soul.

"I hate abuse, no one would want to see Harry Potter like that," said Severus.

"So it was only because he was Harry Potter" said Hadrian his face twisting in disgust, he had thought Severus at least would be immune from the worship of the-boy-who-lived that had so infuriated Harry when he entered the Wizarding world.

"No, I would have done it for any child" whispered Severus, his hair covering his face. He remembered the times in his childhood, his dreams of being rescued had never come true. He would do all he could to stop other children from suffering the cruelty he had suffered.

"Good," said Hadrian, deciding there and then he was going to let Severus know everything.

"So who are you?" asked Severus his attention turned to the older Harry.

"You would not believe me if I told you. There is nothing more I can do for Harry right now so why don't you join me for dinner, and I will tell you everything later," said Hadrian sighing, standing and taking one last look at the child sleeping on the bed.

"Fine," said Severus, he had nothing better to do anyway. And it would be nice to have a meal out of Hogwarts for once. He knew he would not have left, he was too curious about who the man standing in front of him was. He knew the boy was English, his accent proved that, but he had left school and gone into teaching, he didn't recognize him, so he hadn't gone to Hogwarts. It's not often children that live in England study at Durmstrang.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Hadrian was glad for company, someone familiar to this whole new world he was in. He desperately needed help on deciding what to do, he had all these things he wanted to change but he doubted he could change everything and still look after Harry.

Severus was stuck in thought most of dinner, curiously waiting for Hadrian to speak. He knew he would be missed at Hogwarts, especially by Dumbledore but right now he didn't care. The students were probably celebrating; he had never left the castle, not really. He went when he was called, apart from that he was always in Hogwarts.

"Come though to the study" said Harry softly, they had just finished some amazing ice cream, strawberries with wafers.

"I feel like I'm here for a job interview or something" said Hadrian looking uncomfortable. Causing Severus to smirk, however, Hadrian just got up and walked away, coming back with journals. Severus recognized one, it looked like his current one but it was far too worn and old to be his he thought.

"Read these, perhaps you might understand what is happening afterwards." said Harry,

Not only was Severus's journal full of the man's thoughts and feelings but his potions as well. Potions he had created for the Order over time, plus the time travel potion was in there as well.

Severus spent the rest of the nights buried in the books, his face throughout that time went different colours and into different expressions. First was white disbelief, then chalk white shock, before it turned too awe. He could hardly believe this, after that there were mostly just frowns on his face. As though he was trying to understand what his older self was saying, and how he should feel.

"This is unbelievable; I brewed a potion for you to get back to the past. What happens to me? My future self sounded like he was going to his doom" said Severus softly.

"He was" said Hadrian sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus curiously.

"Dumbledore killed my Severus when he found out you had made the potion for me. He killed you as I was being sent to the past. The hardest part of it was that he was smiling, I don't want that happening to you" said Hadrian sadly.

"Unbelievable," said Severus.

"Yeah, I take it you know all about Sirius Black's innocence and other things that have happened?" asked Hadrian.

"I do" said Severus.

"Well I'm not sure what to do; I mean I've never really had to do anything on my own before, I was never given the chance too. Now that I have independence I'm not sure what to do with it" said Hadrian sighing softly, confusion was in his eyes, which Severus could read through.

"First things first, you need to get Sirius Black out, doing that will make a scandal at the ministry which should make Fudge look incompetent as Minister of Magic he will hopefully then be sacked. We need to make sure people who are Light but not in the Order are candidates to replace him and encourage people to vote for them, hoping they win. For instance Zabini's or Shacklebolt's parents would be good candidates." said Severus.

"Sounds like a good idea" said Hadrian nodding his head in agreement.

"Of course it is I thought of it" said Severus, a smirk on his face.

"Ok, so I need to go to the Weasley's for the rat, then the Ministry but I am waiting until Harry gets better before any of that happens." said Hadrian softly, looking exhausted.

"How good are your wards?" asked Severus.

"Better than Hogwarts and Gringotts combined" said Hadrian, and the place really was. He still needed to get a few wards up, like Apparation and Portkey spells.

"Would you let me stay here? I mean there is a potions lab and a spare room. I will pay rent; I don't think I could stay in Hogwarts, not after what I've just read. Plus I want to be here when the old world is destroyed and a better living is made" said Severus smirking.

"Sure, you don't need to pay rent, just make sure you buy food and that's that. And you will want to decorate your living area. You can have the study up the stairs, it has a bedroom and bathroom attached to it, so it will be like having a mini apartment, sort of," said Hadrian softly knowing he has too much money as it was.

"I won't take charity" snapped Severus,

"I'm not giving out charity, look, I will need the potions. Help to bring a sick child to his right health and height and then see him brought up and trained properly I'm not letting myself go back to Hogwarts again totally clueless!" said Hadrian.

"Done" said Severus smirking feeling more useful than ever.

"Now why don't you go and get settled in and send a letter to the potions shops. Ask them if they want Severus Snape the best potions master in Britain to make their potions. Give them deals, and make some money while you're at it, there is at least five I know of but I'm sure there are others" said Hadrian smirking; he could be Slytherin some times too.

"Good idea, and you sleep as well, Harry won't wake until morning" said Severus, he was not being nice, he was being honest.

"Go" said Hadrian smiling at Severus, it felt good to have his friend back again. He was looking forward to changing everything even more now. With Severus on his side, he was sure nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Thanks Jewels for Editing! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them**

**Chapter: 5**

**Adopting Harry Potter **

* * *

"Morning, did you sleep well?" yawned Hadrian as he walked into the dining area, noticing that Severus was already up. He was an early riser, always had been since Hadrian had known him.

"Yes, coffee?" asked Severus.

"I don't drink coffee but a tea would be great, extra milk and no sugar" said Hadrian, as he walked into the cooking area. Quickly collecting different pots and pans he started getting breakfast ready, Severus watched curiously for a few seconds before asking.

"Don't you want house elves to do that for you?" he asked curiously.

"No, I have been cooking since I was four or five years old, until I was eleven and went to Hogwarts but during summer I was forced to cook all their meals for them. When I'm doing it I know how I like it, even better that I get to eat it" said Hadrian as he made extra scrambled egg, knowing that it was his younger self's favourite.

"You cooked when you were five? Was the…a…abuse bad?" stuttered Severus.

"Yes, it got to be pretty awful but thankfully Harry won't be beaten now. Not like I was, he will be a child and enjoy life while he can. I won't let history repeat itself, not even Dumbledore will stop me, even if it's the last thing I do on earth" said Hadrian, his eyes narrowing and a look of determination crossing his face.

"You know its weird speaking to Harry Potter when his younger self is just through the other room" said Severus, he was so far taking it pretty well considering the strange circumstances.

"In a way it is, think of us as two different people. We are really, because Harry will never be hurt and abused like I was. He has not seen the worst of my Uncle Vernon and he won't either, unfortunately I cannot kill them. Dumbledore gets the Muggle newspapers, if they were in it he would start looking straight away, I can't have that! I have planning to do and many other things, such as hopefully get the paper work for the magical adoption finalized. I'm not having Sirius Black get his hands on Harry, and I'm going by the name Hadrian Anderson in this time as not to confuse anyone" Hadrian stated.

"Why not? I mean from what my older self said you loved him" asked Severus confused.

"You also know what he is like, he is a bloody idiot! Well, not an idiot but he is immature, I'm not having Harry growing up like him. He will try and make Harry a younger version of James Potter, when he came into my life that's what he thought. You know what he said when I told him I didn't want to meet him at Hogsmeade because I didn't want him getting caught?" asked Hadrian banging the pot onto the oven.

"No what did he say?" asked Severus watching everything Hadrian was doing curiously.

"He said I was less like James than he thought, he would have done it for a laugh. I know how he treated you when he was younger, and he wants me acting like that? I won't have it! He is a great uncle figure but a father figure he is not. Harry will grow up immature with him, and not learn anything. He needs to stay here, if he doesn't then that's it all fucked and for nothing" said Hadrian shaking his head.

"So Azkaban didn't make him grow up" stated Severus.

"That's the size of it, but I do love him to bits, I just hope he gets over the fact that I won't ever be like my father. The quicker the better! I will love him, I mean my younger self" said Hadrian, it was his turn to be confused as hell.

"Well you certainly have your work cut out, don't you" said Severus shaking his head.

"Yes, there is so much to do, including get Barty Crouch Junior found out" said Hadrian.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus, he didn't know his older version had been talking about Barty Crouch Junior.

"Barty Crouch, the Minister got his son free from Azkaban using polyjuice potion. His wife died in Azkaban and everyone thinks was Barty Jr. They don't know that its Crouch's wife who is buried in Azkaban. He took his son home and keeps him under the Imperious curse, however one day he will break free and bring Voldemort back" said Hadrian.

"Oh I thought my older self was referring to Barty Crouch Sr?" said Severus, shaking his head.

"No, he was talking about the Jr being the Death Eater; he cursed the Longbottom's insane. We have so many potions to make, I wonder if any of them will ever work" said Hadrian sighing as he put the breakfasts on the plates.

"What do you mean? What potions?" asked Severus. Hadrian handed him the list he'd compiled before he'd collected Harry. Most of the potions were not anything the young Harry urgently needed, plus the ingredients were mostly difficult to find or acquire.

"Well you see I've been secretly reading every Potions and Herbology text or any text for that matter that I can get hold of. I got into potions, not making them just, you know writing ideas. There is one I theorized, one to regenerate nervous systems and possibly other things as well. If I could do that maybe I could you know…" said Hadrian.

"Get everyone that's been under the Cruciatus curse better?" asked Severus finishing the sentence. Sighing softly, he took one of the great smelling breakfasts and could not help but feel excited. He assumed he would be the one making the potions, obviously!.

"Yeah, not only that but there are herbs that could, maybe be the answer to stopping the werewolf transformations and manipulate it into an animagus form. I don't know, I mean its just guesses mostly." said Hadrian, who didn't have any courage in his potion abilities.

"Merlin! Are you serious? That would probably be the biggest breakthrough in potions history! Why do you sound so worried?" asked Severus looking awed.

"Well, that's to say it might not work, I mean its just guess work, plus the fact I don't or didn't have any belief in my ability to do anything. The Dursley's made me have such a low opinion of myself, that I would have willingly given up my life, even to a stranger. Then when I started Hogwarts you thought I was exactly like my father, you made me hate potions from my very first class. I had been so exited about your class it seemed so useful and something I would be able to do as I was a good cook, I even wrote down everything you said, not wanting to miss anything. Even if I was cooking for my family I still loved it, then not even out of the first class with you I declared I hated it, any hopes I had about future potion work went out the window." said Hadrian his eyes had a angry glint in them.

"Yeah I read about that, I'm sorry" said Severus softly.

"Hardly your fault" said Hadrian smirking; technically Severus, this Severus had done nothing wrong.

"Right, so what's happening first?" asked Severus.

"Well I am thinking about going to the Weasley's pretending I'm lost and getting the rat, before I go to the Auror's and tell them that I saw Barty Crouch Jr in his manor. Telling them I will be tested under Veritaserum if that's what it takes for them to believe me." said Hadrian.

"Why not just go over there and apparate him to the Ministry?" asked Severus. What was the point of all the fuss? It would just draw attention to them.

"Speaking of which, what is Barty doing in the Ministry these days?" asked Hadrian, missing Severus' question in his confusion. He didn't know much of this time.

"Barty has been moved down to magical games and sports I think, I don't keep up with politics much. I don't like the Ministry, it's just a bunch of manipulative arseholes" said Severus.

"True. Very well, how do we get Fudge sacked then? Because he didn't put Sirius Black in Azkaban, Crouch did, and now Fudge is Minister, he is already in Dumbledore's pocket, my younger self has five or six seats on the Wizengamot, unless I get magical guardianship of Harry I cannot get into the Wizengamot." said Hadrian. The magical adoption needed signed by someone in the adoption agency at the Ministry of Magic.

"If you do that then Dumbledore will know" said Severus.

"Well I could sit at the Gryffindor or Slytherin seat if I sit in Merlin's he will most likely kill me" said Hadrian talking mostly to himself.

"Slytherin, Gryffindor and Merlin? Please tell me you're kidding! You're descended from three of the most remembered lines in history?" asked Severus looking shocked.

"Yeah, Slytherin girl ran away with a male of the Gryffindor line, it was not until a good while later Merlin was added to the line. Ravenclaw is added somewhere but there are Ravenclaw descendants still living and in hiding" said Hadrian.

"Wow, how do you know all this?" asked Severus curiously.

"Hm…Oh the vaults I raked through them, found the journals, you will love Slytherin's one that's for sure! He has unfinished potions and ideas in his book, also something about suppressing Veela genes" said Hadrian.

"Wow, um…when are you going?" asked Severus looking like he wanted to jump up and down and go to the vault right there and then.

"I will need control over them first, Christ! It's best I just adopt Harry and let everything unravel from there I think. Plus, I will make sure everyone that knows is under oath, that way I know it will not get out" said Hadrian nodding thoughtfully.

"Good idea, you best get it done now then" said Severus.

"Yeah, well look after Harry for me," said Hadrian. He was ready to apparate out when he said, "Oh and take those glamour's off there is no way an abused child will come near you or trust you with that look!" Apparating away, he nearly laughed upon seeing Severus Snape's stunned face.

* * *

"I would like to speak to someone at the adoption agency please" said Hadrian to the voice in the visitors entrance. A badge came out saying exactly what he had said and smirking softly he found himself in the Ministry.

Going to the lift he sighed, many people were already in it and it was going to take forever to get there. He pushed the button for the floor he wanted after looking up the numbers and places on the panel beside the buttons. Paper aeroplanes were flying around, at the top of the lift, zooming in and out when it got to the correct floor.

Finally the lift arrived on Hadrian's floor and sighing in relief he got out, thankful he was there as he had begun to feel suffocated.

"Can I help you?" asked an assistant nicely as he walked over to the desk.

"I'm here to adopt someone, if you can take me to someone that can do it I would be most obliged." said Hadrian smoothly.

"I can help you, why don't you come to my office" she said kindly.

"Very well" said Hadrian nodding his head curtly.

"You can speak confidentially in here, silencing spells are up and no one will hear our conversation" she said, opening a door and putting the lights on, she sat down in a comfortable chair, and put her coffee down.

Her name was on the door Stephanie Doyle.

"Now, can I start with the name of the child you wish to adopt?" she asked.

"Harry Potter" said Hadrian stiffly.

"I beg you pardon?" asked Stephanie looking at him in disbelief.

"I wish to adopt Harry Potter" said Hadrain more plainly.

"Harry Potter is in a nice loving home with his relatives! Please leave!" she stated baldly.

"I'm serious! Harry Potter has been badly abused, and is currently in my home recovering from an attack by his Uncle. I have memories here if you need proof." said Hadrian softly.

"U…I don't know what to say." She stuttered. "Very well if you have proof let me see it".

"I want your Witch's oath you will say nothing, Harry doesn't want his life plastered across the papers. Especially about something like this anyway, it's bad enough that the Wizarding world abandoned him even though he is one of our own" said Hadrian.

"No one abandoned him" she said, sounding aghast at the very thought.

"Never mind. The oath and then we can visit the memories" Hadrian sighed, he just wanted this over and done with quickly.

"Very well, I swear on my honour and magic as a Witch I will never tell anything about what occurs during this meeting to anyone." said Stephanie looking more scared than Harry had seen a person look for a long time. She didn't want to see what was in that pensive, it was just a feeling she had.

When she got out of the pensive she was actually sick, and it had only been a few beatings he had shown her. He had also shown her him going to the family's home and getting the Dursleys to sign the adoption papers and him taking care of the boy, and telling him everything was going to be alright.

"I will grant you adoption," she said, after cleaning up the sick with a wave of her wand.

"Thank you," said Hadrian softly.

She got the necessary paperwork, asking him all the necessary things, such as name, age and whether he wanted to change the child's name. Hadrian said no to changing his younger self's name, he could not change it even if he wished too.

Signing it off, she must have sat there for two minutes her eyes closed, she didn't want to take the chance that the child would be sent back. She had a feeling this man would look after the abused and hurt child. She hoped so or it was her job down the drain that's for sure however, anything was better than seeing the little boy abused.

"Here is all the paperwork, it is all sealed and has spells on it so it won't burn or rip or anything like that. Congratulations Harry Potter is legally and rightfully yours and there is nothing anyone can do" she said shaking his hand.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me and to the child. Now tell me will the boy's godfather be able to claim him?" asked Hadrian.

"No, Harry is yours legally not even the godfather can do anything about that" said Stephanie. Not that Sirius Black would ever get custody, he was in Azkaban for betraying the Potter's and killing Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles.

* * *

Edited Thanks To Jewels :)


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God Theres Two Of Them**

**Chapter 6**

**Harry Gets Introduced **

* * *

Severus did indeed take his glamour off; anyone who saw him would think he was gorgeous. Shiny black hair, straight white teeth and nice smooth creamy coloured skin. He had been hurt when he was younger; the other Death Eaters had lusted after him. He had stopped taking care of his appearance, and made himself as unattractive as possible. They had soon stopped lusting after him and left him alone, insuring he was not hurt again. He had started using a glamour and began looking after his appearance again. He had hated being greasy and unkempt and using the charm had meant he could look after himself and keep up the pretence of being greasy.

Now he had his glamour off, for the first time in many, many years, he felt like he could be himself for the first time. He heard whimpering coming from little Harry's room and sighing softly he went through bracing himself for the up-coming challenges.

The little boy was looking around fearfully undoubtedly wondering where he was, and looking like he could not believe he felt no pain.

"Hello Harry, you are OK, no one will hurt you here" said Severus soothingly from the doorway.

"How do you know my name?" the little boy asked haltingly, his eyes wide.

"I was told, would you like something to eat? There is scrambled egg on the table for you?" Severus questioned softly, slowly moving closer to the bed so as not to alarm the boy.

"Really? I would like that" said Harry his eyes still wide, his stomach growling fiercely at the thought of food. Suspicion suddenly flooding his small eyes and he shrank back on the bed.

"It's OK, I won't hurt you! Can you get up little one?" Severus softly asked holding out his hand.

"I'll try" said Harry softly, so softly Severus had to strain to hear it, and hesitantly latching onto Severus' hand, shakily got up.

He walked softly, not wanting to get dizzy and fall over, his Uncle got mad when this happened. It took them an age to get to the kitchen and when they got there Severus lifted Harry up softly and put him on the chair, which was taller than normal ones, so Harry could reach his scrambled egg.

Severus sat down as well, eating his own breakfast, silently musing on the state of the young boy across from him. Harry watched him for a few minutes before he took his own fork and began eating breakfast too. He didn't have as much as Severus but he had a lot more than the Dursleys usually gave him.

He only ate half of it before he began feeling sick, Harry stopped eating he didn't want to be sick and waste all the delicious food. It was fresh and warm, not cold and horrible like the usual food he ate. Plus he knew that if he made a mess he would be in trouble.

"Have you had enough? Why don't you try eating a bit toast" said Severus softly, handing over a buttered piece of toast.

"Thank you" said Harry taking the toast softly from the man's hand and began eating it. Unfortunately he couldn't eat all the toast either, however, Severus was not surprised. The boy had been starved, he had been surprised that Harry didn't try and eat it all before being sick.

Hadrian popped in, scaring the crap out of his younger self. The boy looked like he had been struck; however, he was not as scared as Severus or Hadrian thought he would have been. After all he had no knowledge of the magical world but Hadrian knew his younger self had apparated as well, even if he didn't understand why.

"You can do that too?" asked Harry wide eyed.

It seemed Harry had not yet learned not to ask questions from his Uncle and had not yet begun to think Magic was not real; his Uncle had obviously not started that yet. Hadrian could not remember when his Uncle had started knocking that into him, it was a good thing the man was not that bright.

"Yes, you and Severus and I can all do magic like that." said Hadrian smiling at his younger self softly.

"I thought he didn't know about Magic?" asked Severus curiously.

"He doesn't really, but he apparated onto the school roof just a couple of days ago. It's only when my Uncle starts making him stop believing in magic and starts telling him he was a freak, that he really stops believing" said Hadrian softly to Severus so his younger self couldn't hear.

"I see" said Severus understanding.

"Why am I here?" asked the little boy curiously.

"You are here because this is where you will live now little one, you will never see your horrid Uncle or Aunt ever again. We will start practising your magic, would you like that?" asked Hadrian softly kneeling right next to his adopted son.

"Never again?" asked Harry his eyes even wider.

"No, you will never see them ever again, I promise. We'll look after you now." said Hadrian.

"You will mostly be with me, Harry has things he needs to do" said Severus softly.

"But I'm Harry!" said the young one looking confused.

"Ah, I am Harry as well, we have the same first name," said Hadrian "But I prefer to go by the name of Hadrian, Harry is just a nickname"

"Oh, that's so cool" said young Harry looking exited.

"Now I've got the Weasley's to go to so I will see you both later," said Hadrian. He was so glad he had Severus with him, otherwise he would not be able to change anything until Harry was older.

"Ok, I will see you later" said Severus softly, "And good luck".

"Thanks, be a good boy for Severus Harry, and I will be back soon" said Hadrian. Seeing the little boy nod his head viciously, he apparated away.

* * *

Apparating to the Weasley's he sighed softly, he was surprised to see Percy outside on his own. Narrowing his eyes he saw the rat, so he was Percy's after all, then he remembered the conversations he had with Ron on the train. 'It was my brother's but he was made prefect so I was given him'.

Sighing softly, he saw that Arthur and Molly were in the kitchen and he grinned. Perhaps he would not need to be the one to do this after all. Quietly creeping around the house, he took out his wand and soundlessly cast the spell that he'd seen used all those years ago in the Shrieking Shack. He also put a tracking charm on the rat just in case he got away.

Percy let out a horrific scream.

Arthur and Molly, who rushed out wands at the ready were completely stunned at the scene that met their eyes. There stood Peter Pettigrew in their back yard, a man who supposedly had died years ago.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Arthur looking fearful.

"Sirius Black is innocent" said Molly, a tear running down her face.

"Stupefy" said Arthur.

"Percy come here!" said Molly clutching at her son, unable to believe what could have happened.

"Do we get Dumbledore or go straight to the Ministry?" Molly asked as she came back out after ushering Percy into the safety of the house.

"Ministry! He could get away he's an animagus! The Ministry will know the proper spells" said Arthur.

Hadrian silently let out the breath he had not known he was holding and shaking his head he watched as Arthur apparated.

He stayed there for a good while, watching everything happened before he made himself invisible and apparating to the Ministry. The tracking charm he had on Pettigrew was strong, it should help.

He found himself silently standing right next to Peter Pettigrew and saw Fudge, Dumbledore and the whole Wizengamot sitting looking the man in disgust. However, Dumbledore had a strange glint in his eyes, as if he was not happy that Pettigrew had been caught.

"We will have Sirius Black freed, he is after all cleared of charges and innocent of the crimes he was accused off. He will have rightful custody of Harry Potter" said Fudge.

"I don't think that's right, I think Sirius should be taken to St. Mungo's after all he has been in Azkaban. Only until he is better you understand, I think that's for the best" said Dumbledore.

"Very well, he will be released and given into the care of St. Mungo's" said Fudge giving in immediately.

Hadrian recognized what was wrong immediately, Fudge was being controlled by the Headmaster. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he would get Dumbledore back for everything he had done. He just wondered who else he had under his control? The rest of the Wizengamot? But he had accomplished what he had wanted to do for the day.

He apparated back to his own home, thinking he needed to remember to add Severus to the wards.

* * *

When he arrived Severus was the only one up; hardly surprising considering that time had flown past and it was late.

"How did it go?" asked Hadrian softly.

"He is fine; he is not eating a lot and refuses to do things like colouring and things like that. I think he is still scared. However, by the end of the day he had taken to a small truck that was charmed to move when you wanted it too" said Severus.

"Good, it will take a while, only when he is confident enough will we start showing him magic" said Hadrian.

"How did it go for you?" asked Severus.

"Great, Peter Pettigrew is arrested, everyone will know tomorrow that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper, and that he didn't kill Peter Pettigrew. Only I think Dumbledore is using a controlling potion on the Minister of Magic; the man does whatever Dumbledore suggests without even a thought and Sirius is being taken to St. Mungo's until he gets better. I'm going to have to use a spell on him so neither controlling potion nor spell will work on him. It will take a lot of out me and it cannot be cast on ones self either, it'll just be until he gets better and out St. Mungo's." said Hadrian softly.

"Very well" said Severus softly.

"I'm going to bed, don't stay up too long. Goodnight" said Hadrian and without thinking kissed Severus softly.

"I um…I'm sorry" said Hadrian softly.

"It's fine," said Severus shocked.

"Night" said Hadrian walking out of the room. Shaking his head he wondered why he had done that. He hoped he hadn't screwed things between them but he had wanted to do it to his Severus never mind this one.

"Good night" said Severus to the empty room.

It was not long before Severus went up to his own room; he was confused about this whole thing but didn't regret it. Sighing softly he fell asleep much quicker than he had in a long time. Usually he was haunted by the things he had done, and things Dumbledore had asked of him.

* * *

Thanks For Editing Jewels :)


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 7**

**Dumbledore And Why The Blood Wards Didn't Disappear**

* * *

"I've been summoned," said Severus.

"Dumbledore?" asked Harry. He had no doubt what so ever about who had summoned Severus. He knew in the next few days Dumbledore would get in touch and demand to see Severus. He was actually wondering if he should let Severus actually go to Dumbledore.

"Indeed" said Severus looking angry.

"Don't do anything rash, just try and keep in Dumbledore's good side! He can make your life unbearable." said Harry cautiously. He was going to let Severus decide what he wanted to do. He had too many people trying to run his life without him adding to it.

"I know" said Severus, looking agitated and a little nervous.

"I'll see you soon" said Harry.

"Indeed" said Severus apparating out.

His wander to Hogwarts took half an hour, he saw Minerva outside. He walked up to her and spoke to her for a few seconds as he caught his breath.

"Hello Minerva".

"Hello Severus, how are you? Have you been ill? I've not seen you for a few days!" she said concern lacing her words.

"I am fine Minerva, there is no need to fret, I'm here to speak to Albus actually" said Severus.

"Ah, well he left the Great Hall quicker than normal today, he's usually the last one to leave, this time he left half way through" said Minerva sounding relieved that nothing was wrong with anyone.

"I shall indulge him and be early for once" said Severus, and Severus Snape did not do early nor did he do late. He was always just on time for everything.

"Indeed, do not give the old fool a heart attack" smiled McGonagall that was her favourite words for the Headmaster. Of course she meant it in a very affectionate way, not the horrible way most people thought it.

* * *

After making his way up to the old fool's office, damn Gryffindor had to make his office all the way at the top of Hogwarts. Gryffindors didn't have any more sense then than they do now.

"Come in" said Dumbledore before he could knock.

Severus rolled his eyes, walked into his office and sat himself comfortably as he pleased on the seat. Dumbledore watched this with a weird look in his eye like he was examining Severus.

"Has something happened Severus?" asked Dumbledore not sounding pleased at all.

"Nothing Headmaster, a letter had me having to stay away longer than I liked" Severus lied smoothly.

"Is it about your duties?" asked Dumbledore calming down.

"Indeed, some of my acquaintances want me to brew potions for them, if I don't oblige them we both know what's going to happen" said Severus.

"Oh good, good, I was fearing something had happened, next time please let me know, though patronus if you have to" said Dumbledore.

"They were with me at all times Albus I couldn't, I apologise" said Severus humbly.

"Ah, that makes sense I suppose, now what's happening with your Death Eater 'friends'?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus inwardly smirked, he had Dumbledore assuming and he had never said anything about Death Eaters. Well what was a better way to keep in Dumbledore's good graces?

"What has you been asked?" asked Dumbledore again obviously getting impatient he hated not knowing everything.

"To brew their potions" said Severus looking angry.

"And will you be able to do it" asked Dumbledore "when you are not teaching?".

"That's impossible Albus," said Severus "The amount of potions they want me to make makes it a full time job".

"So what are we going to do?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know Albus, do I blow my cover or brew their potions?" asked Severus.

"No, we cannot loose you, your place is as spy" said Dumbledore, he couldn't afford that to happen. Otherwise Severus was better off in Azkaban if he was no help.

"If that's what you think Albus" said Severus anger brewing deep into his veins. This man was going to kill him! In seventeen years time or something like that according to what Harry had told him of his last moments in the future and what he had read in his own journals. He could hardly believe it.

However, he had run a series of test to check the books, it was his writing and not someone else. Personal information he had never given out was in that journal. His magical signature was embedded into the book.

"Hm…how many potions are they asking you to brew and what are you brewing?" asked Dumbledore curiously, he had to know everything.

"Around fifty potions," said Severus sighing dejectedly. "And its mostly pain potions they are wanting me to brew, or invent should I say".

"Hm… we could tone down your days until it's part time" said Dumbledore.

"A part time teacher?" asked Severus blinking weirdly that had never been done before in his lifetime.

"Yes, in the Muggle world its very popular," said Dumbledore.

Severus shook his head, Dumbledore was clearly insane there was no question about it.

"You are still under contract so you cannot officially leave Hogwarts employ, its either this or Azkaban. However room and board is only available for full time Hogwarts employees" said Dumbledore sorrowfully. He was acting like it wasn't his fault, that it was because of the stipulations on his contract at Hogwarts.

"That means I cannot stay at Hogwarts," said Severus angrily, he knew this most definately was expected of him to do. He had to fight against the fact he wasn't staying in Hogwarts any longer.

"That is unfortunate, but you will just have to go back to your manor" said Dumbledore. He wasn't happy about his spy being off the premises but something had to happen, he wasn't loosing his spy.

"Albus! You know good and well my manor is not even fit for a flobberworm" snapped Severus.

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore "I'm sorry but I cannot think of anything else".

"I won't even get a decent amount of money working part time to get a bloody decent place" snapped Severus.

"There is nothing I can do Severus," sighed Dumbledore as if it was really troubling him. "I will contact people see if I can do anything to help you. If it comes to it I will let you reside in one of my homes" he said.

Severus knew what it was all about, making him feel guilty for taking it out on him. Also grateful at the same time to the old fool. He knew the old man would rig that bloody house with listening spells, monitoring spells, spy spells and loyalty spells. He knew he could never go and live in a house that Dumbledore gave him.

He was thankful now more than ever that he had gotten in touch with Hadrian. He wondered idly when Dumbledore would find out Harry was no longer at the Dursley's.

* * *

"We're finally rid of that freak Petunia, I'm so glad" said Vernon as they sat eating dinner together. Nothing 'unnatural' had happened since Harry had gone.

"I know" smiled Petunia, her normal family, that's what she had always wanted since she didn't get to go to Hogwarts with Lily.

"Daddy can I go and play with my new computer?" asked Dudley eagerly.

"Yes, son go ahead" smiled Vernon smugly.

"Finally that nasty brat was worth something," smirked Vernon.

"Yeah" said Petunia, though she was worrying about her nephew, she knew they treated him horribly but what if she had signed that paper and given Harry a worse life, what did the man who took him want with Harry? She may not love her nephew but she wouldn't have ever wished him harm.

What she was really worried about was the wards, she was very sensitive about magic. She knew when it was happening, that came with being with a magical sister.

She needn't have worried, the wards were still up and registering a Evans in that house hold - Petunia. She had Evans blood thus the wards didn't collapse and alert Dumbledore.

So the instrument in Dumbledore's office to alert him should anything happen to the wards at Privet Drive didn't sound.

* * *

Thanks Jewels It's So Much Better Now! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God Theres Two Of Them **

**Chapter 8**

**A Budding relationship in the making**

* * *

"How did it go?" Hadrian asked Severus, as he popped back in. Hadrian was just spelling the dishes to clean themselves in the sink.

"Where's Harry?" asked Severus.

"Playing with his toys" said Hadrian frowning "In his room, why?" he questioned.

"Just wondering, I've got to work there part time, otherwise I'll be flung in Azkaban" sighed Severus depressed sitting down. "I've been told to find somewhere to stay; he won't let me reside in Hogwarts any longer"

"That's a good thing, he won't be able to spy on you so much" said Hadrian thoughtfully. "So why are you so down? You know Dumbledore will sink as low as he can to get what he wants"

"It said that in a journal it's just hard to believe, now I'm going to have to move into my manor" said Severus "Which isn't fit for a Flobberworm to live in,".

"Why?" asked Hadrian curiously?

"That's where Dumbledore expects me to go" said Severus with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Just tell him the person that's making potions for you offered you a place to sleep" shrugged Hadrian, frowning deep in thought. "Tell him they demanded it, and it was accept or die".

"Sounds plausible!" nodded Severus looking grateful, watching Hadrian spell the dishes dry, and sending them flying into the cupboards. Despite a lot of wizarding things being in here, there were loads of Muggle things also.

"There we go then, why don't you go have a shower, relax a little," said Hadrian smiling softly at Severus. "You look like a time bomb waiting to go off!"

Severus half smiled before leaving the table, as he walked away, he could hear spells being muttered. He was obviously cleaning everywhere; he did keep the place very clean.

* * *

"Right Harry it's nearly time for dinner, why don't you clean your toy's away please." said Harry.

"Dad?" asked a small voice.

Hadrian stopped in his tracks, turning around keeping the turmoil he was feeling locked away behind the mask he had on his face. His younger self though of him as a dad. He thought of himself as dad, it was so weird and very emotional. He had always wanted a child; perhaps this was his chance to have a child.

"Yes?" asked Hadrian mildly.

"See the word book you bought me?" he asked.

"Of course" said Hadrian frowning wondering what his younger self could possibly be wanting.

"Can I get the next one up? I've completed it! And I got them all right!" smiled little Harry his green eyes alive with passion and the will to live. Finally he was getting a little better, it was the best news Hadrian had heard today.

"Of course you can, we can go together to F&B's with me OK" said Hadrian, he was so used to the wizarding world, that he was calling Flourish and Blott's by their initials.

"Thanks dad!" smiled Harry looking gleeful as he put away his toy's doing as he was told.

"You're welcome" said Hadrian smiling softly leaving the room knowing Harry would come though himself.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus an eyebrow rose, still putting out the dinner for the three of them. Harry's portion was considerably much smaller than the adults of course.

"Harry just called me dad" said Hadrian still looking quite stunned.

"Ah" said Severus wincing, must be confusing as hell he couldn't help but pity Hadrian. "That must be awkward".

"No not really, I'm gay but I've always wanted a family, I've never been able to have one. Maybe this is my chance to have a family" admitted Hadrian thoughtfully.

"Go sit down then" sighed Severus spelling the dishes to clean themselves once again. He knew if he didn't do it Hadrian would do it, he himself sat down. Only then did he shout on the little boy in his bedroom.

"Harry! Dinner now" said Severus he didn't shout or speak harshly so it was no surprise Harry came within minutes.

"Thanks father!" smiled Harry sitting down.

Severus sat with his fork half way to his mouth, looking stunned. Coughing a little food onto the table. He looked at Hadrian for help but the look on his face was telling him to make his own mind up. Could he raise and treat Harry like a son? Wasn't he already? He had become fond of Harry very fast. Perhaps this whole thing would be alright.

"You're welcome" said Severus, cleaning up the mess he had made. Before digging into his dinner once again.

"These are nice!" smiled Harry, unaware of the tension in the room a mere five seconds ago. Gesturing to the mashed potatoes, Hadrian smiled sadly and said "Yes they are, eat up".

Once dinner was finished, Harry actually managing to nearly eat everything on his plate. They gave him some ice cream and told him how good he was for eating nearly everything on his plate. Two scoops of ice cream later, Hadrian ran him a bath and let him play for a while.

After the bath it was seven o'clock and he could tell Harry was getting tired. So he put him to bed, he was asleep within minutes, Hadrian picked up the little book of words and numbers and left the room.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable tonight, if you don't want called father then I shall tell him not to" said Hadrian "I will make up some excuse as not to hurt him"

"No it's OK, I am not against it really, I'm just not sure it's appropriate" sighed Severus, "Plus I do have a lot on my mind, I'm not in the right frame of mind to judge right now".

"I need an antidote to a mind controlling potion, also a potion that will stop the mind controlling potion working from now on" said Hadrian "Is that possible?" he asked just to take Severus' thoughts off whatever was bothering him.

"Of course, apart from the last thing, nothing lasts permanently, you would have to give them it every month" said Severus deep in thought.

"Oh" said Hadrian slightly disappointed, but he had known to expect nothing less. "It's OK Sev it doesn't matter I shall just have to give them it monthly"

"Sorry" said Severus feeling a little useless again.

"It doesn't matter! Hadrian sighed wistfully "I wish you could walk outside without your glamours on and have no one recognize you". Severus wasn't sure if he meant to say it out loud, but he had heard it well enough.

"Why?" asked Severus curiously, they were both sitting on a couch for two, sitting closer than was necessary.

"You're gorgeous!" smiled Hadrian, "I wished I looked as good as you"

Severus choked; the boy seriously thought that he was better looking than himself? He needed stronger glasses if he truly thought that, mind you that's how abused people thought.

"You're gorgeous don't let anyone tell you otherwise" said Severus softly. He was nearly nose to nose with Hadrian now.

"Really?" asked Hadrian his own eyes beginning to look the way his younger self's did: full of life and emerald sparkles reflecting in his eyes.

"I don't make a habit of lying," said Severus, he wanted this but he wasn't sure Hadrian reciprocated. He hadn't had sex in long enough, and this gorgeous man was seemingly asking him for it.

Hadrian smiled; he licked his dry lips and just waited for Severus to make the move. When Severus didn't move Hadrian frowned and asked "Don't you want to have a relationship with me?"

"Of course I want to, but I don't want you to regret it" sighed Severus truthfully.

"Oh" said Hadrian wide eyed "How do you know I'm still a virgin?" he questioned.

Severus's wide eyed look, had Hadrian frowning before the light clicked, his face went beet red. Severus hadn't known, he just thought of it as random sex and regretting it, well how was he supposed to know? Shaking his shoulders he began backing away.

But Severus brought him back, taking his hand and guiding Hadrian back to him, by a firm grip on his neck. Then they were kissing passionately, Severus making sure he was the dominate one in this encounter, controlling the duelling of their tongues. Which was completely alright with Hadrian because the had no idea what he was doing in this area. There had never been time for a relationship, plus the controlling potion it was hardly going to let him have a relationship.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus, standing up bringing Hadrian with him.

"Yes" said Hadrian red face and panting. The flushed look on his face, was a gorgeous sight indeed.

He was then dragged into Severus's room; the door was spelled shut and a silencing spell up. They could hear if Hadrian needed them of course, it only stopped sound getting out but anything could get in.

They were on the bed, undressing each other hungrily; Hadrian could feel the build up of something. It was making him feel oh so good, and he didn't want it to end. His cock was hardening for the first time in what seemed like many, many years. Probably since fifth or sixth year so yes many years it was.

"Go on all fours," said Severus panting.

Hadrian did as he was told, his delicious arse in the air, ripe for the taking. Severus groaned, summoning the lube, he didn't know where it was, he just hoped there was some. It came sailing into his hands; opening the jar he laid the rest on the table next to the bed

One finger delved between those quivering cheeks, before sliding into his opening. Hadrian gasped and squealed when Severus touched something that sent sparks flying through him.

The second finger was slightly uncomfortable, he moved around trying to ease the feeling, only to moan in delight when discomfort changed to pleasure. Severus started scissoring his fingers inside him, Hadrian arched up, and gasping for more the feelings, they were just amazing.

The third digit was a different story, it hurt quite a lot, but the feel of Severus's hand around his cock was enough to distract him from the pain. He was so enjoying the feel of someone stroking his cock that he didn't even feel the fourth one enter him.

Severus finally must have thought him prepared enough, because he lined up his cock to Hadrian's arse. Gasping and panting, they were both glistening with sweat. Severus squashed any insecurities he may have and slowly entered that tight virginal arse.

Severus moaned and groaned, god it was so good to be finally sinking into someone after so long. It was even better that it was someone as gorgeous as Hadrian. Sinking in bit by bit, he had to stop himself from coming there and then. Merlin he was so tight, he had never been with a virgin before, Hadrian was so tight it almost hurt.

"Fuck!" shouted Hadrian forcing himself back and forth to get some friction. Just staying there was killing him; biting his lip he drew off Severus's cock and went back down. It made Severus groan louder than he had all night. So he must be doing something right, getting a tight grip of the headboard he did it again. Coming out so just the tip was left in and no more, then slamming home.

He kept it up until he couldn't any longer, he was panting heavily and he was exhausted. However he gasped in surprise when Severus began moving. It was his turn to feel the heat and not do anything. He arched up, trying to get more of this cock up his arse, jerking back and forth to get more friction between them.

Severus rubbed his thumb across the head of Hadrian's purpling cock. It proved too much for the man to handle, he jerked forward, his head thrown back, and he screamed, as he came. His channel squeezing around Severus's cock, causing him too lose control and cum inside Hadrian. As he came, he latched onto Hadrian's neck biting it, as he lost control, sucking in as he gasped for breath. The tightening channel milking Severus of everything he could. Until the spent cock slipped out of Hadrian's opening and lying limp between Severus's legs.

"My God," gasped Hadrian, he had no idea what he had been missing all those years.

Severus stiffened fearing Hadrian had changed his mind.

"That was incredible" he managed to finish he lay sprawled with Severus on the bed.

They banished the excess liquid and got under the covers together. Hadrian making himself comfortable, by wrapping himself around Severus. His legs intertwined with Severus' and his arms around his chest, his head in the crook on his neck.

"Comfortable?" smiled Severus.

"Mmm" was all Severus got - Hadrian was already on his way to sleep.

Severus didn't think he would be able to sleep; after all it had been many years since he had actually slept with his date. It had been all about sex and then he would get up and leave, but sleep came quicker than he thought.

He was asleep keeping hold of Hadrian, content and happier than he ever remembered being. He didn't want to get his hopes up just in case it was just sex to Hadrian. Only time would tell really, he would love to settle down though, with someone he was getting old to be playing the field now anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 9**

**Accidents and Black in St. Mungo's**

* * *

"Good morning" said Hadrian, as both of them stirred awake.

"It certainly is" smiled Severus, bringing Hadrian closer to him, and kissing him passionately on the lips. He still couldn't believe that Hadrian was a virgin the man was only just younger than him. Well maybe more than just a little but Merlin, he had lost his virginity at sixteen.

"I thought children liked disturbing their parents early in the morning?" said Severus.

"Not abused ones, you would never walk into your father's room now would you?" said Hadrian.

Severus tensed; before he sighed, it was so weird that Hadrian knew everything about him. Yet Severus hadn't told him nor did he really know just how much Hadrian knew about him. It was becoming very apparent that he knew a lot.

"True" admitted Severus "I find it daunting that you know so much about me, yet I didn't tell you"

"I know, I'm sorry if it's freaking you out" said Hadrian bringing himself forward for another breath taking kiss.

"Are you going to tell Harry about us? or are we keeping it a secret?" asked Severus softly, once they stopped for air.

Hadrian blinked "I don't know, I guess we should just tell him, I'm not ashamed of you or anything"

"I didn't think you were" said Severus, if anything Hadrian would think Severus was ashamed of him. Hadrian had absolutely no confidence in his appeal to others and everything else. Severus had stopped caring what people thought a long time ago. He hoped Hadrian's self-confidence would grow soon.

Hadrian smiled softly, stretching himself out he got up and put his clothes on. Severus followed suit; they had things to do and couldn't stay in bed all day.

They both went to see how Harry was.

They found him sobbing in his room, going over to the boy Hadrian asked "Hey, what's the matter little one?"

He didn't seem to be able to respond to them, he was actually nearly hyperventilating. Severus decided he best put a calming charm on the child before he passed out or got any more worked up.

"Come here" said Hadrian lifting him up, then he realised what was wrong with the little boy.

"Oh dear, someone's had an accident" said Severus. "He probably thinks he's in trouble"

"Can you go and wash him Severus? I'll get his bed cleaned" said Hadrian taking the wet clothes off the child. then he handed him to Severus, Severus nodded and took him to his bath soothing him all the while,

* * *

"I'm sorry, so sorry" whispered Harry.

"Hush, little one it was just an accident, we have all done it" soothed Severus softly, as he got him into the warm bath.

"I didn't mean it" said Harry adamantly his green eyes wide.

"I know, I know" said Severus soothingly.

"Please don't send me back!" begged Harry "I'll be good, I promise!"

"We won't send you back, silly boy, you're ours forever" said Severus, Hadrian came in and put some fresh clothes on the rail for Harry.

"That's right," said Hadrian smiling softly, getting down beside his new little family.

"Really?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Really" said both men at the same time.

Only then did little Harry relax and start playing with his toys, Severus and Hadrian looked at one another and an understanding past through them they weren't going to give this new life up for anything in this world. Severus wouldn't let it happen; he never wanted to go back to his old life in the dungeons all alone, with only his firewhiskey for company.

They kissed each other and Harry giggled at them, a beaming smile broke out on his little face. he was obviously very happy for them, and that made Severus's and Hadrian's day. They had been weary about how he would react to them kissing, two men they knew much of the Muggle world detested it; hence many of the Muggleborns in the Wizarding world scorned it. However, Purebloods loved whoever they loved, and would get a carrier for their child thus removing the only valid complaint against a same sex pair who might be accused of not perpetuating their bloodlines.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Severus.

"You know what? I'm not even sure myself" smiled Hadrian.

"So we will just play it by ear" stated Severus.

"Yes" nodded Hadrian agreeing with his lover.

"Come on then, you little prune" said Hadrian in a squeaky voice. the little boy giggled, and squealed as he was lifted out and he let them dress him. he was used to Muggle clothes but not these Wizarding ones.

Once all of them dressed they finally settled down for breakfast, the usual newspaper delivery owl coming over and landing on the table. Hadrian put the money in it's pouch and gave it a bit of sausage and some orange juice to drink before it took off again.

"Well Sirius is now in St. Mungo's and he doesn't look too bad" said Hadrian.

"Too bad? he looks awful!" said Severus wide eyed. that was saying something because he really did detest Sirius Black with a passion.

"He would have been a lot worse!" stated Hadrian.

"I'll take your word for it," said Severus, knowing Hadrian knew what he was talking about. After all it was still supposed to be years before he managed to escape off that island.

"Who's Siiirus?" asked Harry.

"Your Godfather, who was wrongly accused of hurting your mummy and daddy" said Hadrian.

"Oh, he's not going to come and take me away is he?" asked Harry wide eyed, he liked it here very much.

"No, he may get to come and visit you when I feel the time is right though, OK?" asked Hadrian.

"Oh, OK then." said little Harry believing him.

"What do you plan on doing when the brown stuff hit's the fan?" asked Severus, he didn't want to swear in front of the child.

"God only knows" sighed Hadrian. "But everything's done legally and without Dumbledore having control over people he won't be so important and people shouldn't listen to him so slavishly."

"Let's hope so" said Severus.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 10 **

**More Plans Of Action**

* * *

"I have to get this to everyone who's affected in the Ministry by Dumbledore any ideas?" asked Hadrian sitting there holding a potion in his hands. It would stop all mind control potions from Dumbledore working, the old fool was more controlling than Hadrian had ever thought.

"In the coffee and water coolers" said Severus immediately knowing that the potion could be drunk with anything without any side affects.

"So it won't be rendered useless by additives?" asked Hadrian.

"No it will be fine and remain undetected" nodded Severus curtly.

"Morning Dad. Father," grinned the little boy coming out of his room looking better than he had the other day. "I'm all dry."

"What a clever boy you are" grinned Hadrian helping the little one onto the chair and began filling up his plate with food.

Harry practically radiated happiness with such a simple sentence, he wasn't used to being told positive things. He was finally beginning to believe he wasn't going back to the Dursley's.

"I've got a present for you" smiled Hadrian knowing his younger self was going to be over the moon.

"What?" asked Harry hyperly his green eyes glowing so intensely, he didn't think he had ever been so happy in his short life before.

Hadrian passed over the bag which had the presents he had bought for him in it. Harry peeked in the bag gawping at the contents, five books on different subjects for him to look at. There was also three teddies in the bag, a beautiful tiger, a panther and a black soft teddy bear. Harry touched them softly, awe clear as day on his face, stroking them softly as if he had never felt anything so soft in his life. He snuggled the panther under his arms, paying no mind to his breakfast as he cuddled it.

"It will be there when you finish your breakfast little one so why don't you eat up. After breakfast you can read your books after we get you dressed" said Severus softly.

"Yes father" grinned Harry using one hand to feed himself, the other still refused to let go of the panther. The bag was at his feet ready for when he finished his breakfast.

"I have children to teach after lunch, so anything you need to do you will need to do before then" said Severus softly.

"No problem Sev" grinned Hadrian widely. Oh he could get used to this, it was so strange, no fighting, no training, no Dumbledore; life was utterly fantastic to him. He was finally free and it was because of the man sitting opposite him, he owed him everything. He wasn't sure how serious the relationship was but he was going to give it his everything.

"Where do you teach father?" asked Harry his green eyes wide and full of curiosity.

"I teach potions to people at Hogwarts School, Harry. Somewhere you will go when you are eleven" smiled Severus.

"If Dumbledore doesn't try anything that is, if he does I will home school you" said Hadrian. He wasn't taking any chances with his younger self.

"Oh…why would Dumbledore try anything dad?" asked Harry his head cocked to the side in confusion.

Hadrian looked at Severus before a sigh left his lips, the quicker Harry learned the better. It was obvious Severus agreed with him because he nodded along with him. He wondered silently how Severus could still read him like an open book, they didn't know one another as well as his older Severus had.

"Dumbledore is a bad man, he's very sneaky and likes to make people do what he wants them to, even if it hurts them. He left you with the Dursley's knowing how you would be treated" said Hadrian softly.

Harry's green eyes sparkled a little less at that, "But you saved me and I like it here…he wouldn't force me back would he?" asked Harry very quietly.

"Yes he would if he had the chance, but I wouldn't let him…so just make sure you do not sign anything, touch or eat anything he gives you" said Hadrian adamantly trying to get it though to his younger self that Dumbledore was someone he wasn't to go near.

"I won't" promised Harry, he didn't have many rules here, and that was obviously one of them. Stay away from Dumbledore, whoever that may be. He really didn't want to go back to the Dursley's so he didn't have a problem with that.

"Good boy" smiled Hadrian kindly, he would need to compliment Harry as much as possible. Build up his confidence so he went to Hogwarts with his head held high and on firmly. When he was older he would make sure he knew just how bad Dumbledore was so he couldn't be duped. Right now It was the best he could do, he was only five and wouldn't be able to understand the things Dumbledore would or could do.

Harry grinned in contentment, finished his breakfast and asked if he could be excused. Politeness had been beaten into him, and neither Severus nor Hadrian wanted the manners to go away even if they disapproved of how they had been taught so they still asked him to ask before leaving the table. It's not like they were beating him for being disrespectful.

"You may" smiled Severus softly, Harry picked up his things and quickly went to his room. Already opening the work books, and getting to work with one of them, his little tongue poking out as he concentrated.

"He will need friends, friends who won't betray him or use him. Who would be best for that?" mused Hadrian.

"Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini although he no doubt doesn't like Muggleborns much he could change with a bit of help" said Severus drinking his dark strong coffee looking deep in thought.

"I suppose so…perhaps we could stop all this Muggleborn vs. Pureblood stuff" frowned Hadrian deep in thought himself.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Severus more amused and indulgent now.

"Voldemort is a half blood, Harry is a half blood, Dumbledore is a half blood do I really need to go on?" asked Hadrian scoffing lightly.

Severus blinked rapidly, he hadn't expected that…of course they were he knew that but had never put much thought about it much. The most powerful wizards in the wizarding world were half bloods. From what he said about Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and a few others he could name they weren't very powerful.

"What good would it do knowing this information?" frowned Severus.

"Perhaps I should buy a share of the Daily Prophet, make sure I have a controlling share of it. Start letting people know, perhaps even write a book on magic; the prejudice has to end. Perhaps Voldemort will have less Death Eaters that way. Damn it I just wished Voldemort had a body and I knew where he was kill him once and for all" swore Hadrian angrily.

Severus didn't say anything to that, he knew Voldemort wasn't dead, not just because of the journal. The Dark Mark was still visible, letting him know Voldemort was weakened but far from dead. So it had come as no surprise that Voldemort came back in his journals.

"At least I know where he will be when Harry turns eleven" said Hadrian smirking slightly.

Severus noticed that Harry was referring to his younger self as someone different. He was glad for that, he didn't like the thought that he was in a relationship with Harry who was just a child down the hall right now. Severus was still trying to keep them different people in his head as it was. Calling him Hadrian of course helped, at the end of the day they were still the same person.

"Indeed" smirked Severus, Albania, then the Forbidden forest trying to get the stone with Quirrell.

"The diary needs to be dealt with too…I need to get into Malfoy Manor as soon as possible" sighed Hadrian he didn't even know where the thing was. It was an impossible mission.

"Draco is my godson so I would have no problem getting in" said Severus "That is if it is there"

"Then you can summon it, the name on the diary is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort's true name" said Hadrian.

"No problem" said Severus "I go every birthday which is coming up quite rapidly"

"Don't worry he doesn't use it until Harry's second year so take your time" said Hadrian he was quite happy to let things play out and not get too greedy trying to get everything done at once. That was Dumbledore's problem trying to get everything done at once, well he wouldn't end up like him no way no how.

"Good" sighed Severus if he showed up unannounced Lucius would no doubt be extremely cautious.

"Is there anything you need to do today before you go to Hogwarts?" asked Hadrian softly.

"No nothing I'm just going to get dressed" said Severus.

"I'll dress Harry" said Hadrian softly, getting up, he was already dressed. A habit he found hard to break, as he usually got dressed in his cupboard or dorm, his only exception was Christmas at Hogwarts. He liked opening his presents in his pyjamas then putting on Molly Weasley's jumpers.

Severus and Hadrian walked off in different directions, Hadrian got Harry ready and he was surprised when he sat back down and started drawing around the dot to dot of the letter 'O' in his workbook, it was magical and told him he did it right then asked him to do it without help.

"Come though when you're ready Harry" smiled Hadrian.

"Yes daddy" grinned Harry happily.

"Remember to brush your teeth" his daddy said as he departed the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them**

**Chapter 11**

**Sirius Black Goes For Harry And Demands A Trial**

* * *

"Hello, Petunia I've come to collect Harry, I know you probably want to keep him but I am his Godfather" reassured Sirius seeing her jaw on the floor and fear in her eyes assuming it was out of fear of loosing Harry. "I will bring him to see you often! I've been in Azkaban and just got out" here Petunia squeaked even more, she knew about Azkaban and the Dementors and she feared them above all else.

Sirius Black looked great; he had been in St. Mungo's for quite some time. Getting better, putting on weight, gaining strength and his mind back. Not that he had lost it, but everything had been muddled up while in Azkaban. Sirius was thankful for Remus and Dumbledore keeping him company - or he feared he would have lost his mind. It only got worse when Sirius began getting better, the nurses had constantly flirted with him. Now here he stood ready to get his godson and finally bring him up - just like it should have always been. He was wearing Muggle clothes with a cloak on, but it was just a cape like cloak so he didn't draw too much unwarranted attention.

"I…I…I" murmured Petunia wide eyed, scared out of her mind.

"Really its OK we will let you keep in touch with him" murmured Remus softly, beside the man he had thought responsible for Harry's orphaned state for years. Sirius had thankfully forgiven him for such an assumption, stating that if Remus could forgive him for thinking he was the spy then he would forgive him for all the wrongful years in Azkaban and not visiting or fighting for him.

Remus watched Petunia curiously; there was fear, naked terror and panic from what he could smell. Harry had been with her since he was one but surely she could wouldn't fear that they would take him away? They had already reassured her that they would let Harry see them.

"He's been adopted" she managed to rasp after a few minutes of confused silence.

"Excuse me?" asked Sirius his voice going from friendly to cold and furious in seconds.

"He was adopted months ago" said Petunia trembling in fright, no one was here. Her husband was at work and her son thankfully was at school, she wondered if she could get away from those two intact.

"Who?" demanded Remus seeing as Sirius looked ready to murder Petunia - he couldn't have that they needed answers and frankly he didn't want Sirius back in Azkaban when he just got out.

"I can't remember" trembled Petunia petrified.

"You can't remember? You gave your nephew away and you can't remember?" snarled Sirius standing right in her face.

"Calm down Sirius, we can do nothing here…you don't want to end up back in Azkaban do you?" asked Remus smoothly, grabbing his agitated friend from doing something stupid.

"I was already wrongly imprisoned I wouldn't end up in there again for killing her." snarled Sirius, Petunia passed out falling back into her hall in a dead faint. She didn't hit anything on her way down so they just left her there, desperate to get to Dumbledore quickly - he would know what to do.

* * *

"Where is the boy?" asked Dumbledore surprised to see them without the child. Was the abuse that bad they had to take him to St. Mungo's first? He hoped not; he wouldn't be able to keep that from the papers, and he would indeed loose favour with the fickle Wizards and Witches in the Wizarding world.

"He's been adopted." whispered Sirius looking and feeling very sick.

"What?" shouted Dumbledore in utter surprise, his blue eyes going wide and twinkle abruptly leaving his face.

"Yeah, Petunia doesn't even remember who it was." said Remus his amber eyes solemn.

"Don't worry I will go and get in touch with my friend, he's a squib who works for Social Services in the Muggle world. If anyone can help it will be him especially when he realizes who it is" said Dumbledore, nodding before quickly making his way to the end of Hogwarts wards. Despite all the surprise entrances he, like everyone else, couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts.

"Can we come?" asked Sirius quickly, he didn't want to miss out on anything.

"Very well, come along" said Dumbledore with a sigh. He was getting annoyed at having to be nice all the time, however, if he wanted the world his way he would have to continue to do so. He just never expected to have to put up with Remus or Sirius again, at least not for another ten years or so if at all.

Dumbledore Glamoured his robes, and quickly made his way into the building. Asking a receptionist for "James Stanton" and the three were asked to wait as she tried to get in touch with them only after asking for his name.

"Mr. Stanton there is a Mr. Albus Dumbledore to see you" said Sammie his receptionist.

"Send him right in" said James immediately.

"Albus it's good to see you! How are you? Is everything alright? What can I do for you today?" beamed James happy to see his old mentor.

"I'm very well but troubling news has indeed reached me…you do know of Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore it was a statement, after all Dumbledore kept in touch with everyone useful from both worlds - he never knew when they would come in handy. He didn't see them very often but as everyone knew Dumbledore was very busy and important person.

"Of course, of course" smiled James, he may be a squib but it no way made him ignorant. He ordered the Daily Prophet and read it before he left for work every morning, and ensured it was burned in the fire before he left home. He had also known about the event of 'that night' before the papers had said anything, after all the wizards in the Wizarding world had went utterly crazy that Halloween night.

"Well he was adopted; his Aunt couldn't care for him any more that much seems obvious. She doesn't remember who adopted him so it must have been some time ago" frowned Dumbledore looking greatly worried. He was, just not for the reason they thought. If they had brought Harry up to embrace his magic and he was happy it would mean he was going to have to do something more drastic to gain control of the boy.

"Hold on a minute" said James already clicking away on some weird Muggle device or that's what Sirius thought. Remus on the other hand knew all about Muggle devices it's where he had been living for the past few years.

"Indeed it is all official, both his Aunt and Uncle signed and dated it, seven months ago. It's been pushed though the official channels and approved no problem. Private adoptions are very common as long as the parent or guardian sign away all rights of the child" said James reading and clicking his mouse to get more information.

"Who adopted him?" asked Dumbledore, hiding the bubbling fury, how could the Dursleys have sighed Harry away like that? Well they weren't getting any more of the money they got for housing the child that was for certain. He had no idea the account he set up for them in the Potter vault was no longer under his control.

Nothing was ever going to be in his control again and for Dumbledore the shit was going to hit the fan.

"Hadrian Anderson" said James, frowning "But before seven months ago he didn't exist - or at least not in the Muggle world…it could very well be a Wizard or someone creating a false identity to get ensure they were able to get a child."

"This isn't good news…does it indicate where they live?" asked Dumbledore sounding hopeful.

"Nothing," said James shaking his head.

"Print out what you can on his details and I'll see if this man is registered with the Ministry." said Dumbledore. He held no hope that this man was a wizard, god knows just who had him but it wasn't a wizard he was sure. A wizard would have bragged by this point at having 'the boy who lived' so it had to be a Muggle. However, Dumbledore was a man who looked over all his bases before deciding on a course of action.

Sirius and Remus just sat back letting Dumbledore deal with the man - they didn't know him but trusted him if Dumbledore did.

* * *

"Well done Harry! Ten out of ten!" grinned Hadrian feeling proud; he was the one that given Harry his basic education and some magical training. Harry's room had undergone great changes; he had hundreds of children's books, work books, games from gobstones to children's wizard chess. He also had many Muggle board games for when his friends came over. He had three friends so far, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Hadrian had hunted her down and told her parents about her magic, he wanted Hermione in Harry's life.

Blaise had changed a lot, for the first few months they hadn't known who it was they were playing with. Hadrian had Glamoured the scar from his younger self's head and that was it. Blaise hadn't gotten on with Hermione at first but their friendship was strong now. Hadrian had told Severus she hadn't gained her 'know it all' attitude yet as Severus had liked to call it.

Neville, the changes to that boy was astonishing to say the least. He had believed himself a squib, but with the help of two decent straightforward adults influencing his life he changed slowly but surely. It helped when he did accidental magic and Hadrian took great pride in telling Neville's Gran even if he exaggerated the circumstances to help the little boy. The knowledge that his best friend was Harry Potter had changed him completely as well. Little Neville Longbottom had finally realized his self worth in the world.

It was seeing Neville like that had caused Hadrian to fish out his potions books. He had handed them right to Severus, who was in the process of adding additional ingredients that were needed. It wasn't quite perfected yet but Severus was hoping something gave pretty soon.

"Brilliant can I floo over to Blaise's house?" asked Harry.

"You know I do not like you going over to other peoples' homes Harry" sighed the older man looking at him worriedly.

"Can I ask if he can come here?" asked Harry relenting.

His Father and Dad had been truthful to Harry and told him the dangers he could be in. Especially if people worked out whom he was, Death Eaters, Dumbledore in particular and Witches and Wizards in general after what happened to his real parents. He had found soon after getting there - they hadn't died in a car crash after all. His Aunt and Uncle had lied to him, his parents weren't useless or drunks but people who had saved him.

"No problem son" said Hadrian nodding smiling softly, with him and Severus instilling self preservation into the child - he hadn't been reckless or stupid. It went to show if someone had just taken the time to warn Harry he may not have performed some of the escapades he was now unknown for in this time.

Hadrian ignored his son's talking with Blaise trusting the little boy not to do anything he wasn't supposed to. Harry was rather clingy with Severus and himself at the moment, Hadrian was unsure of what it could mean. Perhaps it was a phase he was going though or perhaps he thought they were going to get rid of him. Or maybe, just maybe he realized he was finally safe at last.

The months had gone pretty fast, Severus still went to Hogwarts and taught children twice a day. The rest of the time he spent here with both his lover and son and also consumed in his potions quests. Severus felt a little responsible for the fact the Longbottom's had been hurt - he had told the prophecy to Voldemort after all.

Unfortunately it was only a limited time before everything was found out.

* * *

Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus made his way down to the Department of Children's welfare and adoption agency. They reached it after a nauseating time in the lifts they insisted on people using. If Dumbledore was honest he would rather use a Muggle one! They were much safer.

"I'd like to speak to someone please" said Dumbledore affably. Remus and Sirius as usual today right behind him.

"I'll take this one girls" said the boss, who happened to be a young woman about thirty five. She knew what this was about; Dumbledore had never been down there in her thirteen years of working there. This had to be about Harry Potter, and she was dreading it. She had sworn an oath not to talk about the abuse but without talking about it there was no way to say with certainty he should have been taken away from his abusive Aunt and Uncle. Thankfully no one could overturn her decision to allow Harry to be adopted.

"Come to my office" she said curtly, leading the way.

"Thank you very much!" beamed Dumbledore happily following her wait until it came out that she was the one that did it then he wouldn't so nice she betted.

"Sit down, there are silencing spells up that stop anyone overhearing" said Stephanie.

"I am here to see if Harry Potter was adopted magically? I want to cover all options and see if I can adopt him in the Wizarding world as it overrules any Muggle adoption. Plus I am his godfather James appointed me guardian should anything happen" explained Sirius not even batting an eyelash at Dumbledore's glare.

"You will find that hard to do, as Harry Potter was adopted in both worlds. His adoptive father ensured that he was safe in his custody" said Stephanie.

"You knew?" boomed Dumbledore looking furious; it was as if he was physically stopping himself from strangling her. Sirius' jaw dropped and Remus just stared at her in surprise.

"Indeed I did. I signed off on it" said Stephanie.

Dumbledore paled drastically, obviously understanding the consequences of her sighing it. She was the head of this department, she had been sworn in by the Wizengamot just like every head. No one could over turn her unless there was a majority vote by the Wizengamot - not even the Minister of Magic.

"Why?" rasped Sirius.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that" said Stephanie grimly.

"Can you tell us where he is? I want to get to know him again" asked Remus looking defeated.

"Where were you before? When Harry Potter lost everything? His godfather because he chose to run after Pettigrew rather than look after his godson. His parents had just died, his father's best friend had turned him into an orphan where were you then?" asked Stephanie looking disgusted, remembering the images in the pensive. Though Sirius's actions that Halloween were now public knowledge she still couldn't understand how he could have abandoned a child. Thankfully Dumbledore couldn't read her mind, all people in the ministry had good defences on their minds it was one of the requirements.

Remus looked for all the world a stranded fish.

"You have no right to say such things, he too had just lost everything!" said Dumbledore.

"Yes but he was a man not a year old baby" sneered Stephanie.

"Can you tell us where he is?" whispered Sirius looking pleadingly at Stephanie.

Stephanie replied curtly "Only way that will happen is if you go through official channels. I will get in touch with the father for you and if he is agreeable I will give you the address. Come back again in two weeks, and before you leave make an appointment".

Stephanie wasn't stupid, she knew she would be called before the Wizengamot and forced to tell them where Harry was. But this gave her the time to warn the man. It was the least he deserved, after all he had saved Harry Potter when the rest of the Wizarding world failed him.

The three men left, two of them giving half hearted 'thank you's' before leaving. Dumbledore did indeed call an order meeting for that afternoon; he wanted Harry back in his grasp as soon as possible. He couldn't believe a wizard had Harry Potter. He was supposed to have remained oblivious to his world and who he was until it was time for Hogwarts. Then be grateful to him for rescuing him from his pestilential relatives.

As soon as they were away Stephanie did indeed write a letter to Hadrian Anderson and alerted the man.

* * *

That evening Severus and Hadrian were lying in bed; their son was already out for the count. He had been bathed after Blaise had gone home, and had barely been able to eat his dinner before exhaustion had robbed him of consciousness. Harry was finally going to be able to come off the nutrition and growth potions. He was finally up to a decent weight and size for his age, perhaps a little taller than his friends but that didn't matter.

"How was your day?" asked Severus soothingly, basking in the afterglow. Their relationship had progressed in leaps and bounds, and Severus now knew virtually everything there was to know about his lover. He no longer thought of the Harry's (even if he did call his lover Hadrian) in his life as the same person. One Harry (Hadrian) was his lover and the other was his son as simple as that.

"Good, Harry's brilliant at all his subjects, though I hate the fact that he cannot go to primary school like normal children. However, his safety is more important to me. I'm just glad he has friends or I would feel much worse about keeping him at home in all honesty." said Hadrian cuddling into Severus. "I love being here with you." He might be nearly the same age as the man beside him but he hadn't been in a relationship before. Dumbledore had well and truly made sure of that. Now that Hadrian was in one he realized he had missed out on so much.

"I know" smirked Severus slightly; Hadrian kept reminding him every other week.

They looked up in surprise when an owl pecked on the window of their room. Frowning in confusion he opened the window magically and it came in. Hooting Hadrian took the owl realizing it was from the Ministry and opened it.

"Who's that from?" asked Severus, knowing it was from the Ministry of Magic but not exactly who.

"Stephanie Doyle at the adoption agency." said Hadrian "Dumbledore has finally found out…she's just warning us"

"Don't worry everything will be alright" said Severus, bringing Hadrian closer, though his black eyes looking worried and cautious. Despite his words he was actually really worried; usually Severus wasn't one to sugar-coat things like that and told it how it was. He guessed more had changed than either had predicted.

"I've done all I can, now I can only hope everything works out in my favour. The Ministry are still getting their antidote to the controlling potion so I might be in for a fair trial" said Hadrian, "We cannot tell him, he will just freak out and I'm afraid he will run away to avoid it…going back to the Dursleys I mean"

"We have to tell him, but remind him we have custody of him and nothing can change that." said Severus.

"Unless they disregard it and give him to Sirius." sighed Hadrian.

"Then you will tell Sirius Black and Remus Lupin the truth about who you are" said Severus smoothly, "Ensure you keep your son and get them on board as well." ever the Slytherin and thinker.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." said Hadrian sounding stunned.

"Of course it is." scoffed Severus "I made came up with it."

Hadrian laughed, relaxing against Severus feeling better, the owl had already disappeared. He shut the window and together they showed their love for one another passionately again - knowing they both needed it to take their mind of the next coming weeks.

Both of them wondering if their son would still be in their custody after the coming confrontations.

* * *

Lovely Editing Jewls :) Thanks For Taking The Time To Do It! R&R please


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them**

**Chapter 12**

**The Trial And A Few Home Truths **

* * *

Needless to say the next few weeks were worrying for both Severus and Hadrian. They had waited a week before saying anything to their son, knowing they couldn't keep it quiet any longer. Harry was going to have to be prepared for what was to come. They didn't want to take him to the courtroom completely unprepared. So with dread the two adults let Harry play with his friends, then Portkey'd home at five o'clock in time for their dinners. They always had their lunch with Harry at his house; Hadrian didn't mind cooking for them. Once dinner was finished with, they told Harry to sit down on the couch that they had something to discuss.

"What's wrong dad?" frowned Harry, looking up at his dad and father worriedly. He knew something was bugging them, he had been with them long enough to know that, it had been nearly eight months since he had been adopted and he'd come to read his fathers' emotions and body language. He would be seven years old in four months and two weeks, and he had been told he was allowed to celebrate his birthday. It would be his first birthday party and Harry couldn't wait for it - it simply couldn't come quickly enough.

"I'm afraid Dumbledore has found out quicker than we anticipated that you aren't at your…the Dursley's" said Hadrian, he under no circumstances wanted to call them family. That wasn't family; the disgusting humans that looked and behaved more like animals were the ones who were truly horrendous and freakish. They had a nerve calling Harry freakish when they themselves found it all right to sell and abuse their nephew.

"We should have expected it sooner, you knew Sirius Black would try to get him sooner or later." Severus pointed out quickly.

"I thought Dumbledore would stop him for at least four more years…until Dumbledore himself 'rescued' Harry when it was time to start Hogwarts." shrugged Hadrian sadly.

"Well that's not the case." said Severus sighing, as he pinched the bridge of his nose a sure sign of anxiety as Hadrian had learned.

"What does it mean?" asked little Harry looking worried.

"It means we are going to have to go to court to keep you" said Hadrian honestly, staring sadly into a mirror image of his own green eyes.

"You will keep me though right dad? Father?" asked little Harry his eyes wide with fear.

"We will do everything in our power to do so" said Severus, his onyx eyes staring deeply into his son's green eyes that were so much like his lovers yet so different. His soon to be adoptive son didn't have the pain, hurt and sadness lingering in his green eyes like Hadrian. If either of them had anything to do with it then he wouldn't ever.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked little Harry, his voice barely above a whisper.

"There is something you can do…it will convince them all that the Dursley's wasn't a suitable placement for you. It might just tip them in my favour for rescuing you when they failed. Sirius might be your godfather but you are legally my son" said Hadrian adamantly.

"So what can I do?" asked little Harry eagerly, edging over his seat he wanted to do anything to help – to make sure he stayed with his dad and father.

"It's not pleasant little one." said Hadrian sharing a concerned look with Severus. They really didn't want to do this but there wasn't an alternative to be had. Hadrian had shown his earlier memories to the woman, she had no idea it hadn't even come from little Harry. Unfortunately it wasn't something he could do officially; as the memories were tested they would know they weren't from Harry.

"I don't care! I want to stay with you!" protested Little Harry angrily, kicking his foot on the couch.

"None of that Harry! We have brought you up better than that!" said Severus softly, holding his knee stopping him from kicking the couch and taking out his frustration on it.

"You shouldn't let your anger control you." said Hadrian just as softly as Severus even if he was reprimanding him.

Little Harry blushed and looked down "I'm sorry daddy, father" he murmured sadly.

"I know you are angry but it doesn't change anything does it?" asked Severus smoothly.

"No." said little Harry shaking his little head to emphasise his answer.

"Good, that's better. Now what we wanted to do was take some memories from you and put them into vials to show the Wizengamot that's the people we will be going to see. They are the people who will be deciding where you will be staying so you must be courteous to them." said Hadrian.

"Why should I? They want to take me away." pouted little Harry, his hair wasn't the bird nest it had been when they first got him; it framed his face, just short of his shoulders. Seeing his father having longer hair he wanted it too, and didn't unconsciously keep it the same length with magic like before. After his aunt had cut his hair off, he had made it come back and it had remained the same length until he had come to live with Severus and Hadrian.

"No they don't, they have been called because Dumbledore's trying to get you to go with your godfather Sirius and Remus your er, biological father's best friend." said Hadrian, conversations like that weren't easy, considering they had the same father and he wasn't able to call him by that any more not in little Harry's presence anyway.

"I'll be good." promised Harry, he didn't want to let down his fathers' by being disrespectful. There weren't very many rules in this house, none as ridiculous as there had been at the Dursley's anyway. Harry was told not to be disrespectful, listen to the adults, go to them with problems he has never to hide anything from them, and never use magic unsupervised. To do his best with his work and if he broke any of them he usually stood in the corner for five minutes depending on the infraction. They always reassured him they loved him still afterwards, and it had only happened three times. He had gotten frustrated at the fact he hadn't been allowed to visit his friends until his work was done. He had remained in the corner facing the wall, he had cried the entire time. It was his way of testing them to see if they were truthful, so it hadn't happened in a while. Needless to say standing in a corner was nothing on what the Dursley's had done to him and he respected his fathers' a great deal and loved them. He didn't want to loose them to anyone, not even his so called godfather he couldn't even remember.

"I know you will." said Severus softly, his onyx eyes hiding his worry behind his Occlumency shields. Harry had terrible nightmares and Severus had been meditating with Harry before bedtime, which would in the end lead to closing his mind from intrusion. Even mediation would allow Harry to know someone was in his mind. He would be safe from anyone wishing to find out more - even Dumbledore as sly as he was. He had been doing this for four months now, and the nightmares were getting much better he no longer woke up screaming begging the Dursley's not to hurt him any more

"I need you to think of ten different instances when you were at the Dursley's OK? Just one at a time, it will feel extremely funny but you must concentrate and stay still." instructed Hadrian showing his son that it was important.

"Ok." said little Harry nodding his head softly.

"Good," said Hadrian, flicking his wand into his hand from his wrist holder. He held it to his son's temple, having to stop the trembles from showing. Severus seemed to be aware regardless, and soothingly rubbed circles around his lovers back supporting him. It had been hard for Hadrian to do when he was seventeen years old, he could imagine what it was like for a six year old boy. Severus also still had his other hand on his son's knee, supporting both of them.

Hadrian withdrew the memory and placed it in a vial, before returning his wand to his son's temple. He tried to ignore little Harry's tortured look as he had to think and see the memories all over again. Hadrian just wanted to get this over and done with, the second, third, fourth and so on were soon extracted. There was ten little bottles lined up with smoky looking substances only few people could actually tell were memories. As soon as they were done little Harry practically slumped forward in exhaustion. Severus caught him; he then withdrew a dreamless sleeping potion from his robes and fed it to his son. Once it was in him, the tired haunted green eyes closed in sleep.

Severus picked him up and carried him through to his room, setting him on his upraised knee and pulled back the covers. Setting him in his bed, he tucked him in and left the room, keeping the door open so they would know when he woke, but that wouldn't happen for at least twelve hours or so. He would sleep through the night without any dreams, it was for the best; it was exhausting extracting such traumatic memories.

"He will be fine." said Severus softly going back to his lover.

"I hope so." said Hadrian grimly.

"It's the only way, you know that, do not feel guilty." reprimanded Severus curtly.

Hadrian smiled at him, feeling better he nodded his head and leaned into Severus. Who would have thought he would find comfort in Severus's arms? The older Severus he knew had been more like a mentor, too haunted and bitter to think about having a lover. This Severus was better, less hostile and war hurt. None the less this Severus was just as smart and Slytherin as the Severus he knew from the future. The Severus he knew wouldn't have ever taken him on as a lover anyway, or at least Harry didn't think so. That Severus had watched him grow up from eleven years old until just before he left. Yes, he was more like a mentor, but this Severus, this Severus was his lover and someone Harry could see himself living with for the rest of his life.

"I've told the others that they cannot come for the rest of the week, we need time to ourselves to be a family just in case the worst should happen." said Severus sombrely.

Hadrian smiled despite the dire situation that was just like Severus: always the realist. Hadrian was adamant about never telling Remus or Sirius he was from the future. He didn't trust them; he never would because they adored Dumbledore. Always would, always have heck, they had died for the man's cause. No they were too manipulated into thinking the best about Dumbledore, even he himself had done everything Dumbledore had asked. The mind controlling potion and the fact Dumbledore had killed Severus had been what set him free. Future Severus must have known that's what would happen. Hence the reason he had given Hadrian his journals, looks like Severus had known him better than he knew himself. Hadrian didn't trust anyone else with potions other than Severus, so Severus must have reasoned he would get in touch with his past self. Was that Severus's plan? Had he foreseen them becoming lovers? Surely Severus couldn't have seen this happening? He shook his head sharply to get out those thoughts. He had no room for them in his mind, it didn't matter what future Severus had planned because Hadrian was here now not there.

* * *

That week had been very bitter-sweet for the family; they had indeed spent the entire week together. Severus didn't go down and brew potions like he usually would. They spent every waking moment with little Harry, showing him he was loved no matter what. Little Harry seemed to hold himself together until the morning of the court date. They found the little boy crying in his room, fear written across his face.

"Oh Harry." sighed Severus shaking his head sadly, walking over to the bed and sat down. He opened his arms and was assaulted by the little boy as he tried to mould himself onto Severus. It didn't look like he was ever going to let go, unconsciously Severus began rocking him back and forth in a familiar soothing manner.

"I'm so scared father." whispered Harry confiding in Severus.

"I know, we are too," said Severus hiding nothing from his son.

"I'll run away from them if they make me go." confided Harry once more.

Severus was unsure about what to say to that, Harry could end up hurt or in the arms of someone less favourable. It wasn't a good thing to be thinking, but he knew regardless of what they said or did if Harry was that unhappy he would do it. He could feel the conviction radiating of the powerful six year old.

They had gotten Harry a focus stone, and he was also allowed to use magic with Hadrian's wand. It was of course suitable for both of them as they were one and the same. They had noticed little Harry doing small bits of wandless magic two months ago and then begun teaching him what they could. Just small spells, ones that would help him get out of sticky situations. The Alohamora spell for one, stunning spells second and of course the binding spell. They had also told him about the apparation spell, and that he should only use it in very dire circumstances. Like when Voldemort came back or if Death Eaters caught him, or Dumbledore if the man tried to take him.

"Come now, Harry, no use crying it doesn't do us any good right now. If the worst happens then cry, until then there's no need for tears OK?" said Severus once Harry had calmed down.

A small head jerked softly up and down answering his question without voicing it.

"Good boy, now go and get showered, brush your teeth and get dressed in your best clothes." said Severus shooing the six year old off his lap. Severus shook his head when Harry ran off to do as he was told. So much had changed in eight months; he would never imagine his life would have turned out like this. Sometimes it had been very surreal, a great but weird dream. Unfortunately Dumbledore was about to find out about him, and he wasn't going to be happy. It was a good thing then that Dumbledore needed him for when Voldemort came back. If he thought Severus was going to spy on his family then the old fool had another thing coming. He only needed to be there in time for his classes and then leave again, until his contract was up then he could stop going altogether. Hadrian had suggested brewing his potions and building up his reputation would help him. Hadrian had turned the Dark Mark completely invisible; it was still there, he could feel the connection but if anyone accused him now they would find a bare unmarked arm. Only Parseltongue would be able to undo his work, and Harry was currently the only one available who could do it - and he wouldn't undo it.

Severus had wished to take it off, but he had been reluctant after knowing Voldemort could come back. If anything happened he wanted to ensure he could go back, and make sure Harry stayed as safe as possible.

"Father are you OK?" asked Harry, coming back into his room a towel wrapped around him.

Severus looked startled, he must have remained thinking longer than he realized. He smiled softly at his son, only one of the few who was ever bestowed them. Nodding his head he walked out of the room, ruffling little Harry's hair as he went.

In turn he went to get ready, waking up his lover after he was finished. Dressed in more formal attire than his usual stiff teaching robes, which had spells woven in to protect him from exploding potions. He no longer had an entirely black wardrobe; his lover didn't like him wearing black all the time. However the robes he bought him were very acceptable, usually dark greens, blues and even a grey one. They were all very pricey too, from Gladrags - he couldn't have afforded his robes from there not on his teacher's pay. He didn't like the fact his lover was buying for him, but Hadrian didn't mind he said as he had more than he could spend in ten life times. Secretly a part of him was happy to let someone take care of him, look after him, who better to let than his lover? It wasn't to say he was sickleless, he had money just not enough to spend needlessly on expensive robes. He had bought his lover and son many things over the past few months. Nothing truly extravagant but both seemed very happy to receive them none the less.

Hadrian dressed in blue robes and a lighter blue cloak, Harry was dressed in Muggle clothes with a black cloak and Severus was in his black robes with a green cloak.

"Ready to go?" asked Hadrian softly.

"Yeah." said Little Harry very sadly.

"Then let's go." said Severus, Hadrian opened his arms for the little six year old. Once Harry was safely on his hip, they apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Harry was buried in the crook of his father's neck not wanting to see anyone. His scar was unconcealed and Harry didn't want anyone gawping at him, like even his best friends had done when they had realized who they had befriended.

Despite arriving five minutes early everyone was already there, which included Albus Dumbledore unfortunately. Dumbledore actually did a double take when he saw Severus, the twinkle left his eye as fury took its place. Only for a few seconds before the twinkle covered it back up again becoming the genial Headmaster once more.

"Harry!" said Sirius loudly, being restrained by Remus from getting up and actually taking his godson from this strange man's arms. He didn't like it at all, how dare someone adopt his godson? He was furious with this man.

The usual long announcements were made by Fudge; Hadrian wanted to roll his eyes he had heard enough of them to last a life time. The most pathetic time was for using underage magic, he would ensure that didn't happen to his son. Dumbledore's name was annoyingly long and seemed to take forever; thankfully Harry's name wasn't long. Hadrian nodded curtly to Stephanie for warning them.

"Take your seats!" Fudge finally announced Hadrian, little Harry and Severus were next to Madam Bones. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were beside Minister Fudge on the opposing side.

"Now Mr. Anderson, care to share why you adopted Mr. Potter?" asked Fudge in his usually oily voice.

Hadrian blinked he had been under the impression this was all about Sirius getting access or full custody of Harry not about him, and he told them so.

"I was under the impression this meeting was about Harry's godfather getting custody or rights to see him not about myself." remarked Hadrian smoothly, his son still clutched close to his side.

"You would do well to just answer the questions." said Madam Bones.

"Its nobody's business why I chose to adopt Harry." said Hadrian sharply.

"This is to determine if you keep your son so I suggest you just do as asked." said Fudge softly.

"Very well, I adopted Harry because I felt his previous guardians weren't suitable." said Hadrian.

"It had nothing to do with him being the boy who lived?" asked Fudge doubtfully.

"The boy who lived that might be all you see him as but I see him as a six year old child. A child who's lost everything and deserves better than what this world condemned him to" said Hadrian honestly "So no, I care nothing for his stupid title as the boy who lived, I that believe it had more to do with the lad's mother dying for him than anything he did."

"Why do you say that?" asked Madam Bones curiously.

"Why was he put with the Dursleys?" asked Hadrian not directly answering her questions.

"Because of the blood wards that kept him safe until you took him away." said Sirius jumping in before anyone could answer.

"Blood wards, his mother's family, where his mother's blood dwells I think that's a big clue there." said Hadrian smartly. "No I do not believe Harry had much to do with the events of that Halloween."

Sirius was frowning; Remus had a look of contemplation on his face staring at Hadrian curiously. Fudge looked stunned as did the majority of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore on the other hand looked like he had been told every lemon drop factories had declared a strike and weren't going to go back any time soon. Severus had to suppress the smirk at the looks on everyone's' faces.

"Why did you think the Dursley's weren't appropriate? You removed him from a home he had known for five years - uprooted him and brought him into a world he was unfamiliar with." said Dumbledore sadly.

"Uproot? I guess he was going from a cupboard to a proper bedroom, it must have been very traumatic for him." snorted Hadrian looking greatly amused.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sirius furiously.

"Look I don't want to be here all day. I want to be able to go home with my son so I want this over with. I adopted my son in both worlds, he is finally happy with where he was and now you are threatening to send him to people he doesn't know, uprooting him once more. He is petrified so please for his sake lets get this over with." sighed Hadrian sadly, resigning himself to playing by their rules if it helped little Harry who had begun shaking upon hearing Sirius' raised voice.

"Very well." said Madam Bones, she had a niece the same age and felt sympathy for this man.

"I have memories here which I want to show you, about Harry's life." suggested Hadrian.

"You pulled out memories from a six year old boy?" cried Dumbledore surprised.

"With his permission, that is how much he doesn't want to leave his home." said Hadrian in a very low dangerous voice. Which indicated he was seriously pissed off, neither Severus nor little Harry had ever heard him use that tone of voice and it was rather daunting to hear it.

"Pass them over please." said Madam Bones; she was the one that dealt with memories and ensuring they were authenticated. Which she did, the whispery trail did indeed lead back to little Harry. Who had yet to remove his face from Hadrian's robes, causing some concerned looks to be thrown around the room.

They were then inserted into the pensive, which was then projected against the wall for all to see. Hadrian put a silencing charm over Harry, ensuring he couldn't hear anything that happened. Tightening his hold on the child, he let the memories play out, everyone looked sick to the back teeth by the time everything was done.

The night he had been taken to the Dursley's, being found by Petunia at the door and being stuffed into the cupboard.

One with him screaming for his mummy and daddy, being slapped by his aunt for making noise…not getting any proper food just scraps thrown into his cupboard…

Doing accidental magic at the age of three…the beating he got from Vernon and told he was freakish and disgusting…Vernon swearing to beat the magic out of him…

Four year old Harry being bullied by Dudley and his friends, unable to make friends because of them…the nursery teachers ignoring it…

Five year old Harry asking what happened to his parents…the horrifying answer…his parents were drunks his father an unemployed bum and mother a whore…both died in a car accident and they got stuck with him because no one wanted him on account of his abnormalities…

Five year old Harry making breakfast, getting his hands burnt on the hob for burning their toast…his magic making him better…

Five year old Harry's hair being cut by his aunt, leaving the fringe to hide his freakish scar or so she called it…

The day Harry had come for him…offering them money for Harry…being patched up…

A normal day at his new home… getting a bath…playing games…being normal for once…

Getting a row for being cheeky to his new parents…standing in the corner…being told he was loved afterwards…

Hadrian flushed bright red at those memories, he had instructed his son to put memories of the Dursley's not him! If it helped then so be it, but did he have to add the memory of him offering them money to get Harry? Really? He could only hope that they didn't give him to Sirius and Remus for that. He hadn't even been aware that Harry had heard the conversation either; a sigh left his lips there was nothing he could do now.

"Why did you offer them money?" asked Fudge looking sick, after seeing those memories who could blame him really.

"That's the only way they would have willingly signed the papers…if I had gotten the Ministry involved it would have been bad. Death Eater families would have been queuing up to get him." said Hadrian sadly. "I just wanted Harry to have a normal life as possible; going through a long gruelling trial wouldn't have helped him."

Most of the Wizengamot nodded knowing Hadrian Anderson was speaking nothing but the truth. It seemed to most of them that Hadrian knew what he was doing with the child. The memories they had seen proved that, punishing him then telling him they still loved him afterwards.

"A Death Eater still has him." sneered Sirius furiously; sure he was sick at what he had seen. He was furious that Severus Snape had taken the place as his godson's father. James Potter was probably rolling in his grave at the thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Hadrian obliviously, or so they thought.

"Snape's a Death Eater." sneered Sirius.

"Excuse me?" gasped Hadrian looking appalled.

"I think you will find you have been misinformed." said Severus smoothly.

"Indeed that is correct Sirius, you have been misinformed." said Dumbledore his twinkle missing as he looked down at Sirius in warning. He couldn't loose his spy; he had already Obliviated everyone at Karkaroff's trial when Severus' name was mentioned. As far as everyone was concerned Snape was a miserable bastard but that's it, nothing else but also a lot of people admired the fact he was the youngest potions master in the world. The Ministry had tried to hire him to run their potions labs. He had been hired by Dumbledore before that and he didn't want to loose the man for more reasons than that.

"What are you talking about?" scoffed Sirius furious that Dumbledore was seemingly taking their side.

"He means I'm not a Death Eater, the teachers are checked before they are hired." smirked Severus smoothly, abruptly baring both his forearms. Even Dumbledore was shocked to see smooth unblemished skin; his eyes twinkled thinking Severus had found a way to conceal it.

"If it's possible I want to keep full custody of my son." said Hadrian, abruptly, this was just proving Sirius Black wasn't fit to even see Harry.

"I think it's more than possible Mr. Anderson, it seems like you are a very good influence in Mr. Potter's life." said Madam Bones curtly.

"That's not fair! He's my godson!" snarled Sirius standing up furiously.

Hadrian handed his son over to Severus, which was easy to do as Harry loved Severus as much as Hadrian. Hadrian stood up his face a mask of utter distaste as he faced Sirius Black. He had loved this man for the two years he had known him, or loved what could have been. Sirius was his chance of a family, but he had never been. He saw Sirius a total of what? Seven times before he died.

"Then tell me why you insisted on going after Pettigrew instead of taking care of your orphaned godson?" snarled Hadrian furiously, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I…I," said Sirius swallowing thickly.

"That's hardly fair! He just lost three of his best friends." protested Remus sadly.

"Pathetic! Harry had just lost his bloody parents!" snarled Hadrian furiously. "He was abandoned by his own godfather so he could go out and get some petty revenge on Pettigrew!"

"He regrets it!" cried Remus angrily.

"Now he does! He has a half-arsed excuse, what about you?" sneered Hadrian.

The Wizengamot looked like they were watching a tennis match, their heads going from one side of the room to the other. Quite content to sit and listen to the argument unfolding between these Wizards.

"He always was a coward." said Severus smoothly "Even in school, ran off with his tail between his legs."

"Now, now Gentlemen, this is about Harry not past events, he deserves to get to know his godfather again." said Dumbledore soothingly. "Perhaps get custody him for the summer holidays each year?"

"Not going to happen, not if I can help it." swore Hadrian angrily.

"I'm afraid it's not up to you" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"It is up to me, he is my son and Black cannot control his anger as demonstrated when he doesn't get his way. I cannot in good conscience allow my son to put up with that. He's been abused, loud voices could put him back right at the beginning. Black doesn't have the knowledge on how to deal with abused children" said Hadrian emotionlessly.

"I would learn! Anything for my godson." snarled Sirius furiously.

Hadrian just raised an eyebrow looking around the room as if he had just made his point.

"I'm afraid Mr. Anderson raises very interesting points, Mr. Black up until this point everything you have done hasn't been in the best interest of your godson." said Fudge seriously.

"I think it's best if Mr. Potter remained where he is, I'm assuming Mr. Anderson he's getting educated?" asked Madam Bones.

"To the best of his abilities." said Hadrian seriously.

"Then I think this meeting can come to a close, the Wizengamot of course makes the last decision." said Fudge importantly, "This session will continue in half an hour."

"Harry do you want to go get something to eat?" asked Hadrian his complete attention on his son.

"Yes dad." said Harry eagerly, talking for the first time.

"Come on then." said Hadrian, holding his hand out, Harry jumped out of Severus's arms and took Hadrian's hand. Severus stood up straightening his robes and both men and boy walked out of the room. Everyone watched them go before leaving the room.

"A ham and cheese sandwich, cheese and onion sandwich, and a ham sandwich, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and a muffin please" said Hadrian from the cafeteria inside the Ministry of Magic.

"Add a black coffee pot to the order, with milk on the side." said Severus smoothly.

Hadrian grinned in amusement; he should have guessed, Severus loved his coffee. That done they paid the price and walked over to their seats and sat down. Harry got his cheese and ham sandwich and a drink of pumpkin juice also his muffin. Severus took his own cheese and onion sandwich and poured himself a coffee. Hadrian took his ham sandwich and they dug into their lunch feeling famished.

"What happens next?" asked little Harry only after swallowing his bite of sandwich, he had manners after all.

"The people will decide what they want to do, we will all be called back inside and we can only hope for the best now." said Hadrian softly.

"Oh." said little Harry, eating his sandwich, his only wish that the people would let him remain with his dad and father.

Severus groaned when he caught sight of Remus, Dumbledore and Sirius coming into the lunch room. They bought food themselves and sat far too close to them for their liking.

Both men ignored the three of them, drinking their coffees and finishing off their sandwiches. Keeping an eye on the time, Harry ate his muffin quietly aware of the tension in the room. Both men could feel the stare of the men boring into their own. There was a longing look in both Sirius and Remus' faces, and it made Hadrian feel slightly guilty but needs must. He didn't want Remus and Sirius to get him; he wanted to bring his son up as he pleased. He didn't care if the son he was bringing up was himself; it mattered not because Harry wasn't going to turn out anything like him. So they were always going to remain two different people, Harry was going to grow up loved with a family - something he had never had, it made them two different people in his mind already.

Suddenly an announcement surrounded everyone, letting them know the Wizengamot in courtroom three had made their decision.

"Let's go son." said Severus, knowing it would deliberately work Sirius up into a rage. Concealing a smirk when Harry immediately latched himself onto him. He took a look at Sirius' red face and continued on, his lover gave him an amused pointed look before shaking his head.

Behind them Remus and Dumbledore had to forcefully restrain Sirius from making things worse. Dumbledore wasn't happy with how things went, when the papers got on on to it, his name would be dragged through the mud. Everyone knew he had put Harry with the Dursleys; he was surprised no one in the Ministry had said anything. He wanted to kill Harry Anderson and be done with it, however he couldn't do it right away. Perhaps he could get Sirius implicated again, Remus to run away once more and place Harry with someone else who would be better provided to bring him up.

Everyone was seated once more; Sirius still looked furious but wasn't fighting to get anywhere any more They silently wondered what Dumbledore and Remus had said to him.

"Has a decision been made?" asked Fudge to the Wizengamot curiously.

"It has." said the chief of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore couldn't have anything to do with this case as he was 'emotionally involved' as it were. He spoke up anyway.

"I do believe Harry would be better of with his godfather and his father's friend. Harry was after all supposed to go to them should anything happen. Honour James Potter's final wish, do not let the fact Sirius ended up in prison stop him - he was after all wrongly imprisoned, we do owe him a great deal after not giving him a trial." said Dumbledore authoritatively.

Hadrian hid a smirk; Dumbledore was in for a shock when they didn't obey him. Severus had to stop himself reacting, oh he knew just as well as his lover did what Dumbledore was doing. However, the potion they had been providing the Ministry stopped it. Dumbledore could keep feeding them it but Hadrian and Severus continued to counteract it.

"We have decided to allow Hadrian Anderson to keep full custody of Harry Potter. It will be up to him whether Sirius Black or others will be allowed to visit Harry Potter." said the chief Wizengamot leader.

Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared, he looked utterly baffled and both men were hard pressed not to laugh.

"I can go home?" shrieked little Harry hyperly, overly excited jumping up and down on Severus's lap.

"Yes, we can. Let's get going." smirked Hadrian in amusement. This time he picked up little Harry again and put him on his hip. He didn't want any chances of Harry being hurt or dragged off. Goodness knows what Dumbledore would do now he hadn't gotten his own way. They couldn't apparate from the room so they needed to get to the atrium. Madam Bones gave them back Harry's memories, thankfully it wouldn't be as traumatic putting them back as it was taking them out.

"Thank you." said Hadrian curtly, before walking out of the room Severus right beside him.

"Please let Sirius see his godson!" shouted Remus jogging to catch up with them.

"Perhaps when he grows up." sneered Hadrian walking even faster.

"This will destroy him!" whispered Remus his voice raw with emotion.

"Then he should have thought about Harry before he did something stupid" sighed Hadrian softly.

"He truly regrets it." sighed Remus.

"I believe he might now…but Sirius isn't someone Harry needs right now." said Hadrian tiredly. "Harry doesn't remember any of you, and it's all your own faults for abandoning him when he needed you the most. Instead of was saved by a complete stranger."

"You aren't a stranger." frowned little Harry not liking that.

"No but I was at the time". explained Hadrian softly, his fingers stroking his son's face; a look of reverence on his face.

"Please." pleaded Sirius coming up behind Remus a tortured look on his face.

"If and when I think Harry is ready, and if Harry even wants it then I will get in touch." said Hadrian shrugging his shoulders.

Nobody failed to notice how little Harry tightened his hold on his dad in fear.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement?" asked Dumbledore coming up behind them.

"I've came up with one, now if you will excuse me I need to get my son home." said Hadrian scowling at Dumbledore.

With that Hadrian went the rest of the way and promptly apparated not giving them any more time to talk. He wasn't going to change his mind, they had tried to take Harry away from him - he was furious. If they had just asked then perhaps they might have come up with something. Instead they had gotten greedy and listened to Dumbledore. So no, they would be lucky if they ever got to see Harry in his life after that display.

"Well… that went well." sighed Severus sitting down flicking the kettle on, once the kettle boiled it floated over. Both men had strong coffee while they put the exhausted six year old to bed. It had been a trying day for the child, so it didn't surprise them that he was sleeping.

"Indeed." smirked Hadrian amused, just remembering Dumbledore's face made him giddy as hell. As hard as he tried he couldn't remember Dumbledore's face being so disgustedly shocked before in his life. He had seen him furious though, just before the time travel potion took him away.

* * *

R&R PLZ


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 13 **

**Harry's Birthday and The Longbottom's Got Better**

* * *

It had been four months and two weeks since the trial, and the family were pretty much back to normal. Severus had indeed been stopped by Dumbledore, who was furious about Severus's defection. Thankfully Severus wasn't required to remain at Hogwarts, after his classes he would floo out and go home. Which wasn't happening now, as his contract was up and it was the summer holidays. Most of the time Dumbledore didn't even get a chance to say anything before Severus was gone. Dumbledore seemed to realize he had lost Severus's loyalty but there was nothing to be done, he needed the man when Voldemort came back and he knew it. So he couldn't do anything that would risk Severus breaking the vow to keep Harry safe, or go against him that he would say no to spying again. The entire Order had been sworn to protect Harry Potter, a vow taken when James and Lily had died. He hadn't wanted to take any chance of anyone betraying them again. Peter Pettigrew had been enough for them, even if they had assumed it was Sirius Black back in the day.

"What the hell is this?" murmured Severus wide eyed, he had been getting up to get a coffee as he usually did before anyone got up in the morning. Presents were lying on every available surface, some still attached to owls.

Shaking his head in dismay he began detaching the presents and letters, making sure to stick them together so he knew who they were from. Only after ensuring nothing dangerous would happen to him by touching them. The owls were quickly turned away, before long all animals were gone and the presents remained stacked in the corner of the living room. Once that was done he gratefully went for the kettle and made his coffee.

"Is he awake yet?" asked Hadrian stumbling out of the room having missed this mornings entertainment.

"No" smirked Severus. He was finally feeling more awake and alive, less grumpy too after his strong black coffee with just a dash of milk.

"I'm surprised," murmured Hadrian, they hadn't been able to get their son to sleep the night before. He had been far too hyper for a child; then again Hadrian and Severus allowed him some leeway as he was having his first birthday party. They wouldn't continue to allow him to jump up and down at eleven o'clock at night it was just a special occasion.

Hadrian and Severus had decided upon having Little Harry's birthday a week before his. They technically had the same birthday but that wasn't possible any more. Little Harry deserved his own day without it being overshadowed by his dad so in a week's time it would be Hadrian's first birthday in this time.

"Look over in the corner." smirked Severus as Hadrian sat down grabbing the coffee, most times Hadrian couldn't be bothered boiling the kettle or getting another pot just to make Tea so just drank the coffee Severus provided. He preferred tea or should he say he used to prefer it but if you put up with something often enough you'd learn to like it. Once the coffee was in the cup he looked at the corner confused then another and found what Severus was talking about. His eyes widened in astonishment, he knew Severus couldn't possibly have done that. They had already gotten all their presents for Harry, and they hadn't overspent. There were a few things Severus hated and spoiled children and abused children were both on the list. That contradicted each other sometimes, and there was nothing that could be done. Thankfully both Hadrian and Severus had raised Harry on a very level scale, he was neither abused any more anyway nor spoiled by anyone's standards certainly not Malfoy's standard.

"What the hell?" murmured Hadrian quite shocked.

"It seems many people have decided to wish Harry a happy birthday." said Severus.

"That never happened before." said Hadrian looking down at the table envy unpleasantly crawling up his spine. How many times had he wished as a child someone would know him, want him, that somehow a miracle would happen and he would get presents from Santa. Or his Uncle Vernon would change his mind and say he had been good enough doing his chores and give him something nice for his birthday for once.

"Are you OK?" asked Severus his eyes zoning in on his lover, picking up his depressed state by the slumped shoulders and defeated poise.

"I um just wish things had been different for me." admitted Hadrian sadly.

"They will be." said Severus adamantly.

"They won't Severus, I'll always have the memories till the day I die, I'll never know what it's like to be a child and rely on someone, be loved by someone unconditionally." sighed Hadrian wistfully.

"You aren't the only child that's never experienced that Hadrian so stop the self pity." said Severus curtly, he wasn't the first and he wouldn't be the last, Severus knew that, Hadrian knew it they had both experienced it growing up. Although admittedly Hadrian had, had it much harder than him as Severus had his mother for comfort while Hadrian had never had anyone.

Hadrian half smiled, Severus would never change no matter what and he loved it and he knew he'd go anywhere Severus was. He might not let Hadrian indulge in his self pity and he always spoke the truth. He had done the same thing a few months ago; Severus had to snap him out of it pretty much the same way. Feeling much better and less down he asked Severus the question he had meant to ask before he began thinking about things he hadn't had that his son did.

"Is everything safe for him?" asked Hadrian.

Severus sighed in silent relief, last month Hadrian had been really bad, felt really, really down in the dumps. Nothing he had said worked until he had lost his patience and snapped at him, instead of getting hurt Hadrian had smiled at him. Murmuring about some things never changing and being glad about it after that he had indeed snapped out of it. It seemed that as Hadrian continued getting the love he hadn't, his Hadrian felt a little resentful and hurt about it.

"I did spells on the packages nothing dangerous but it just depends what exactly is inside them." explained Severus.

"Should we open them and make sure?" asked Hadrian looking at the pile. Nothing in there would be from the people coming to Harry's party. They would be bringing their gifts with them, and there were a lot of people already coming. So the pile was just extra presents that people had obviously wanted to send. Harry was rather surprised people actually remembered his birthday, or rather his son's birthday. Then again he had been in the paper recently; people knew he was with a Wizarding family.

Dumbledore's name had been dragged through the muck without Severus or Hadrian's input. The abuse Harry suffered had made front page, and people were furious about it. Harry had gotten many sympathy cards which had been one thing that set Hadrian off. Little Harry had kept all the cards in a small box, he had two boxes in his drawers: one for important things he had insisted and one for less important keepsakes. In the important one were things from his friends, pictures of him and his parents and the cards he had gotten from his friends and family at Christmas. Of course his birthday cards would soon join - it seemed little Harry couldn't believe how many people cared about him.

He never forgot his daddy's and father's warning about them using him because of who he was.

"I think that might be for the best." said Severus reluctantly.

So that decided they spent the next hour unwrapping the gifts, together making sure nothing was harmful for their son.

"Someone spent a lot of money on this." said Severus pleasantly surprised, it was a junior potions kit. It came from a woman called Janice and she simply put she knew his father was a potions maker and thought he might like this and of course the customary Happy Birthday in the card. No matter what Sirius had insisted about Severus being an evil Death Eater no one believed him, and they were quite happy to let Severus Snape be the father of the boy who lived.

"I think he will like that" grinned Hadrian, "It's probably the excuse he's waiting for." Little Harry had been wanting to brew a proper potion for a while now. Severus hadn't wanted to just in case he ended up hurt or worse Severus treated him as horribly as one of his Hogwarts students. He was fearful he would turn back into his teaching persona and scare the day living crap out of his son.

"I got him one as well, like this the best one on the market but an age up." said Severus smoothly. Junior potion kits came for all different sizes, age five and up, the age up the potion the harder they were. In fact the kit Severus had got him had one potion they brewed at Hogwarts, the potion to cure boils. This one was for age seven; Severus had gotten him one for age eight since he felt with the correct supervision he would be able to brew them.

"I know, he's been dying for something to do with his father just the two of you." smiled Hadrian, little Harry truly loved both his fathers. He had been dying to brew a potion with his father though and prove himself or perhaps earn his father's pride in his favourite subject.

"I did gather ingredients with him." said Severus pointing out the one thing they had done together recently.

"They were herbs Sev." smirked Hadrian in amusement.

"True." conceded Severus, he was eager to allow his son to brew, he was just worried really about how he would be with him. He was scared Harry wasn't any good and he might ended up disappointed in him. Potions were a passion of his and he wanted Harry to be good, he knew not only would he be disappointed if his potion failed his son would be too.

"Harry was good at cooking, I think given the opportunity he will succeed, I did in the end but it took a long time." admitted Hadrian. Opening yet another stuffed animal and checking to make sure it was alright.

"Well he won't be running out of stuffed animals any time soon." sighed Severus; as yet another one was unveiled under the next paper.

"They will join the others, he never truly uses any the others apart from the ones we got him his first few months here." said Harry wryly. The tiger and panther were used all the time, he never went anywhere without them. The others were just put into his box and usually used when the children were playing pretend fighting or something similar.

"Now that is beautiful." said Severus opening the package up and letting Hadrian see. It was a doll, a china doll version of Merlin. There was moons and stars on the blue wizard clothing and hat he wore. He had his wand in his hand and glasses perched on his nose along with a white beard and white hair. Inside the package was also a stand for it to be held up on, no doubt it was a collectors item and would probably be worth a lot of money one day. It's not something you gave to a child if you wanted it kept whole anyway.

"It is." nodded Hadrian his fingers trailing down the porcelain face.

"He's already got this, but if I remember correctly he has lost some of the cards." said Severus holding up Diagon Alley, a board game for children to help them with their numbers. Hadrian had told him the Muggle world had something similar called Monopoly and it was just a Wizarding version of it.

"He has." nodded Hadrian agreeing to both statements, a few of the cards were missing this was also an updated version so the old one could go in the bin.

"Look." said Hadrian showing Severus the poster someone had sent little Harry for his birthday. He wanted to laugh in grim amusement, they were already making assumptions and they hadn't even seen him yet.

Severus rolled his eyes in disgust, a poster with a lion with the words GRYFFINDOR highlighted over the end of it. It came with a notebook, paper, pens, colouring in book all Gryffindor and bright red and gold. Checking them more carefully he found they were tampered with, loyalty and obedience spells woven into them, the longer he used them the more loyal and obedient he would become.

"Brian Percival? Really? Can't he get any more original?" scoffed Hadrian, shaking his head in disgust the things were promptly banished Harry would never lay eyes on them. Dumbledore had been very sneaky only putting the compulsions on the writing implements, the only thing he would touch for any length of time. Worse yet the spells wouldn't have shown if you had checked everything as a whole instead of individual things.

Severus used a very bad word there and then, utterly furious with the old fool. It was a good thing his contract was up and he was no longer a teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were expecting a letter from Dumbledore asking Severus to go to the school whenever he could. He would still expect Severus to agree to teach children, not wanting to compromise his spying duties, well he was in for a shock when the time came. His spying duties were as compromised as they could get - everyone knew he was Harry Potter's adoptive father.

He insisted on keeping the mark just in case anything happened also so he would know for sure when the monster was back that way.

"Ah they finally brought out one for Hogsmeade." smirked Hadrian showing Severus the next board game.

"New gobstones." murmured Severus putting them aside.

"Wow, this is a beautiful chess set" said Hadrian wide eyed, Ivory and onyx pieces sat elegantly in their packet. The actual chess board was the same quality; Hadrian had never seen anything like it before in his life. It was an adult one, no doubt Harry would have difficulty with it but it was a beautiful piece.

"I completely agree." said Severus picking up the black knight and looking at the onyx the mirror image of his eyes. Someone must have spent a fortune on it, they retailed for around three hundred galleons, even in the wizarding world ivory was hard to come by.

They quickly made their way through all the other things, clothes, cars, train sets, magical toys that made sounds when magic was pushed through them which were no good to Harry. Then he was surprised to find a brand new broomstick in one of them, from the broom maker at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Books for children his age some even for nine year olds for later use and a good load of story books including the tales of beadle and the bard.

"Dad?" asked a confused sleepy little Harry wiping his eyes tiredly looking around the room wide eyed. He was confused to why his dad was opening presents, had he been bad and his dad decided he wasn't good enough for any? That made him cold inside.

"Hello son, happy birthday!" smiled Hadrian getting up and kissing him on the forehead.

"These came during the night from…people we don't know wishing you a happy birthday, we had to open them and make sure nothing was tampered with to hurt you." explained Severus softly, seeing his son's confusion.

"Oh" said seven year old Harry his eyes going extremely wide.

"Why don't you go and see what you have and take them through to your room. Write thank you notes as you go, don't worry about sending them I'll take them to the post office and use owl post later. We will give you our presents after breakfast, the rest of your friend's presents you will get at your party" explained Severus nudging him in the right direction. Hadrian was already in the kitchen, pots and pans clinking as he made their breakfast.

"Yes father." grinned Harry happily hopping over to where his presents were, all of which had been re-wrapped again with a simple Repario. All but one of course as it had been banished and wasn't ever coming back.

Severus walked up to Hadrian and wrapped his arms around him, kissing along his neck feeling Hadrian relaxing in his arms. Burying his nose in his neck, inhaling the natural scents of his Hadrian, and relaxing himself. Hadrian was twenty five years old today, and he couldn't even acknowledge it as it would be too awkward. However, he would have his own day in a week's time, august the seventh for him.

"I'm actually surprised they didn't send anything." said Severus softly, keeping himself wrapped around Hadrian who always felt better when he did this.

"So am I." sighed Hadrian leaning back as the food cooked spelling it onto the plates and floated them onto the tables.

"I think I've perfected the potion to help with the Cruciatus insanity" said Severus softly, "I added the Phoenix tears and ashes and it seemed to stabilise it"

"Perhaps you should take it to St. Mungo's and see it would be the perfect late birthday present for Neville" suggested Hadrian.

"Are you OK with that?" asked Severus softly.

"As long as you get back before his party, he would be devastated if you missed it" said Hadrian simply.

"I will wait till after he's opened his presents" said Severus deciding what to do.

Hadrian smiled happily and nodded his head; he hoped and prayed it worked. He wanted to be there when Alice and Frank found out how their son was treated. The grandmother and Uncle best run for the hills when that happened, from what he could gather they truly loved their son. Though at least now with his and Severus's help they had stopped treating Neville like a bloody squib, which hadn't been an easy thing to get Madam Longbottom and Algie to do. Harry was also adamant that Neville wouldn't go to Hogwarts with Frank's wand.

After a warm hearty breakfast, Harry did indeed get the presents from his parents, and opened them a look of wonder on his face. He had gotten some money in a wallet, five Muggle board games. New clothes, a potion kit, dragon hide gloves and vest for when he brewed. A broom which had been bought before the unknown man had sent one along, one would have to remain a spare unfortunately. Tickets to see the next Quidditch game, an archery set, a football and goal set; and last but not least a boom box and music.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed Harry, hugging both his father and dad repeatedly almost jumping up and down in glee.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's for half an hour but I promise I will be back before we go and celebrate your party OK?" said Severus crouching down in front of his now seven year old son. A year since in his life changed, a year since Harry had been saved and a year since everyone in the room had been freed from one thing or another. Hadrian from Dumbledore in the future, Severus from the Dumbledore in the past and Harry from the Dursleys.

"Oh, are you OK father?" asked Harry his green eyes showing worry for his father, he knew what St. Mungo's was.

"I am fine, I'm going to see Neville's parents and to give them a potion to see if they can get better." said Severus softly.

"Wicked." gasped little Harry gazing at his father in awe, he seemed to realize the significance of that.

"I'll see you soon." said Severus softly getting up and kissing Hadrian, causing little Harry to giggle, even after a year he still giggled at his parents kissing as if nothing amused him more. Severus smiled and rolled his eyes at his son's antics used to them by now before he apparated away.

It was an hour before Severus managed to get away from St Mungo's; instead of going home he went straight to the hall in Diagon Ally they had rented for the day, for Harry's birthday party, it had a garden in the back, then a kitchen then a big massive hall and pub beside it. It was mostly going to be in the garden, magical animals had been hired for the day, face painting, and pin the tail on the dragon and all sorts of carnival fun had been planned for today.

"Is everything OK?" asked Hadrian curiously when he saw him, kissing him softly not caring that he was a little late, it was not as if he had missed anything. No one was here yet though they were due to start arriving soon. Hadrian had warded the area completely stopping Portkeys or anyone being able to apparate. Little Harry had already been given a Portkey that would take him to the house should anything happen. Neither Hadrian nor Severus was going to take any chances of anything happening, not for a birthday party anyway.

"I think it worked, but I didn't want to linger any longer so I'm not sure, they will let me know at the first available opportunity. Which will probably be tomorrow morning unless Frank and Alice get better and come here." explained Severus after drawing back from the kiss.

"Here's hoping." said Hadrian continuing to plate out the food, putting crisps and nuts on all the tables the Muggle way.

Severus began helping, both of them kept an eye on little Harry who was right now taking to one of the workers. They had all been checked and dosed willingly with Veritaserum to ensure they were safe near Harry. They saw the woman nodding kindly before showing him that was presumably a bunch of photos that bore face-painted children for him to decide what he would like. The next time they saw their son his face was black, his eyelids were yellow and cat like, with white whiskers he had chosen well - a black panther. The camera was enchanted to go around taking pictures no doubt there was already a few with Harry's new face painted.

"Harry!" yelled Blaise, the quite tall boy ran over, he looked a bit like Severus really with his raised cheekbones but his eyes were slightly slanted. His eyes were ordinary blue unlike Severus's onyx eyes which he had inherited from his mother. He hugged Harry grinning widely, looking extremely happy to be here.

"It's nice to see you again." smiled Mrs. Zabini quietly, of course her quietness was offset by the fact all six of her husbands had died mysteriously leaving her quite a good bit of gold. It couldn't have been good for Blaise to see so many male influences dying but there wasn't anything they could do about it. You would think after the second or third one they would realize something was wrong and avoid the woman. Blaise was her third husband's son, and she always seemed to revert back to Zabini after each husband was dead. Possibly because she didn't want a different name from her son but they weren't sure.

"It's nice to finally meet you too." said Hadrian politely, he had left Severus to deal with her knowing she was a pureblood enthusiast. Thankfully he knew neither her nor her son was a Death Eater, they had remained neutral in the war. It hadn't saved them; they had died in a Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley.

"Here is a present for Harry from my son." said Mrs. Zabini handing over a blue wrapped parcel.

"Thank you." said Severus curtly taking it and it was floated onto the empty table.

It wasn't long before they were greeting lots of people, The Weasleys, Greengrasses, Grangers which Hadrian sat next to Arthur Weasley. Four Longbottoms: the grandmother, the Uncles and of course Neville. The Lovegoods, Diggorys, Patil family and the Boneses Susan with them as she was the same age as Harry. Every one of the children had been in Harry's life and he knew he could trust them.

Most of the children had their face painted before the first hour was up, music thumped the dance floor in the hall and a record player was playing it outside for the children. Severus remained glued to Hadrian's side; his eyes however were fixed on his son. They played games and got small presents, such as chocolate frogs and the like.

"This is a lovely party." said Molly coming to stand beside him; her voice was wistful as if she wished she could do the same for her children.

"Thank you." said Hadrian surprised.

"You are a good father for Harry." said Molly kindly.

"Yes but Severus has done half the work." laughed Hadrian softly.

"You both make good fathers." corrected Molly softly.

"I hope so." grinned Hadrian.

"When I read the papers I cried for all the thing the little one had gone through, even Arthur's liking for Muggles has taken a dive." confided Molly.

"Oh not all Muggles are bad!" protested Hadrian.

"I know! It's the first time Arthur has mentioned anything Muggle for a while! He's speaking to Mr. Granger about some things." laughed Molly.

Hadrian grinned he realized why she had come over; Molly loved her husband but didn't share his undying passion for all things Muggle. She allowed him his shed for his Muggle things but didn't like it lying around the house. Not where the children could get their hands on it, she didn't trust it much.

Suddenly the volume in the hall raised a lot of decibels; people were gasping and almost shouting for some reason. Frowning Hadrian walked out of the kitchen where he had been keeping an eye on Harry. He was afraid it was Dumbledore that had the nerve to come, or Sirius and Remus. The sight that met his eyes made him smile in amusement.

"Go get Neville Sev." said Hadrian, well it would be a birthday party he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

Neville was walking with Severus after he had asked him to follow him; he was worried he was going to have to go home already. He knew his grandmother had told him she was only staying for an hour or so but he had thought she was kidding. Then again he should know better, his grandmother didn't kid about much at all.

Once he rounded the corner of the kitchen he froze in his tracks shocked, his entire body trembled. He looked up at Severus as if he was asking if it was all some sort of joke, in a rare move Severus bent down and told him to go see his parents, that they had gotten better. He was never nice to many children, both his lover and son were the only one to see it, not that he was nasty to Neville but he had never been this nice to him.

"NEVILLE!" shrieked Alice, her entire face lightening up in a way that would put the sun to shame.

Suddenly both mother and son began running towards each other, meeting half way. Alice scooped up her seven year old son up and held on for dear life; Frank came to her side and hugged them both. Tears were running down the family's face, everyone there had stopped the music and the world stood almost on stand still as the family that had been torn apart five years previously were suddenly reunited.

Unsurprisingly Augusta, and Uncle Algie were rather nervous all of a sudden, but they nonetheless let the family have their moment.

"I've been told you are responsible for this Severus." said Frank, he knew Severus; had attended school with him. He had also known him through the Order meetings he attended and he had surprisingly been nice to him. Nicer than most of the Order had been, they hadn't trusted him right away if at all.

"Indeed." said Severus smoothly, shaking Frank's hand in welcome.

"Is this Neville's party?" asked Alice looking around confused; there must have been more families that could attend surely. From what she could see only around five or six families in total were there, the Longbottom's weren't very popular but surely more could attend.

"No mum this is Harry's party." said Neville correcting her.

"Where is yours?" she asked sadly.

"I've never had one." admitted the seven year old.

Alice's eyes narrowed in anger, she glared at Frank as if it was all his fault before it softened in love. She couldn't stay mad at Frank it wasn't his fault any more than it was hers really. "I think its best if we went home, where is Harry?" asked Alice, she knew he had lost his parents and was curious to know who had been raising her godson.

"Harry?" shouted his dad.

"What is it Dad?" asked Harry running in skidding to a halt confused to why the hall was so quite and stunned.

"Dad?" gasped Alice.

"I adopted him a year ago." said Hadrian dismissively.

"Who are you?" asked little Harry kindly.

Alice looked ready to burst into tears "I'm your godmother Harry, and I hope that maybe I can get to know you if your…father allows it." said Alice kindly, still not letting go of her son as she spoke to little Harry.

Hadrian looked at Severus obviously shocked; Severus felt rather awkward right there. He hadn't realized Hadrian didn't knew, so he quickly told them "Alice and Frank are godmother and father to Harry and Sirius Black was his other godfather."

"I see, well Neville is already Harry's best friend so I see no problem with that" said Hadrian kindly.

"Oh that's good! They were best friends as babies!" beamed Alice obviously very much over the moon.

"It's nice to meet you Harry." said Frank kindly looking down at the boy who lived, the little boy that saved everyone before their lives had been ruined.

"I hope you have a nice birthday but I'm going to take Neville home now if you don't mind, I shall bring you a present some time this week is that OK?" asked Alice kindly.

"Yes ma'am." smiled Harry softly, she was his godmother and according to his daddy and father he would be able to get to know them.

"Why don't you go and get the present you bought for Neville Harry?" suggested Severus softly.

"Uh-huh be right back!" grinned Harry running towards his bag which he had brought with him. Bringing out the parcel he ran back and gave it to Neville wishing him a happy belated birthday.

"Thanks Harry!" beamed Neville. His gran hadn't allowed any of his friends to see him yesterday, Harry had tried to floo over a few times only to get blocked.

"Here this ones from me." grinned Hermione coming forth and also giving her present to him. It was a book no doubt about it, wrapped or not but Neville was speechless nonetheless. Mrs. Zabini came forward for her son and gave Neville it, she had been about to give it to his grandmother when she had caught sight of the very sane Longbottom's much to her shock.

Before long the younger Longbottoms were gone, Augusta and Algie soon left too knowing they were going to have some explaining to do. Especially when Neville began telling them all about everything they had done to the child. Pushing a child from the Blackpool pier and nearly drowning him wasn't something to be boasted about. If anything he would be lucky if Frank didn't hex him into taking his place in St. Mungo's.

The party continued once more, everyone getting into the spirit of things again, Severus desperately wanted to talk to Hadrian but it was the wrong place and the wrong time. He hadn't realized his lover had no idea about his godparents, he must have only known about Sirius. He felt like such a fool for not bringing it up, then again it would have just caused him pain knowing his godparents were insane.

By the time the party was finished Harry was completely exhausted, almost sleeping away in his father's arms. All the stalls were being put away, they had already been paid so they were just leaving when they finished. Before long Hadrian had every present shrunk and ready for transportation home, the food was all packed away as well. Hadrian had told everyone to just help themselves to it; unsurprisingly most of it went to Molly Weasley. Some went home with them, as did the cake there was still half of it left after the children had their pieces in a goody bag.

The good mood vanished when they saw who was outside the hall waiting on them.

"Can I at least say happy birthday to him?" asked Sirius his posture one of defeat.

"He's sleeping, he's exhausted." said Hadrian simply.

"At least let him have these gifts." sighed Remus sadly.

"I suppose I could do that" nodded Hadrian, checking them for any tampering causing Sirius to bite back vile words no doubt. Once he knew they weren't harmful nor had any spells on them like Dumbledore's had been this morning he put them beside all the other gifts he had received, if they weren't careful there wasn't going to be any room to move about in his room.

"Will you ever let us see him?" whispered Sirius painfully.

"I said I'd get in touch with you if he wanted it didn't I?" asked Hadrian growling angrily.

"Dad?" said little Harry blinking tiredly his face paint was coming off; there were patches of skin under all that black face paint.

"Its OK son," said Hadrian soothingly.

"Hello Harry, happy birthday" said Sirius softly moving closer. He didn't know what he expected, but he hadn't expected the boy just to nod and settle back down. No recognition in those eyes, no wonder, no awe just blankness. He had half expected the child to remember him, to suddenly call him 'Padfoot' as if he meant the world to him and want to cuddle him and never let go.

"You didn't expect him to remember you did you?" snorted Severus in derision.

"I don't know, I love him Snape and I miss him so much I'd even put up with you to see him" said Sirius his voice tired.

"That's not the way to go, insulting my lover." said Hadrian his voice cold and hard.

"I know." said Sirius once again sounding and looking years older.

"As long as you are in Dumbledore's pocket you aren't welcome near Harry, no doubt he's been whispering that we aren't suitable parents into your ear hasn't he?" sniffed Severus in derision. "That you deserve to bring him up, well have a look at him; does he look still abused? Hurt in anyway? Spoiled? No, he never will be. He would have been at those monsters for an extra whole year before you got him, he might not even have been alive for you to get" he knew that part was a lie but he didn't care, he had to get them to see the worst of everything.

Remus and Sirius's stunned looks answered their question; it didn't take long for both men to apparate away. Harry was put to bed by both fathers and then they themselves had a coffee, they needed it after the day they had just had. The presents would just have to wait for another day; no doubt the parents of the Weasleys and the other children that had come were just as exhausted and their children sleeping too. The only child not carried home on their parent's hip had probably been the slightly older Cedric Diggory. His parents were as usual very proud of him, of their only son, much like Severus and Hadrian were of little Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 14 **

**Little Hangleton Graveyard and meetings with Dumbledore **

* * *

"Well it looks like you were correct" said Severus smoothly the next morning, as he read a crumpled up piece of parchment in his hand. Disgust and fury radiated from Severus as he stared at the paper as if it was responsible for all his woes. Dumbledore had sent him a letter demanding he go to Hogwarts and see him this afternoon. Dumbledore was far too used to getting his way, so much so he wasn't even asking, just telling, no demanding, someone to do something. It was the day after Harry's birthday and little Harry was still asleep, it was early after all. Hadrian sat across from him drinking tea today; he was in the mood for something other than Severus's rich dark coffee.

"Of course I am" smirked Hadrian, adding a little sugar to his tea. The house was peaceful apart from their quiet murmuring. The owl had hardly made any noise as it came and went, which was unusual for Hogwarts' owls.

"What are you up to today?" asked Severus smoothly.

"I think it's time I got rid of Tom Riddle Senior's remains as preventive measure" said Hadrian thoughtfully, sipping his tea. "I'm also going into the Muggle world to get Harry a TV and video player and some videos"

"It's just past his birthday and you want to buy him more things?" asked Severus obviously disapproving of the idea. He loved his son and he didn't want to see him spoiled, no matter what he was like now he could still end up spoilt.

"He got given money, it's just his birthday money I'd be using" said Hadrian trying to persuade Severus.

"Make sure he realizes that then" said Severus grudgingly.

"Will do" smiled Hadrian glad he had gotten his way.

"He will be spoiled" said Severus shaking his head looking slightly amused.

"He might have everything he wants but he will always be polite and appreciative of everything. I won't allow him to become like Draco Malfoy, trust me on that. Even if I wanted to let him away with everything I can't, or I'd become like Sirius Black and that's something I want to avoid" said Hadrian honestly, his green eyes alight with worry, perhaps Severus was right; maybe he was spoiling Harry.

"Are you taking Harry with you?" asked Severus curiously, ignoring the worry in Hadrian's eyes. He knew his lover was right, Harry was punished when he did something wrong. He knew his godson Draco didn't even know what 'punishment' meant never mind anything else. He also knew his godson wouldn't follow his father's footsteps in the end, the journals indicated that much.

"I'll be going to the graveyard first then coming back for him" nodded Hadrian. He would take Harry with him to choose which films he wanted but the graveyard was no place for the young boy.

"Good, I suppose I best get ready to face the music" grimaced Severus; this wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to having with Dumbledore. The old fool was going to blow a fuse when he didn't sign the contract to stay at Hogwarts another three years.

"I'm coming with you" said Hadrian as he got up and cleaned out his cup automatically. It was a habit Hadrian couldn't get out of; keeping the place extremely tidy. All the years of being forced to tidy Privet Drive had made him this way. Petunia had been a perfectionist and a neat freak to boot, so nothing Hadrian had done was ever good enough for her. Severus just shook his head every time he saw Hadrian keeping the place extraordinarily clean.

"Are you sure?" asked Severus cautiously.

"Yeah, he's less likely to try anything with both of us there" said Hadrian.

"Where will we put Harry?" asked Severus, he didn't like the thought of leaving their son alone, not even for a minute.

"I've planned on asking Alice to come over" said Hadrian.

"Are you sure that's wise? They are still very weak" said Severus cautiously.

"With the potions you provided them they are doing much better, though it's unfortunate they cannot be used full time. I'm actually surprised they managed to walk here after all those years of not walking or using magic" said Hadrian walking back over and grabbing his cloak ready to leave for the graveyard. They had a lot to do today and there wasn't time to dally around.

"That would be the phoenix tears and ashes, you know they can fix just about everything. As you experienced in your second year, it healed you up and you immediately began feeling better didn't you? Despite your exhaustion after running from a basilisk for twenty minutes?" Severus pointed out smoothly. He had learned much about his Hadrian over the past few months, from his point of view instead of the biased one his older self had written from. He hadn't liked Hadrian when he was a child; or rather he was irritated with him, mostly because of his inability to keep out of danger. It had made Severus's vow extremely difficult to keep. He knew it was well after Hadrian left Hogwarts before that Severus had felt any different towards him; in the end future Severus had become a mentor of sorts towards Hadrian, now he was in the past and they were a couple. Talk about hard to come to terms with, it was hard for him but it must have been harder for his Hadrian. They had made the right decision to not tell little Harry about anything. it would be impossible for the boy to comprehend.

"True. I'll see you in ten" said Hadrian smiling softly and kissing him on the lips, he broke the kiss as it got too heated. He had things to do and unfortunately for him and Severus it didn't include _that_. He apparated out of his home; he, Severus and little Harry were the only ones allowed to do such a thing.

Hadrian grimaced at the familiar surroundings of Little Hangleton, the graveyard where everything had started. Not this time around, he wouldn't allow it. If he had anything to do with it Voldemort wouldn't ever terrorise the wizarding world again. His wish was that his son would have seven normal years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It didn't take long to find Tom Riddle Senior's grave, with a silent apology he looked around before using a notice me not and a Muggle repelling charm around the area.

With swift, sure movements, he had the dirt parted and the bones of Tom Riddle's father rising quickly from his earthly grave. With a Fiendfyre spell the remains burned, until nothing but ash remained. Tom Riddle Senior was now cremated, this wasn't enough unfortunately. Even with a magical fire nothing completely burned: charred teeth and bone fragments remained. He had no choice but to banish the remains of Voldemort's father. With one flick of his wand the remains disappeared, another flick and the earth was once again covered up. He ensured the grave looked undisturbed before nodding in satisfaction and banishing all the charms he had used before he apparated back to his home.

"Everything go alright?" asked Severus an eyebrow raised in curiosity and question.

"Yeah well Voldemort won't be coming back that way that much is for sure" said Hadrian smirking in supreme satisfaction. Of course it was shadowed by the fact that parts of his soul were out there somewhere. He knew he was going to have to see about getting them destroyed pretty soon. He had been putting it off for quite some time wanting to have Harry healed before he did anything risky like that, now he just wanted to spend all his time with his son.

"Good" said Severus with no less satisfaction than Hadrian.

"Morning daddy, father" said Harry yawning as he stumbled through the door.

"You're up early this morning, is everything ok?" asked Hadrian looking at his son in concern.

"Uh-huh" said Harry nodding.

"Verbal answer son" said Severus clearing his throat, he hated inarticulate children.

"Sorry father, I mean yes, everything is ok, thank you" said Harry quickly, he knew his father didn't like it when he grunted or said silly things such as uh-huh. His father always spoke properly, and little Harry's vocabulary had about seven hundred new words he hadn't known before. The Dursleys liked to pretend they were posh but they weren't really, Vernon would have grunted all day if he thought he could get away with it. Petunia always looked as if something foul was under her nose and disliked talking unless it was to gossip on the phone to friends. Meanwhile her nephew was cleaning and cooking for her while she gossiped about how Mrs. Figg had painted her door a different colour, or how disgusting a child's clothes were or how lazy and ungrateful her nephew was.

"Good, now what would you like for breakfast today?" asked Hadrian curiously.

"Why don't we all go for breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron? I doubt there are many people around, it's still early" said Severus looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, usually he would use his wand but he had gotten into the habit of looking at the Muggle clock on the wall.

"Can we dad? Please?" asked little Harry wide eyed, he didn't get out of the house a lot.

"I don't see why not" smiled Hadrian, and Severus accused _him_ of spoiling Harry? He wasn't the one suggesting family outings for breakfast the day after his birthday. Hadrian wisely kept his thoughts to himself, and told his son to get ready. Which he turned around and did, quite quickly too.

Before long the three of them were in the Leaky Cauldron, sitting in a corner booth waiting on Tom the bartender/innkeeper owner.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" asked Tom pleasantly even if he gaped a little at Harry or rather where his scar should be. It was currently covered up, but little Harry self-consciously flattened his growing hair.

"Pot of strong black coffee, Caribbean blend if you have it, for breakfast I'll have two slices of fried bread, a fried egg, three sausages, two pieces of crispy back bacon, and also a slice of black pudding." said Severus smoothly.

"I'll just have a full English Tom" grinned Hadrian wryly.

"What can I get for Mr. Potter?" asked Tom curiously writing down everything that had been ordered. Unlike others he wrote it down instead of using an enchanted quill which would have been faster. Unfortunately it freaked non-magical people out seeing that when they come in with their Muggle born children.

"Can I get two waffles? Two pancakes? Three sausages, an egg and two slices of toast?" asked Harry looking at his father and dad rather than Tom to make sure he was doing the right thing.

Both Hadrian and Severus just nodded their heads.

"Two glasses of pumpkin juice as well and some strawberries beside his pancakes" said Hadrian smoothly.

"Syrup with that?" asked Tom writing everything down.

"Just a small amount Tom, I don't want him hyper" said Hadrian wryly.

"No problem, the food will be with you shortly" replied Tom nodding his head before making his way behind the bar. True to Severus's word there wasn't anyone in the place, it was utterly deserted in fact. No one would suspect a bustling town was on the other side of a magical wall concealed at the back of the place.

Five minutes later their plates were put magically in front of them, Tom had even made a smiley face with the strawberries on little Harry's pancakes. They spent a nice half hour eating their meal and talking quietly among themselves. Eventually Severus kissed Hadrian and ruffled his son's hair before he apparated away, leaving them to do their shopping.

"Where did father go?" asked little Harry his small face scrunched up in confusion.

"He has some things he needs to get done, and we are going shopping to get you something with your birthday money" said Hadrian smiling softly.

"Really?" asked little Harry his eyes wide "Brilliant!" he exclaimed in happiness.

Hadrian paid for the food, and gave a big tip for actually leaving them alone.

That done Hadrian took his son a long walk around London before eventually getting to the store. He ended up buying two televisions, one for the living room and one for Harry's room. Harry's one was much smaller than the one he had decided to get for the living room. They were much bulkier than Hadrian ever remembered; then again in the future they were large and thin as hell. He used a spell to confound the shop assistant, and shrunk them before moving on to the video selection. Once everything was paid for Hadrian and his son walked to an ice cream shop and chose a cone.

"Which one would you like?" asked Hadrian softly, knowing his son hadn't had ice cream at the Dursleys. His son had tasted ice cream but never had a cone or tasted most of the flavours this shop had on display.

"May I try the caramel one daddy please?" asked Harry politely, just as his father and dad asked him to be. He wasn't like Dudley and didn't want to be, he wouldn't demand things or scream when he didn't get his way. He wouldn't become fat like his cousin either, he shuddered at the very thought.

The woman behind the counter gasped and said "He's a polite one isn't he! And cute too" she almost started cooing over him and would have done if Harry hadn't spoken.

"He is indeed, two double caramel ice cream cones please" said Hadrian just as politely as his son.

"Can I get you anything else?" asked the woman as she scooped their ice cream into the double cones.

"A flake in one cone and a fudge stick in the other" said Hadrian unable to help but spoil his son and himself to something they had both been denied.

Five minutes later both Hadrian and his son left the ice cream shop cones held in one had while with the other hand they held tightly to each other; Hadrian didn't want anything happening to his son. No where was truly safe, not with the likes of Crouch Jr and Lucius Malfoy around, especially considering they knew he had Harry Potter in his custody.

They walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron until Hadrian realized the time; he knew he would be late if they continued walking. Little Harry had just finished his ice cream cone when he was picked up by his daddy. Sliding into a side alley he apparated them straight home, Severus was there and he looked relieved to see them.

Little Harry bounded over to his father hugging him and began telling him about everything he had done. He had only been gone three hours yet little Harry was acting as if he had been gone days. Hadrian smirked at his son as he headed for the fireplace and put in a floo call to Longbottom Manor. He, of course, already knew the address as Neville was regularly flooing home from the house.

"Ah, Harry's father... I'm sorry I don't know your name" said Frank looking up in surprise.

"His name is Hadrian dad" said Neville laughing as his mum proceeded to tickle him.

"I was wondering if you would be able to come over, Severus and I have an appointment with Dumbledore. We do not want to leave our son unattended; I know it's selfish to ask considering everything that has just happened…" Hadrian would have continued but Alice cut him off.

"Oh no, not at all! If it wasn't for your Severus we wouldn't be here at all, we owe you everything" gushed Alice gratitude plain as day on her face.

"That's great, I'm sure we won't be too long!" said Hadrian gratefully.

"Is your floo protected?" asked Frank already grabbing his travel cloak.

"It is: the password is 'Fluffy' at the moment" said Hadrian his eyes twinkling mischievously as if it was a great amusement for him to have used that name.

"I see, we shall be there in five" said Frank nodding his head, assuming quite wrongly that Fluffy was the name Harry Potter had come up with. Well it was Harry Potter just the grown up one not the seven year old one.

Coming out of the floo he shook the ash of himself and stepped back waiting on the Longbottoms coming. They stepped out together, Neville wrapped around his father despite the fact he could floo himself.

"Neville!" grinned little Harry his voice full of surprise.

"Why don't you go through to your room and show him some of your presents?" suggested Hadrian.

"Severus, I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me and Frank" said Alice her voice choked with emotion.

"Please just stop thanking me, really, it's alright" said Severus looking nervous. He wasn't used to anyone thanking him. His potions in the past had all been made under a different name because of his Death Eater history. He wasn't used to getting recognition for anything but he had used his real name with this new discovery. It was too much of a magical breakthrough for him not to, and Hadrian had urged him to.

"Very well" said Alice realizing she had made Severus uncomfortable. She also knew he didn't like attention, at each Order meeting he would look deeply uneasy when everyone focussed on him.

"We will be back as soon as possible" said Severus curtly, relieved they weren't going to hug him or cry on him.

"Harry, me and Severus are going out for a few hours, we will be back soon, Alice and Frank are going to remain here alright? Be a good boy for them and I'll see you soon ok?" reassured Hadrian softly.

"Ok daddy" said little Harry looking uneasy but he didn't protest though he hadn't been left alone before. He always had one of his parents with him, so he was unsure of how to feel right now.

"Don't worry we will be back" said Severus adamantly, reading his son like an open book.

That seemed to pacify Harry who let out a breath and nodded, he hugged both of them before going back to setting up his board game - today he was playing Hogsmeade.

Both Hadrian and Severus nodded swiftly at Frank and Alice before apparating away, missing the look of amusement Alice and Frank shared at observing just how alike the two men were.

* * *

"Severus good to see you" said Minerva sharply.

"Minerva, what are you doing here? It is summer, it's not like you to stay on" enquired Severus surprised.

"I don't leave for another week" said Minerva simply.

"May I introduce you to Hadrian Anderson" said Severus smoothly.

"I know" said Minerva coldly.

"You disapprove of me taking Harry?" asked Hadrian somewhat hurt, he had liked Minerva; she had died for him, one of too many who had. She had taken out seven Death Eaters before a killing curse had got her. Harry had taken out the rest of them with simple spells; he hadn't known the spells that could have saved his teacher's life.

"Not at all" said Minerva crisply.

"Then might I enquire why the attitude?" asked Harry hiding his fury.

"The way you have treated Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin is despicable" hissed Minerva sounding very much like her animagus form right now.

"You believe they should have him do you?" asked Harry incredulity written across his face.

"They have known him since he was born" she reminded him coldly.

"Actually they were only in his life for a year and a quarter. Nearly the same amount of time he's been in mine" corrected Hadrian automatically "He's been badly abused, he still flinches at raised voices, hates us going anywhere without him for fear of us not returning. He's still expecting to end up returned to the Dursleys because of that farce of a trial he was forced to attend. And you think that over-grown noisy schoolboy would make a good parent?" anger showing on his face by the end of it.

Minerva paled and her mouth which had been almost drawn into a line was now making an 'O' in the middle of her face. She looked utterly sick with this new information she had received and Severus stood back and let Hadrian have at her. Truth be told he was just as furious as Hadrian if not more so. Minerva had always been blinded when it came to the Marauders but to be cold and harsh with the man who had saved Harry, before anyone had come along was going too far.

"So before you continue on with your accusations just remember I got Harry, half dead, out of the Dursley's, he might not have lasted another year in their sordid care. I care nothing for his title or for people who would rather piss off than try and see a boy they supposedly loved. They do not deserve to be part of his life." snapped Hadrian furiously.

Minerva just paled even further.

"You really should know at your age that there are two sides of every story; do you see what Black is writing about Hadrian in the papers? Trying to make him look like he's not doing a good enough job? Not only him but I as well. But it's not just because of that slander we don't want him around Harry, Black isn't mentally fit enough to raise Harry, did you know he accidentally called him James three times during his latest interview?" said Severus snorting in derision.

"He what?" asked Minerva genuinely taken aback.

"Indeed" said Severus smoothly "Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with Du…Albus" almost calling him by his last name, but he didn't want Minerva to be going back to Dumbledore with tales on how he was being disrespectful.

"Very well Severus, best not keep the old coot waiting" smiled Minerva thinly, she always did think well of Dumbledore and Hadrian doubted it would change.

"Indeed" said Severus smoothly, hiding his disgust at McGonagall's loyalty to Dumbledore.

* * *

"Enter" boomed a voice from behind the fancy door a gold lion handle almost beckoned them to enter.

"Ah Severus…" beamed Dumbledore "Mr. Anderson" he finished twinkle leaving and his voice going colder.

"Dumbledore" nodded Hadrian jerkily.

"I have a meeting with Severus so if you will excuse us" said Dumbledore as politely as he could manage to someone he wanted dead for destroying the plans he had put into motion years earlier.

"I know you do and I'm staying for the duration of it, he is my partner after all" said Hadrian arching a questioning eyebrow at Dumbledore as if begging him to start something.

Dumbledore did not look happy, he barely muttered a very curt "Very well"

"How did Mr. Potter's birthday go?" asked Dumbledore after both men had taken their seats. He was speaking directly to Severus and he wasn't so much as glancing at Hadrian, which didn't bother the younger man at all. He was used to Dumbledore avoiding him or trying to make him feel small. Too bad it didn't work anymore; it hadn't worked since his fifth year.

"Very well," said Severus abruptly.

"I heard you created a potion that helped the Longbottoms, I must say well done my boy!" beamed Dumbledore looking extremely pleased. He had tried to floo Longbottom Manor a few times only to come up blank; the floo had obviously been shut off and he wasn't best pleased with his Order members.

"Thank you" said Severus briskly.

"I mostly called you up here to have you sign these Severus" said Dumbledore passing along the very familiar contracts all teachers signed every two or four years. He noticed this one had five years instead of the two years he had been signing for the past eight years.

"I shan't be returning as a teacher when the New Year begins Albus" said Severus regretfully.

"Excuse me?" asked Dumbledore his eyes wide, he hadn't expected that at all.

"My contract is up, my potions are well sought after. I'm earning more being an independent brewer than I make for an entire year of teaching students who have no will to learn the subtle arts of potion brewing or the magic of a softly simmering cauldron" said Severus gravely.

Hadrian next to him had to smother a laugh that wanted to break forth, the way he had finished his sentence was very familiar. So it should be, he never did forget the introduction to his first ever potions lesson. He found it funnier now than he had at the age of eleven, of course it still made him slightly angry how biased and prejudiced Severus had been though. However, that was of no consequence now it would never happen, his younger self definitely had the better end of the deal.

Severus quirked his lip at him as turned to look at his partner for a second before his eyes were back on Dumbledore.

"If money is the problem I will see about getting you paid more" said Dumbledore, hiding his desperation. He couldn't let Snape see how desperate he was to keep Snape on; Potions Masters were hard to come by, decent ones anyway. Which was why he never complained about the way Snape treated the students. And of course his value was greater than a few upset students, he was a spy after all and there weren't many spies in Voldemort's inner circle.

"Nothing could match the money I'm making Albus, plus I'll have all the time I need to create more potions" said Severus honestly. He loved it, having the time to himself, his family, creating new potions and not worrying over anything, it was great. He didn't want to have to come back here and live his life in the shadows teaching children.

"What about your duties?" demanded Dumbledore angrily.

"They are over with, they were the second my name appeared in the paper, the Dark Lord isn't stupid" said Severus.

"You can convince him it was a publicity stunt" said Dumbledore almost coaxingly.

"I'm assuming you haven't been reading the Quibbler? They have had a few pictures of us together" smirked Hadrian amused. He had allowed it because it was Luna's father and he always, always spoke the truth.

"Severus can be very persuasive when he wants to be" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Indeed he can but Voldemort isn't one to ask questions first he'd rather just kill then question your rotten corpse" snorted Hadrian right back.

"He wouldn't risk doing that to Severus, he's too valuable, especially as a Potions Master" argued Dumbledore.

"It doesn't make a difference, he's said he's not going back" replied Hadrian simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Indeed" interjected Severus before they could argue any more.

"Severus please think this through! The moment he comes back he will be after you if you do not convince him you are his loyal follower" said Dumbledore pleadingly, he couldn't believe he was loosing his spy, everything was going to pot and it was all Hadrian Anderson's fault. He was close to just taking his wand and killing the bloody interfering fool. Then he would Obliviate Severus, if he kept the man within Hogwarts no one would be the wiser and he could put Harry somewhere safe.

"Albus I have spoken my final word on the subject, nothing will change it" said Severus getting up abruptly "I have to get back home; our son is no doubt worried"

"You adopted him too?" asked Dumbledore taken aback.

"Indeed" said Severus. Which wasn't strictly true, they were planning on doing so in a few days time. They just didn't want Dumbledore interfering, hence he lied and said he already had.

Hadrian laughed in amusement as he and Severus left the room, Dumbledore's jaw was practically lying on the desk instead of attached to his skull. Hadrian had never seen Dumbledore so … unhinged before and it was entertaining to say the least.

"Now it was worth coming here for just that" said Hadrian in supreme satisfaction.

Severus just smirked as they both left Hogwarts and stalked through the grounds before passing the gates and wards. Fifteen minutes later they were finally able to apparate home, little Harry's face lit up in astonishment and happiness and he practically threw himself at them. Chattering that he had been good for Frank and Alice and telling them what he had done.

* * *

Tada! What did you think of the new name? easier to read? R&R and Thanks Jewels For Editing! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 15 **

**A Horcrux to Find **

* * *

"I've been invited to attend Draco's birthday, no doubt I'll spend the entire time being interrogated." said Severus his lip curling into a familiar sneer. One that only seemed present, when they were talking about, Voldemort or Dumbledore these days. Everyone knew he had adopted Harry, it was advertised in the newspapers for Merlin sake. He had indeed just a week ago adopted him; Harry's full name was now Harry James Severus Potter-Anderson-Snape. Or rather Harry Snape for short. Severus and Hadrian had fought for hours over it, but in the end it was decided. Severus might think he could argue to kingdom come, but Hadrian was unstoppable. Severus had quickly learned to agree and save himself the trouble of arguing. Because Severus, may well have just argued with a brick wall for all his troubles.

"It's too dangerous now Sev, I mean that place will be crawling with Death Eaters. People who will be looking for revenge because of your deflection." said Hadrian looking worried.

"No, there will be too many people attending for him to try something like that. If anything he'd gather a few and do it away from home." said Severus smoothly.

"Only if you are sure, I don't want anything happening to you, that Horcrux can stay there for all I care." said Hadrian his green eyes boring into onyx.

"Don't worry, I could take any of them on if it comes to it," said Severus, he was going whether Hadrian liked it or not. They had to get rid of all those Horcrux's and as quickly as possible, what Hadrian had said was true. They had put it off far too long.

"I know you could," smiled Hadrian, Severus was a hell of a wizard; he had seen first hand how good he was. Hell even just hitting Lockhart with that spell had been impressive. Lockhart hadn't even had the chance to lift his wand, never mind say the spell. He was fast, incredibly fast, and he was very suspicious, if he suspected anything Severus would get himself out of there quickly. The first true duel he had ever seen was him fighting Lucius Malfoy in the future. He had been outed as a spy, and boy Severus had protected the students and himself with vigour.

Lucius Malfoy had been captured that day and sentenced to Azkaban. Lord Voldemort hadn't even bothered to break him out again.

"Then have faith I can do this," said Severus smoothly. He knew he had won; he didn't even need to read Hadrian's thoughts to know that.

"I do, Sev, honest." said Hadrian, but everything he loved eventually died or left him. The only thing that hadn't left him was Hedwig.

"Good, Blaise, Neville and Hermione are coming in half an hour." reminded Severus as he got up.

"Malfoy isn't expecting you over there already?" asked Hadrian taken aback.

"No, but I have to go out and get a gift for my godson," said Severus with a smirk.

"True, get some ice cream while you are there," said Hadrian as Severus got up, he nodded his head and apparated away. Only he, Severus, Alice and Frank could apparate into this house.

"Dad! I can't find my black panther!" shouted Harry.

"It's in the bathroom!" shouted Hadrian.

Five seconds later "Found it, thanks dad,"

"Breakfast now! Before it goes cold." shouted Hadrian.

"Coming," said Harry.

Harry wasn't scoffing the food down his neck as quickly as it's put down anymore. Not that he ate with a lack of manners, he just realized the food wasn't going to disappear or be taken off him. It made Hadrian feel proud and want to shout from the rooftops. It had taken him a lot long to realize the food wasn't going to disappear, or be taken from him. At Hogwarts he had eaten as much as he could, which wasn't as much as Ron. He had eaten quickly and never missed a meal unless something was really wrong. Or if he was in the Hospital wing but then Poppy usually gave him something. Although it wasn't like the food they served in the great hall but something healthier.

"Thanks dad, where's da?" asked Harry. He had taken to calling them both, dad now, or rather him dad and Severus da. Only when Severus wasn't around or in the same room, Harry seemed to know Severus quite well. Severus hated inarticulate children, although Hadrian didn't understand partly why Severus had hated him as a child. He had always spoken politely, even when he was being nasty for no reason. He knew it was because he looked like his father, but he had always been politely spoken. He didn't get even to this day, what made Severus think he was a spoiled brat as he usually called him. He supposed it didn't matter now, time had been altered drastically. Only he would really remember how bad Severus had been. Go figure he would end up loving the man, instead of the respect and comradeship he felt previously. Who was he kidding; he had liked the man before he even came back.

"Dad?" asked Harry staring at his dad in worry.

"He's only gone to get a present for his godson," said Hadrian.

"Oh, can I have pancakes tomorrow please?" asked Harry staring at his dad with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," laughed Hadrian amused by his sons display.

"Great!" cheered Harry placing his now empty plate in the sink.

Just then the floo went and Neville stepped out, Harry automatically went to greet him. Both boys didn't move from the fireplace, well aware that Blaise would come through. Toady though Hermione Portkey'd in first; they waited three minutes for Blaise to come through.

"Go through to your room Harry," said Hadrian as they hung around the study.

"Alright, come on guys!" grinned Harry it had been five days since he had seen them. Hermione had her Muggle school education, Neville and Blaise had their education as well. Both boys were being home schooled much like all Pureblood children.

* * *

"Hey, so what did you get him?" asked Hadrian as Severus popped in.

"I decided on a gift card, so he can get something he doesn't already have." said Severus wryly.

"You mean there might be something he doesn't already have?" asked Hadrian giving a false gasp of shock.

"Funny, if you ask me Harry is just as spoiled," said Severus sternly.

"Indeed?" said Hadrian standing face to face with Severus now using Sev's favourite word against him. Green eyes glared at Severus for comparing him, or rather their son, to Draco Malfoy. A boy that was one day going to be a bloody Death Eater one of the worst.

Severus could see the hurt hidden in those green eyes, as well as anger to be compared to Draco. It was times like that he was reminded that Harry and Hadrian were the same people. A sigh left his lips, he knew what becomes of his godson, the other Severus wrote about it being his biggest regret that he never saved him. "That was uncalled for, despite what he is in your future, he's still a little boy, and still my godson. I am sorry; I did not mean anything by it."

"It's alright Sev," sighed Hadrian, he knew he had reacted badly; he knew Severus hadn't meant anything by it. But being compared to Draco had rubbed him entirely up the wrong way. Especially with the knowledge he had, of what Draco could and maybe still would become.

"Are they all here?" asked Severus changing the subject to something much safer.

"Yeah, playing in his room." said Hadrian.

* * *

"Ah, Severus, I didn't expect you to come." said the deceptive dulcet tone of Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"Of course," said Severus just as smoothly.

"Draco is in the dining room," said Lucius.

"Thank you," said Severus sarcastically as he walked away. Severus wasn't sure how he would do this, he knew he would be watched everywhere he went. He would have to be careful, extremely so.

"Severus how's your…son?" sneered Avery an ugly sneer on his face.

"Very well thank you, yours?" replied Severus smirking in amusement.

"Good, both of you have been marked for death," warned Avery grinning sadistically.

"Have we now? Why is that?" laughed Severus in bitter disgust. How he hated these people, for this reason he was extremely glad to get out of the game. He would never darken this manor again, not after he got the book. He didn't think Lucius knew exactly what he had; if he did he would have used it by now. On some unsuspecting Muggle no doubt, or a wizard or witch.

Like eleven year old Ginny Weasley he didn't want that happening again.

"You are a traitor," hissed Avery to Snape acting casual with all the children in the room. Who couldn't hear anything anyway, they were too busy eating the food and talking.

"Only by your standards, I do what I do to survive," said Severus curling his lip in disgust.

"Just remember I'll be looking out for you," said Avery walking away after giving Snape his warning.

Severus just snorted in distain as if he was afraid of a weak Wizard like Avery.

"Oh Severus, what have you gotten yourself into?" sighed Narcissa coming to stand next to him. Her face didn't match her tone of voice; her face was emotionless as ever, her lips pursed.

"Meaning what Narcissa?" asked Severus, he knew she had tried to get her son to see sense. In the end she had died for her son, it was just before his older self, gave Hadrian the potion to go back in time. He didn't know if that's what could have saved Draco or rather stopped him.

"You do have yourself in a right mess, I'm surprised you came. Just take care of yourself alright? I don't want to see anything happen to you. Draco is very fond of you, and I'd hate to see anything happen to you." said Narcissa.

"Narcissa if you love your son you would get him out of here, you know as well as I what Lucius will turn him into. Do you truly want to see your son kill people when he turns seventeen years old? You know as well as I the Dark Lord isn't truly gone." whispered Severus gravely to Narcissa.

Narcissa swallowed hard and looked decidedly nervous.

"Listen I need a diary, one that your husband keeps, it will stop him coming back." said Severus. He wanted to tell her about the Horcrux's but he knew that was a bad idea. Plus Hadrian would have his head, and he didn't want an argument with him. He had only put his foot in his mouth just this morning.

Narcissa looked deeply conflicted, she sighed before nodding in resignation - her son came first. Even before the dirty ambitions of her husband, if it stopped him then she was all for it. "I'll get it, just…give me time," said Narcissa eventually.

"No problem," said Severus sighing in relief. Perhaps he would get out of here without them realizing what he had done after all. Lucius would look into it if he took it, and let them know he took it. He would realize it was something extremely valuable and make things difficult for him. For them.

He couldn't stay too long, or Hadrian would begin to worry, he was already probably worrying. No doubt the carpet in front of the fireplace was threadbare; then again he would be the same if it was their roles reversed.

Severus was in the middle of talking to Draco when Narcissa came back. She had two goody bags in her hand. She passed them over; one was notably heaver and empty of anything bar a book. "Nothing is wrong with it, take it for Harry, and take care of your family. You deserve it; you've been alone far too long. Goodbye and good luck Severus I hope you succeed."

"Thank you Narcissa," said Severus smoothly, before he quickly began leaving after saying farewell to his godson.

Narcissa stopped her husband from trying to follow him. By asking him to make sure, Severus hadn't done anything, to the card. He had brought Draco, it was the only thing she could think of to say, to stop him. Draco meant everything to Lucius, in his own twisted way of course.

Lucius' attention was quickly diverted as he went to the card and found it un-tampered with.

* * *

"Thank god I was going stir crazy," said Hadrian relief spreading across his face. Stopping in mid step when he heard the familiar sound of apparating. It was a testament to how bothered he had been, resorting to Muggle phrases. Something he had never heard Hadrian utter before. He knew he had been raised in the Muggle world, but for the majority of his life he had been in the wizarding world.

"Calm down," said Severus bringing out the diary a grin of triumph spreading across his face.

"Now the hard part," sighed Hadrian.

"What?" asked Severus alarmed, "The sword is in the hat…we just need to get it."

"No Sev, the sword isn't imbued with basilisk venom; we have to kill a basilisk. Either with the sword then use it or use the basilisk teeth to destroy the Horcrux's." said Hadrian.

"Fantastic," grimaced Severus he hadn't even thought of that. Obviously neither had Hadrian until recently.

Voldemort had realised the light side knew about his Horcrux's so he had made new ones. Horcrux's that neither Dumbledore nor Harry could find. This time around he wasn't going to be able to do it thankfully, he was still a spirit and unable to perform magic.

"It will only take a few minutes, unless she's not been manipulated…I might be able to get a tooth from her…" said Hadrian hopeful.

"She?" gaped Severus shaking his head wondering why he was surprised.

"Yeah, the basilisk was a she, I actually felt bad, like how I killed Quirrell it wasn't really their fault you know?" said Hadrian speaking out loud now.

"Well if we can do it without killing her then so be it, if not and she reacts violently we kill her." said Severus ignoring his Gryffindorish display of 'life isn't fair and I didn't mean to' he didn't want to listen to that. Hadrian sometimes had self pitying moments, it was just who he was. Severus usually ignored them unless they got bad, then he told Hadrian what he thought. It usually snapped him out of it quickly enough; he had never experienced one that his sarcasm wasn't able to break. He could only hope Hadrian didn't have a moment like that. He hated Hadrian questioning his self worth, considering he was the greatest guy Severus knew. He loved him, well and truly, nothing could change that, loved him faults and all. Just like Hadrian loved him, with his faults, which he imagined to be more extensive.

Severus was brought out of his musings when Hadrian kissed him, holding onto him tightly. He quietly soothed his lover, as he heard laughing coming from Harry's room. He signed softly, he was back, he was safe and he was alive and in one piece. They had one Horcrux and the rest were just waiting for them. The basilisk he decided was a minor set back, a blip and they would get through it. They had to Severus hadn't sent him back to fail, and this Severus didn't want him to fail. Hadrian hadn't come back to fail, if he did it would destroy his lover.

"We will leave the Basilisk for another day; put it somewhere safe where Harry cannot get into it. Not even with accidental magic, I cannot risk Voldemort possessing him." said Hadrian.

"I know Hadrian, I am not a young boy." said Severus quietly, still holding onto him. He was risking everything for a slice of normal; his life would and could still be over. He was wanted by Death Eaters, all of them and Dumbledore. This place was the only safe heaven he had, out there he was vulnerable. Just as vulnerable as Harry and Hadrian, but he knew they were both worth it. If he died tonight he would still think that, they were worth everything.

The other Severus had died to free Harry, and he hadn't had the smidgen of feelings that this Severus had. Dying though wasn't acceptable to Severus, so he would do his best to outlive this war.

* * *

what did you think? will the basilisk die again? will they manage to get into Hogwarts? will hadrian be able to get the sword? will fawkes come to help again if he does need help? will severus go with him? will it be Severus that kills it this time if needed be? will they use the hide if they have to? protect themselves more? R&R please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh My God There****'****s Two Of Them **

**Chapter 16 **

**Hogwarts, Slytherin****'****s chamber and Basilisk Venom **

* * *

Hadrian and Severus were ready to go; they had asked Frank and Alice to watch him. They had taken a big chance with letting Harry go over to the Longbottom's. Harry had been over the moon, getting to go to his friends for the first time. Hadrian had felt bad for keeping him so secluded all the time, despite the fact he knew it was for the greater good. What made it easier was the knowledge Hadrian, was that Harry wouldn't have seen anything but a cupboard until he was eleven. Hadrian had told Alice to keep an eye on Harry at all times. That Dumbledore would go to any length to get his hands on his son, even if it meant killing him and Severus. Since Alice and Frank knew where they stood, they had made them guardians of Harry if anything was to happen. So Dumbledore wouldn't get his own way, Harry was under no circumstances going back to the Dursley's. Not that the Ministry would let Dumbledore return him there, at least he hoped so anyway for his own state of mind.

"Ready?" asked Severus his lips pulled together grimly.

"No going back now, here's here," said Hadrian staring at the castle. If only Dumbledore and Voldemort had left him alone, he would have had seven wonderful years free and happy. Worrying about nothing but grades, detentions, boys, dating that would have been a miracle. A miracle he could give Harry, if he did this right, taking a deep breath Hadrian walked towards the school, Severus as always one step beside him.

"Do you have a plan if we do get caught?" asked Severus it was risky business going to Dumbledore's office.

"What are they going to do? Arrest us for being in a public building?" snorted Hadrian in amusement.

"Guests are supposed to sign in," said Severus dryly.

"Really? Where?" asked Hadrian looking surprised.

"Minerva McGonagall," said Severus smirking wryly at Hadrian.

"So Malfoy would have had to go to her then?" asked Hadrian surprised.

"Yes," said Severus exasperated.

"So why was he wandering around himself? Shouldn't he have been accompanied especially considering who he was?" asked Hadrian cautiously ignoring Severus' obviously exasperation. Something didn't make sense to him, and he wanted answers so he wasn't about to stop until he got them.

"When was he wandering around himself? In all my years as a professor I've never seen him at the school." stated Severus cautious himself now. Obviously despite reading the diary's there was things he didn't know.

"He arrives in my second year, he tries to kill me with the killing curse, its all thanks to a house elf called Dobby I got out of it." said Hadrian, oh no, Dobby, he had totally forgotten about him. What was he going to do; maybe the used diary would come in handy after all.

"He should never have been allowed to roam unaccompanied around Hogwarts, Minerva obviously failed in her duties." said Severus, fury filling him to the brim for her incompetence.

"Yeah, how many house elves does Malfoy Manor have Sev?" asked Hadrian.

"Probably around ten, but they all have personal house elves so I'd say twelve maybe thirteen if Draco has his own elf as well." said Severus thoughtfully.

"Let me guess Dobby is Lucius' personal elf," sighed Hadrian gritting his teeth in irritation.

"I wouldn't know," said Severus flushing red, he did not pay attention to house elf's.

"Why not?" asked Hadrian confused.

"I've never paid attention to house elves." stated Severus grimly.

"You should, Dobby saved my life a few times and Kreacher had the information about Horcrux's all along. House elves have year's worth of blackmail material, or information that people are dying on. They should never be dismissed so easily," said Hadrian.

"Kreacher?" asked Severus, was that the Dark Lord's elf? Or Dumbledore's?

"Yeah, its Regulus Black's personal house elf, he was the first person to find out about it." said Hadrian. "You did not write much down did you?"

"I thought it meant Sirius Black…it only said Black and I had no idea about the elf," said Severus shaking his head in agitation, the dairies were doing his head in now. Perhaps he should be more specific from now on, because he was confusing even himself.

"No I don't suppose you would, I didn't tell Dumbledore but I did tell, er, you or rather your future self," explained Hadrian.

"Of course," said Severus his lip curling slightly in self disgust.

"Are you sure Dumbledore's at the Ministry?" asked Hadrian, without waiting for Severus' reply he slapped his hand over Severus' mouth. "The bloody marauders map!" he practically breathed in awe.

"Let me guess something else I didn't know?" ventured Severus a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Something is right," said Hadrian "Accio Marauders map."

Severus was surprised to see a plain very aged, yellow piece of parchment fall into Hadrian's hand. He was old enough to know, that not everything was what it seems. Especially concerning magic, it seemed vaguely familiar to him, so he watched and waited.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," said Hadrian, loud enough for Severus to hear.

Severus crept closer, his chin resting on Hadrian's shoulder, as the inky black lines begin drawing itself out on the paper. Then he realized what or rather where he had seen it, it had always been in Potter's, Black or Lupin's hand during school years. The names were familiar to him too; Moony was Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Padfoot was Sirius Black an ex- convict. Prongs, James Potter and of course Hadrian's father. Wormtail, the unmentionable was in fact Peter Pettigrew. A man who was now paying for his betrayals after all this time.

"He's not in his office, his rooms, the Great Hall or McGonagall's office," said Hadrian looking satisfied.

"No but if we don't watch it, McGonagall will bump right into us," said Severus, a long dexterous finger gesturing to McGonagall on the map. She must be in her animagus form, because she was walking faster than normal. Then again she was what ten fifteen years younger, than Hadrian ever remembered her. Maybe that's how fast she walked in this time; taking a deep breath they both ran to avoid her.

Both men were at the Headmasters office, thankfully without having met anyone. "Lemon Tart, Lemon Drop, Polo Mints, White Mice, Mars Bars," Severus smirked in triumph as the gargoyle moved. Unfortunately it was all for naught, because they had just remembered as they were about to walk in - about the Portraits. In fact it was Severus who asked about them, looking extremely pissed off at himself.

"Good question," said Hadrian swallowing thickly.

"Ah, fuck it, there's nothing to be done, Accio invisibility cloak," said Hadrian using strong language - something he only did when he was extremely upset.

Hadrian's magic was just as strong as his language, the cloak burst through the door wrapped in the same paper Hadrian remembered. Hadrian was overwhelmed with emotion, remembering how naive he had been back then. He thanked Merlin for Severus, for his relationship, for his son. Or he didn't think he would have survived the constant reminders around him.

"Alright Harry?" asked Severus, when Hadrian got really emotion Severus usually called him Harry, his true name.

"I'm fine, just remembering when I got this; I was eleven years old, first Christmas at Hogwarts. I didn't expect to get anything; I think I got fifty pence from the Dursley's. I got a jumper and lots of bits and pieces from Molly Weasley. A beautiful red and gold top with an 'H' on it. I also got this, I put it on confused…I hadn't seen a cloak like it before. It was Ron, who realized it was an invisibility cloak, he was jealous of me even then. He tried his best to be a good friend I know that, jealousy gets to us all." said Hadrian, who ripped the paper from the cloak.

"Let's go," said Hadrian grinning like a school boy.

Severus saw the true young man, before he had been trained into a solider 'The Boy Who Lived'. Severus just smiled softly, one of his few rare smiles, smiles only Hadrian or Harry ever got from him. "Let's."

Hadrian and Severus threw the cloak over themselves, before entering the office completely invisible to the naked eye. Since portraits couldn't see magical things, they were safe from discovery. Although there was no doubt that they would tell Dumbledore that someone had been there.

"Well well…what do we have here," said the Sorting Hat.

"Give me the sword of Gryffindor, please give me the sword," whispered Hadrian.

"It requires an act of bravery," said the Hat.

"That's complete bullocks! It comes to those who need it!" snapped Hadrian, "And I bloody well need the damn thing."

"OUCH!" yelped Hadrian taking the hat off, letting the sword drop down. Shaking his head he rubbed his sore spot. He forgot about his invisibility cloak, and was extremely glad when the sword didn't damage it.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus stepping up immediately his chest was leaning against Harry's back.

"The sword came down on my head," groaned Hadrian.

"Dumbledore will know someone has the sword," sighed Severus "I suggest we get out of here and do what we need to do quickly."

"It's a sword, and unless you are forgetting I'm Gryffindor's heir if anything I own the thing." said Hadrian.

"Which is why I gave you it," said the Hat talking out loud, the only way for them to hear him.

"Really? Woah, thanks I guess but there was no need to give me a sore head," said Hadrian as his head gave a particularly painful throb.

"You gave me one shouting at me, I was just returning the favour," said the Hat grinning widely.

"Not funny, I didn't realize you had a sense of humour," grumbled Hadrian.

"One learns over the years, especially when I see everything in someone's mind," said the Hat mysteriously.

"If you do you knew what Tom Riddle was doing before he entered Hogwarts?" asked Hadrian wide eyed.

"Oh no, I'm afraid I do not shoulder the blame for that, metaphorically speaking," said the Hat, after all he didn't have shoulders. "I told Albus what the boy had been doing, but he disregarded my warnings I stopped after that. He never listened to me, but all previous Headmasters before him did."

"I'm sorry, I have to go I've got things to do," said Hadrian.

"You do indeed, one word of advice take the cloak off, and nobody here likes Dumbledore. Once they see it is you, someone not dark but not with Dumbledore, they will keep their silence." said the Hat.

Severus removed the invisibility cloak immediately, checking the map, which Hadrian had given to him. So he could put the hat on his head, nobody was around and Dumbledore still wasn't in the school.

"Bye," said Hadrian giving a wave as he shoved the cloak under his arm. Grabbed the sword and slid it into his belt, hiding it slightly. Both older men stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. Able to avoid everyone because they knew when they were coming. It wasn't long before they were alone in what Hadrian liked to term 'Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom'. Hadrian had many fond memories of that place; he could almost see himself, Ron and Hermione around the bubbling potion. The potion that would temporary for one hour, turning them into someone else, a potion that had come in handy during the war. He remembered the time when he and Ron and gone down to Slytherin's Common Room. How he wished he had remained that happy and ignorant, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus.

"I'm fine, I just have fond memories of this place," laughed Hadrian wryly. In a girls bathroom of all places.

Severus raised an eyebrow in query but didn't say anything further.

"Well, let's go see a Basilisk," said Hadrian, going over to the sink, sliding past Severus. He hissed at the sink to 'Open' standing back quickly, remembering from last time what happened. Severus came forward, looking down the pipe cautiously.

"How sure are you that the Basilisk isn't waiting at the bottom of there?" asked Severus warily.

"I'm going first, do what I told Ron to do back then - keep your eyes closed." said Hadrian. With that said he slid down the pipe and fell with a thud at the bottom. He swiftly got up, not sure how long Severus would wait before coming down. It was a good thing, five seconds later Severus fell with the same thud.

"This is disgusting," said Severus a disgusted grimace on his face.

"You won't be saying that for long, this was Salazar Slytherins personal lair," said Hadrian. He had never shown anyone Salazar's personal lair not even Dumbledore had found out about it. It's where he had come, to escape everything, including being controlled by a dark wizard pretending to be good. Dumbledore had everyone under his thumb and Hadrian wasn't sure if that would ever change.

"Let's go," said Severus looking around.

"That way," said Hadrian pointing towards the biggest opening.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Severus a look of awe on his face. He walked forward, unable to believe his eyes. He could think of thousands of potions he could make and create, with that potion ingredient lying in front of him.

"Shredding basilisk skin, it was further on the last time," said Hadrian, "Maybe there's two and that skin had disintegrated by the time I had come down here."

"I'm going to use this," said Severus, "I can think of hundreds of potions that require this ingredient."

"It's a bit big isn't it?" asked Hadrian it would take them days to cut it up into decent sizes.

"This doesn't require pure basilisk skin," said Severus, "Well not many I'll use my knife to cut some off and keep it pure. The rest I can shrink and cut down to size when we get home."

"Alright," said Hadrian watching his lover do just that. He cut off a large chunk, before placing it in a sealed bag and into his potions kit. A few seconds later the skin was shrunk and also added to the bag.

Standing up both Severus and Hadrian continued on, finding the other hide, which originally was destroyed by the falling chamber. Thanks to Lockhart's stupid failed Obliviate, well it wasn't a failed Obliviate he just used a broken wand. It had come in handy after all, many times. Once that skin was lifted and shrunk they moved onto the second door and Hadrian hissed for it to open.

"Do you really think they won't tell Dumbledore?" asked Hadrian as they stepped through the circular door.

"Well if anyone knows what he's truly like and done maybe they do," said Severus thoughtfully.

"Then why haven't they told anyone?" asked Hadrian "After all they have portraits in other places."

"Same reason you haven't." stated Severus looking around in awe. Hadrian was right this place wasn't so disgusting after all. In fact it was a place he rather liked; it was to his personal taste.

"Alright, alright," said Hadrian rolling his eyes good naturally.

"Is that Salazar Slytherin?" asked Severus staring up at the huge face rising from the water.

"His face yes, or at least I've always assumed so," said Hadrian.

"So how do we get the Basilisk then?" asked Severus.

"Last time it came out of Salazar's mouth, Tom Riddle said come to me the greatest of Slytherin four in Parseltongue," said Hadrian.

"Then let's get it done, and hope the basilisk plays along," said Severus.

"I do too, I really don't want to press my luck with killing another basilisk," agreed Hadrian.

"Yeah, although I would be surprised if it gives you anything, Basilisks don't care about good or evil." replied Severus.

"I cannot wait to see its reaction to wanting one of its teeth," grinned Hadrian, he lived for danger it's all he knew.

"This actually amuses you?" asked Severus, he didn't know whether to be amused or shocked by that. He could see Hadrian was enjoying himself.

"It's all I've known, but being with you and Harry gives me peace that I've never known too." said Hadrian smiling peacefully at Severus.

Severus just stared at Hadrian; everything that came out of his mouth stunned him.

Hadrian uncomfortable with Severus' look began hissing in Parseltongue, opening the great big mouth of Salazar's mouth into his personal chambers. Every single one of the founders had one; Salazar's was of course here. Godric's was where the Headmasters office was now located. Rowena's was next to the library, but Helga's had been lost in time but speculation had it was that her quarters were near the hospital wing.

Severus stood back, watching Hadrian, his Parseltongue didn't sound like Voldemort's. Hadrian's sounded erotic and sexy as hell, Voldemort's just sounded evil and demeaning. It was amazing how he could tell the difference; it was the same language after all.

"Come to me, keep your powers to yourself," hissed Hadrian waiting patiently.

"Who are you, why do you have Salazar's gift?" hissed the Basilisk.

"How long do Basilisk's live for Severus? Because I'm pretty sure this Basilisk is Salazar's familiar," asked Hadrian.

"That's not possible…I know they live long but it's just impossible," said Severus shaking his head.

"Are you Salazar's familiar?" hissed Hadrian.

"No I am a descendant of Salazar's familiar, she was nesting when she was put down here," hissed the Basilisk.

"I see, alright then," hissed Hadrian. "It's a descendant of Salazar's basilisk." he explained to Severus in English.

"Just get this over with, I do not want to remain in Hogwarts too long," said Severus in caution.

"I need to ask you a favour, I need one of your teeth and some venom," hissed Hadrian.

"What's in it for me," hissed the snake right back his tongue flicking out.

"What do you want?" asked Hadrian in turn.

"Food," hissed the Snake.

"What kind?" asked Hadrian irritated.

"Meat," hissed Snake, Hadrian could feel the pleasure running through the snake.

"Alright if we get you it, will you give me a tooth and venom?" asked Hadrian it was better than killing him. He had bet the snake on luck alone, it had to have been, he was what? Twelve when he had miraculously defeated a sixty foot basilisk.

"Done," hissed the snake.

"What's it saying?" asked Severus.

"It wants meat in exchange for venom and a tooth, can't say I'm too bothered it's better than having to kill it." stated Hadrian.

"Okay, Taffy," said Severus.

"Yes…Master Snape?" asked Taffy wide eyed.

"He's my personal elf here at Hogwarts, bring some meat down from the kitchens," said Severus.

"Yes sir," said Taffy before leaving once more.

"That would taste nice," hissed the Basilisk smacking its long tongue.

"Oh no, no eating house elves!" hissed Hadrian scolding the basilisk.

Taffy came back putting the huge mound of blood red meat on the floor.

"Alright now the tooth and venom, then you can enjoy it in peace," hissed Hadrian.

"You can have one at the side, its loose and bothering me," hissed the basilisk grumpily salivating over the meat in front of him. She had been living off rats and anything stupid enough to come down here for years.

Hadrian muffled the sudden urge to laugh, then a though struck him "Just how am I going to get it out?" questioned Hadrian in English to Severus.

"Extraction spell," said Severus immediately.

"Extraho dentis," said Hadrian in English, grabbing the tooth in mid air. The basilisk hissed sounding rather angry, putting Severus on the defensive. Although he knew nothing that would stop it should it go for them.

"It's alright, its fine," said Hadrian to Severus. "I need a vial."

"Here," said Severus taking one from his robe pocket.

"I need your venom now, and then we will leave you to…eat," hissed Hadrian.

"Put it on the fang," hissed the basilisk.

Once the vial was full Hadrian hissed for the basilisk to stop, taking a deep breath he placed the sword on the floor. He just hoped it worked, he added five drops along the sword. He nearly whooped when the basilisk venom began imbuing with the sword.

"It worked," said Hadrian a big grin splitting his face in two.

"Indeed, now let's go," said Severus.

"Thank you," hissed Hadrian. "I couldn't agree more; check the map is he back?"

"No, but he will be soon, he's never gone from Hogwarts long." said Severus and that much he knew.

"I know," grimaced Hadrian, he hated how much he knew the manipulative bastard.

* * *

There we go! what did you think? will dumbledore get to the horcurxs before sev and harry? deciding not to wait till harry is old enough since harry isnt on his side? R&R please


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 17**

**Time To Get To Work **

* * *

Severus rolled out of bed, leaving Hadrian to sleep in; it was complete stillness in the house. It always was at six o'clock in the morning, unfortunately Severus wasn't able to break a habit of a lifetime. As a child, he was always up very early, even at the weekends, fear of what his father would do. At Hogwarts, as a student, he was up at seven, and after he left and became an apprentice it was back to six again. It remained six o'clock in the morning, after becoming a Hogwarts Professor and Head of Slytherin House. As always, he went straight to the kettle. He immediately heated the water, instead of waiting on it heating itself like Harry did. He knew Hadrian had remained in the wizarding world since he was eleven, only going home for the summer holidays. He didn't understand why he wasn't more…wizardish for the lack of better name. Since everyone suspected Severus had swallowed a dictionary at birth, it really must have been the lack of better term. He didn't judge him for it though; he loved Hadrian faults and all. Hell if anyone didn't deserve someone it was him, he knew how lucky he was its why he had done this. Left the safety of Hogwarts, even if the company was manipulative. His chances of surviving the war had gone up surprisingly. He was actually doing something to prevent the Dark Lord coming back. Instead of just waiting, teaching and brooding for the inevitable to come upon him. For the Dark Lord to come back.

They had gotten out of Hogwarts two days ago without a problem, and got back home to Harry. Harry had been very quiet Alice and Frank had told him, ten minutes into them leaving. It seemed Harry still feared they wouldn't come back, his little face though had lit up when they had apparated into Longbottom manor. The difference in Neville was frankly astonishing to Severus. Sure he had changed knowing Hadrian and Himself as well as Harry. This change was different, having his parents back seemed like a godsend to the little boy. It was a good thing, his confidence, his demeanour, everything had shot up. Hell he was doing magic that was almost level with Harry's, not quite as powerful but nearly. He knew they were going to be powerful, Hadrian told him Neville become more confident in his magic and that helped. He had become Hadrian's only true friend, that wasn't being paid for it. Hadrian had told him that, he would have trusted Neville before anyone else.

Unfortunately Neville had been bullied into being an Auror by his grandmother and Dumbledore. He had died before even graduating the Auror academy, Hadrian had been devastated. Now though, Hadrian was determined never to let it happen, he'd change the future for the better. He would kill Dumbledore and Voldemort before seeing the future he left behind again.

Speaking of future, he remembered something Hadrian had said to him before. About Black, and Grimmauld Place. He would need to remember to ask Hadrian about it, because if what he suspected was true - then they were going to be a Horcrux down. Something he didn't want, because there was already going to be a few impossible to get. He also had an idea how to get Bellatrix Lestrange's Horcrux, another thing he should talk to Hadrian about.

"You alright?" murmured Hadrian sleepily, making his way into the living room. Remaining quiet, he liked to have Severus to himself before their son woke up.

"Fine, but I have been thinking about something lately, you told me when Black got his house back he began throwing things away right?" asked Severus arching his perfect eyebrow in curiosity.

Hadrian blinked in confusion, "Yeah," he confirmed.

"What about the locket?" asked Severus.

Hadrian paled when the implications hit him, if Black threw them out - he would have no way of knowing where to look. He doubted very much that Fletcher would get his hands on it this time. He hadn't even thought about it, this just got more complicated.

"Shite," swore Hadrian closing his eyes in despair.

"My thoughts exactly," said Severus grimly.

"We are going to have to tell them aren't we?" asked Hadrian weakly.

"Unfortunately I see no other way for them to comply with us…given your description of the …place I'd rather not even have Harry there for a minute." said Severus. He knew Grimmauld Place had probably been empty since the Black parents had died. Regulus had died first then the parents, Black was the last male heir left of the Black fortune.

"I do not want to tell them," said Hadrian through gritted teeth. For some reason he hated them now, not only for wanting little Harry now, but for not loving him enough to fight for him in his time. They were trying to take his son away from him, and it infuriated him beyond belief.

"Pray tell how else we could get into Grimmauld Place and retrieve the necklace?" asked Severus, he knew better than to use sarcasm with Hadrian like this. He was having a miniature panic attack.

"Maybe just tell them we might let Harry see them?" asked Hadrian.

"Very Slytherin move, do you really think they will leave us alone?" snorted Severus in disgust.

Hadrian growled angrily at the prospect.

"If it helps I don't like it any better, but the quicker we act the more chance we have of retrieving it without failure." stated Severus.

"Severus I don't want to tell them," pleaded Hadrian his green eyes full of apprehension.

Severus swallowed sharply; he hadn't seen Hadrian like that, not since they had met. He understood that all too well, Hadrian had trusted his future self, but he also knew that this Severus didn't know him. That Severus could have done anything, hence why he had been so apprehensive. Hadrian was for most part happy, sometimes he brooded but he was never scared or full of bad feelings.

"Okay we won't if you don't want to," said Severus, knowing that they would end up having to.

"We do don't we?" asked Hadrian his posture one of defeat.

"Yes," agreed Severus immediately.

"Great," sighed Hadrian glumly.

"I'll ask Alice and Frank if they will take Harry," said Severus.

"I don't like leaving him," replied Hadrian.

"I doubt Harry likes it even more, but we both knew it would come to this," said Severus. Well to be truthfully honest, they hadn't. They had planned on him staying with Harry, while Hadrian looked and destroyed the Horcrux's. Which had been fine with him in the beginning, but as he got more attached to Hadrian the more he worried, and wanted to go with him. To ensure nothing happened to him, and that's exactly what he was doing.

"I'll send the Grangers a Portkey, Hermione's probably missing them, let the Longbottom's know she will be coming." said Hadrian, he knew Hermione - she'd probably have a million questions for them.

"Of course, lets get prepared," said Severus, he didn't want to tell Black and Lupin anymore than Hadrian did. He would make sure that they couldn't tell anyone of course, not without dying. The beauty of unbreakable vows, not even Dumbledore will know. He would take every precautionary measure, to ensure his families safety. Plus maybe then they would back down, the interviews were getting pretty ridiculous.

* * *

To say Harry hadn't been happy with them was an understatement, he had been dying to go over to his friends houses, but because they were leaving him he was suddenly very unhappy about it. His mood had vanished when he saw Blaise, Hermione and Neville waiting on him at Longbottom manor. He had missed his friends; you could see it, considering he didn't seem upset about them leaving.

Again Hadrian warned them not to let anyone into the manor; Alice and Frank reassured him that nobody would. Frank had relocated his mother into a small cottage. He was furious with her for the treatment of his little boy. It had taken the parents three days to get every detail from him. With the aid of a dozen calming draughts, it seemed Neville had been afraid of disappointing his parents by telling them. The poor boy had been under the impression it was his fault. Frank had strengthened the wards, and they were adjusted, only himself, his wife, Neville, and now Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Hadrian and Severus were allowed entrance. After being cursed insane, Frank was taking no chances with his family's safety. Everyone else that had been allowed through their home, was now barred which included Dumbledore.

Frank and Alice had been horrified to hear what Dumbledore had been up to. They had told them everything, the mind control potion, his attempts at manipulating Harry, along with Lupin and Black. Then his loyalty and obedient spells imbued in writing implements for his birthday. The only thing they hadn't told the Longbottom's was the fact Hadrian was from the future. A future Frank and Alice hadn't been a part of. So they were being doubly cautious. They knew why Dumbledore was desperate, the prophecy, that had implicated their own son too. Something they had shared with Hadrian and Severus, only to be told they knew already.

"Just so you know I don't want to do this," grumbled Hadrian, standing outside Grimmauld Place.

Severus just smirked in amusement, as if he wanted to spill his guts to Black and Lupin. He hated the bastards, always would, always had since the moment he met them. Black more than Lupin, but then again it wasn't hard to understand why - Black had tried to kill him after all. It's what had sent him on his path of darkness, wanting revenge and more power.

"Just get it over with before Harry doesn't speak to us all night," said Severus sarcastically. Harry could be very sullen with them sometimes; it seems the abuse was finally starting to wear off. Now Harry was becoming a normal young boy, and thankfully not pushing the boundaries. He had already done that, no doubt he would push them again as a teenager but until then Severus reckoned they were safe. Safe from adolescent child.

Hadrian grinned in amusement; he had never been like that as a child. It was easier to not see himself in Harry anymore, and forget for days that Harry was him just younger. He saw him more and more as his son and nothing was going to change that.

The grin was wiped off his face just staring at the place he hadn't stepped foot in since he was fifteen years old. Strangely enough it didn't invoke sadness or hurt, he was too old for that now. When he had been a teenager, he had been deeply hurt by Sirius' death. Over the years he had come to realize, he hadn't truly known his own godfather. What he knew was embarrassing and horrifying, the same with what he had known about his own father.

Hadrian knocked on the door, harshly wanting to release some of the pent up anger and hopelessness of the situation. Merlin help the idiot if he had gotten rid of the Horcrux, he'd kill the man himself. If Black had gotten rid of the stuff…he wouldn't know where the hell to look.

* * *

Upon hearing the door going, Sirius got up, walked towards the door and opened it. His blue eyes widened in disbelief, at the two figures standing on his doorstep. To say they were the last people he had expected to see, was a major understatement. He was so stunned he just stood there and gaped at them.

"You going to stand there like a buffoon or let us in?" snapped Severus impatiently.

Hadrian had to bite his lip, to stop the laughter from letting loose. Severus had a way with words that was funny…even if it was said sarcastically. Especially when he was no longer on the receiving end of it.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius eventually managed to get out blinking as thought he thought his eyes were deceiving him.

"Well?" asked Hadrian even more impatiently.

"Come in," said Sirius, if there was a chance those two would even just let him see Harry he had to go along with it. He had no idea what awaited in store for him this morning.

"Where's the wolf?" asked Severus not even attempting to be civil.

"Up the stairs," replied Sirius gritting his teeth, it was obviously taking a great deal for Sirius to bite his tongue. Hadrian was rather impressed with him; he had never had that kind of patience before.

"Then get him," said Severus.

"It's just passed the full moon Snape, he's not in a great shape," said Sirius. God he hated that man, he wanted nothing more than to curse him. He didn't know why he was holding back, there was no way they were going to let him see his godson. They had made their feelings particularly clear. He understood why now, Minerva McGonagall had spoken to Remus. Remus in turn spoke to him; he realized rather painfully how much he was messing up. Publicly as well, he had called Harry James a few times in interviews.

"Then give him potions…" said Hadrian confused. Why the hell wasn't Black giving his best friend potions.

"They aren't very strong," admitted Black.

"Where have you been getting them?" sneered Severus.

"Diagon Alley," said Sirius, breathing deeply, he hated Snape's sneer it made him feel two inches tall. It made him feel inadequate, it's why he had always ended up duelling or started name calling with him. It's all his parents had ever done, sneer at him since he was eleven, and throw his brothers successes in his face.

"Idiot they are watered down," sneered Severus, for more money, it was always that way. It's why St. Mungo's contacted independent Potion Masters/brewers. They needed only the best to help sick people. Most of the guys that ran shops were okay at brewing and they did water them down. In the end it rendered the potions practically useless, barely took the edge of whatever the potion was for.

"Well unlike you Snape, I can't brew worth a damn," snapped Sirius angrily.

"How the hell did you become an Auror then?" asked Hadrian bluntly.

"By the skin of my teeth, I was too good at duelling for them to throw me out," admitted Sirius, so far Hadrian seemed decent enough, wasn't anything like Snape. Well okay, he was just being an idiot, they were alike very much so, especially when it came to protecting his godson. Speaking of which, where the hell was he?

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Safe," said Severus and Hadrian immediately.

"Now Black, go and get Lupin," snapped Severus, he didn't want to be here any longer than necessarily. So its why, and only why, he convinced himself, that he handed Black some potions. Reviving, pepper up, pain reliever and a muscle relaxant. Normally he wouldn't give all four of the potions together, but Lupin probably needed them. Again it was so Lupin could get his arse down here, and then they could get away again.

Sirius stared at the potions blankly, Snape was being way to…considerate…he didn't like it, it was freaking him out. "They aren't poisoned Black, trust me I would have found a more creative way." said Hadrian.

Sirius screwed his face up, deciding that Hadrian was just as bad as Snape if not more so.

* * *

Sirius ran up the stairs, keeping a firm grip on the potions, not wanting to smash them. As angry and distrustful of them as he was, he knew he could trust Snape's potions. He hated seeing Remus so torn up after the full moon. He hadn't been taken proper care of since they left Hogwarts. Since Poppy was able to give him all the potions he needed, as a student. Entering the room, he went over to his friend, shaking him awake feeling a little guilty.

Groaning in pain Remus murmured "What's it?"

"I've got some potions for you, drink them," said Sirius, helping his best friend drink them down.

"Where did you get them?" asked Remus sitting up his amber eyes full of astonishment. The pain was completely gone; these potions were the best he had ever had, even better than the ones at Hogwarts.

"Snape gave us them, they are down the stairs come on they want to talk to us," said Sirius trying and failing to keep the hope out of his voice. He was praying to whatever god out there that Hadrian and Severus were going to let him see his godson.

"Sirius," said Remus in warning, already knowing what was going through his friends mind.

"I know Remy I know," sighed Sirius glumly.

* * *

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" asked Remus coming into the room, dismayed to see that Sirius didn't even have the appropriate manners to get them something. Whether he liked them or not that wasn't the point.

"Yes," said Severus smoothly.

"Yes please," said Hadrian with little more manners than Severus.

"Coffee or tea?" asked Remus.

"Coffee will be fine," said Hadrian, knowing that they all drank coffee not tea and not wanting to put them out. Old feelings were coming back now that they weren't arguing or trying to win Harry.

Remus nodded and quickly fixed them coffee the wizarding way, which meant it was ready right away.

"How can we help you?" asked Remus feeling better than he had in a long time. Despite the fact he told Sirius not to get his hopes up, he couldn't help but do the same.

Hadrian remained stubbornly quiet; Severus eventually rolled his eyes in agitation and amusement before telling them what he wanted. "I want you to take an Unbreakable Vow," said Severus as if he was asking for the weather forecast.

"Excuse me?" squeaked Sirius his eyes bugging out of his sockets.

"You heard," grunted Hadrian.

"For what exactly?" asked Remus at least willing to hear them out.

"To swear to protect Harry at all costs, from Dumbledore and Voldemort. To never reveal anything myself, Severus or Harry or anyone we associate with tells you at any time not even if it seems like we are in danger. Three never tell Harry anything degrading about James Potter." said Hadrian. "By that I mean, anything he did in high school, I do not want to hear a single bragging comment about bullying, and it's not how I want Harry entering Hogwarts trying to be like."

Remus nodded in understanding to what Hadrian was saying, he could understand that really. James and Sirius had been horrible to a lot of people in the name of pranks and fun. Severus hadn't been the only one who James had tormented, just his favourite target.

"You want us to tell Harry nothing of his father?" snapped Sirius angrily, the fact he was even going to get to see Harry was far from his mind.

"Good things only, that don't involve bullying, pranks or hurting people," growled Hadrian furious at Sirius for his assumptions.

"Sirius, shut the hell up, you are going to get to see your godson do not spoil it," growled Remus, whispering it harshly into Sirius' ear, Severus and Hadrian pretended not to hear. "Get up now!" he gripped Sirius' forearm and practically dragged his friend out of the room. Remus threw an "I'm sorry I'll be right back," at them before the house went completely silent. Remus must have thrown up a silencing spell; both of them stared at each other and grinned wickedly. Both thinking the exact same thing.

If only they could be a fly on that wall!

* * *

what do you think? will sirius and remus agree to the vow or will they be unable to get sirius to agree? having to sneakily summon the necklace and have sirius never understand just how much a hero his brother truly is and how much regulus loved his family. R&R PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 18 **

**The Horcrux and Vow **

* * *

"Are you out of your god damned mind?" snarled Remus furiously, his amber eyes flashing dangerously. It was obvious to see that the full moon had been recently, given how Remus was acting. Everyone that knew him, knew he was very mild mannered, and very hard to anger.

"What?" protested Sirius, taking a step back at his friend's obvious anger.

"Do you want to see Harry or not? After all those months of moping around - you are actually jeopardising getting to see him? Over what? The fact the man doesn't want Harry to know James Potter bullied people?" he snapped.

"We didn't bully people," protested Sirius very weakly not believing his own lies.

Remus just snorted in bitter amusement.

"Alright maybe we did…but he doesn't want us to tell Harry anything!" he practically whined.

Remus signed in agitation, rubbing his eyes tiredly, more emotionally stressed than tired. Those potions that Snape had just given him helped him a lot more than anything had. He was actually say they helped more than the ones from the Hospital wing from when he was a child. Then again the ones in the Hospital wing had been Slughorn. He wasn't the best brewer in the world; in fact Hogwarts had students who were better than him. One being the black haired man sitting in the kitchen.

"He didn't say that," replied Remus gritting his teeth in irritation, "He just doesn't want you to tell Harry about the pranks and the things you did to hurt or humiliate other people."

"But why? Our pranks were harmless!" frowned Sirius he truly couldn't see the problem in his childhood pranks.

"Oh so you want to tell Harry you nearly killed his father? And me during your sixth year?" asked Remus mildly "That would be one sure way to stop Harry even talking to you."

"I didn't nearly kill James…" gaped Sirius shocked by Remus' statement.

"Not James, Sirius, Severus - whether you like it or not Harry thinks of Severus as a father." stated Remus grimly.

Sirius swallowed sharply, looking as though he had a lemon lodged in his throat.

"Listen to me Sirius, and listen closely…you've seen how they are…this might very well be your only chance to know your godson!" said Remus stalking forward grabbing him, as though he wanted to shake some sense into him as he spoke. "They will never ask again… and I doubt its Harry that's asked for us either…this is your only chance." he repeated demandingly.

Finally the words began to sink in; he was going to get to see his godson. If not telling Harry stories about pranks - it was a trade he was willing to agree too. "They want something Remus…I don't know what they could possibly want but they want something."

"Perhaps…there's only one way to find out," said Remus thoughtfully.

"Fine, let's go," sighed Sirius, hoping for the best.

* * *

"Sorry about that," said Remus coming back in, "Are you hungry?"

"You mean for mould? No thanks," smirked Hadrian in amusement, his green eyes were twinkling.

Remus saw the amusement, and knew that this was Hadrian's way of breaking the ice. Which caused him to laugh a little, "Don't worry the cupboards and fridge freezer have been sterilized, I've been doing what I can to clean the place up." he admitted.

"Taking you a long time," snorted Severus in derision.

"Is it, its about ten years of grime to remove, we are thinking of completely renovating…Sirius just isn't sure if he truly wants to live here." stated Remus calmly.

"I think that's probably for the best, renovation I mean." stated Hadrian calmly.

"So cake?" asked Remus.

"No, I'm not hungry," said Hadrian.

"No," said Severus almost at the same time as Hadrian.

"What do you want from us?" asked Sirius.

"The vow." stated Severus sharply.

"How do we know you will even let us see him even after swearing it?" asked Sirius bitterly.

"What do you have to loose?" sighed Hadrian.

"We will do it," said Remus before Sirius could put his size ten foot in his size twelve mouth.

Together the four men laid out the terms to the unbreakable vow, before swearing it.

"Now what do you want?" asked Sirius bracing himself for the worst.

"Actually…it's not what I want it's more to do with what we need…" said Hadrian. This was dangerous telling anyone about it.

Severus cast a Muffliato spell around them, not wanting Kreacher to overhear just in case he took it and fled. "We need a locket you have in your home, it has an S engraved on it." he stated.

"I knew it," said Sirius bitterly.

"Why?" asked Remus calmly, giving Sirius a warning glare. A locket in turn for seeing Harry wasn't something he cared less about.

"It's a Horcrux alright!" snapped Hadrian, getting sick of the constant questioning.

Both men looked confused as hell - obviously and unsurprisingly not understanding what it was.

"Long short of it - Voldemort killed people, which split his soul into pieces, and put them in objects to stop himself being able to die. He can come back if someone has the pieces on their person long enough." stated Hadrian.

"He really is still out there?" asked Remus as if he had always suspected as much.

"Weak and barely an essence yes, with Horcrux's planted in various accommodations." said Severus.

"How do you know one's here? I mean this house has been uninhabited since Sirius' parents died year's ago." asked Remus confused.

Hadrian found the ceiling very interesting.

"Hadrian is…or rather was Harry Potter, he's from the future." said Severus.

Sirius laughed in amusement as if he hadn't heard anything funnier in his life.

"Impossible, if you saw your younger self it would send you insane…" said Remus smartly.

"That works if you use a time turner, a few hours but not if you time travel as long as I did…Harry didn't realize I was him, only I knew the truth." stated Hadrian sharply.

"If you are from the future…tell me something only I know." stated Remus.

"What makes you think you were alive in my future?" snorted Hadrian in bitter amusement.

Remus' amber eyes dimmed in shame and confusion before staring away.

"Sirius is an animagus, Padfoot; he resembles a black grim like dog, and its how he managed to stay sane during his stint in Azkaban. He left me to search for Pettigrew…only to be outsmarted by the rat…Pettigrew blew up the street, turned into a rat after cutting off his finger just as the Auror's arrived Sirius was laughing as if he was insane. You were already in Azkaban when Crouch Junior arrived…and when he supposedly died." Hadrian rattled off.

Sirius and Remus' eyes widened.

"You are a werewolf; you were bitten by Greyback as a young boy. Nicknamed Moony and Dumbledore let you into Hogwarts. Oh Sirius and James shared a compartment on the first ride to Hogwarts with Severus and my mum. You created the Marauders map, you all became animagus' when they found out what you were and joined you during the full moon. You were made prefect, but mum and James were head boy and girl. You nearly killed Severus during the full moon at school when Sirius tricked Sev into going. James saved him in the nick of time, he was a stag." wondering if he had left anything out.

Remus and Sirius' face was comical to say the least, some of the information was common knowledge but a lot of it wasn't.

"Oh yeah, you were disowned when you were younger, your parents hated the fact you ended up in Gryffindor. You eventually packed up and left, going to my grandparents to stay during the summer. You have three cousins Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda, who has a little girl called Nymphadora. You and Andromeda were stricken off the family tree that's just down the corridor. You had a brother Regulus, who was a Death Eater…but in reality he just got in too deep. He's the one responsible for finding out about the Horcrux's in the first place. He gave his life to get it, unaware of the rest of them. He just wanted Voldemort to meet his match mortal once more…you have a house elf Kreacher who's a little insane…only because he was poisoned by Voldemort then forced to feed Regulus the poison. The elf has spent the years trying to find a way to destroy the locket but unable to fulfil Regulus' last request - which was to destroy it." said Hadrian.

Sirius' jaw was on the floor, his blue eyes tearing up.

"Um…your worst fear is the full moon, you always turn it into a balloon to get rid of it." stated Hadrian staring at Remus. Funny he had known Remus most…yet he knew so little in that time. "You can cast a fully fledged Patronus; you taught me it when I was thirteen years old." suddenly an idea struck him.

"Expecto Patronum!" said Hadrian, and a beautiful, familiar stag leaped from his wand.

"Prongs," croaked Sirius, finally believing Hadrian.

"If you know so much about us…why do you hate us?" asked Remus looking extremely hurt.

"You think that's a lot? Really he's my godfather you'd think someone would know their godfather a little more don't you think?" asked Hadrian rather bluntly. "He in my lifetime remained in Azkaban until I was thirteen years old. The same year I was introduced to you! As my teacher and you never really told me anything about my parents other than I had my mother's eyes and looked like my father. In fact you said something rather nasty, that I've never forgiven you for."

His amber eyes were wide before he gulped audibly.

"You told me wandering the halls at night is a pretty poor way to repay them for their sacrifice," said Harry. "What kind of man tells a thirteen year old boy something like that?"

"I have no idea," said Remus solemnly "What you must understand…is…that I am not that man. You have created an alternative reality."

"But you lived with me after third year right?" asked Sirius.

Hadrian laughed bitterly, causing the hair to rise on Sirius and Remus' necks "No, he went to the tropics for some fun in the sun while I was sent back to the Dursley's to be abused. Only coming back once Voldemort returned, and instead of coming to see me, like any decent godfather would…hell I'd have welcomed just seeing him in dog form. But no, heaven forbid that happens, like a good little dog he did what Dumbledore wanted him to - to gather everyone to restart the Order of the Phoenix."

"Do you see now why Hadrian wanted to keep Harry?" asked Severus clutching Hadrian tightly. He hadn't known a lot of that, it made him see why Hadrian hadn't wanted to come here. He was still bitter about their abandonment of him.

Both of them stared at the tabletop wondering at their own actions!

"What about me?" asked Remus cautiously.

"You left after third year ended, you were outed as a werewolf, after nearly biting me, Hermione and Ron my best friends." shrugged Harry. "And Severus…who was actually protecting us from you. You didn't take your Wolfsbane potion because you saw Pettigrew on the map.

Remus could barely keep the bile from forming in his mouth. There was no excuse for not taking the potion; he knew what Potion Hadrian meant. It must be the new Potion that Severus had just created to let werewolf's keep their mind during the full moon. No wonder Hadrian hadn't wanted him near Harry. Hell he didn't want to risk being near him just knowing what he did.

"I didn't hear from you again…it was as if I didn't exist, saw you at Order meetings, contemplating why I wasn't made Prefect…oh yeah, you ended up with Nymphadora Tonks and had a boy, Teddy Lupin, you named me godfather…something I didn't even know. Something you neglected to tell me! I found out in the bloody paper… but you were all killed when I was seventeen years old." stated Hadrian his voice was different as he told him the last part.

"What happened to me?" asked Sirius looking sick.

"Oh…you died in my fifth year, got to hand it to you…You were protecting me, but your stupid cockiness thinking you know best ended with you being stunned and falling through the veil of death in the department of Mysteries. I tried to go after you, and I would have joined you if I hadn't been held back." his voice was angry and bitterly.

Sirius finally let the tears fall, the full picture of how much he had failed his godson drew itself out.

"Why do you hate Dumbledore - that much I don't understand?" asked Remus.

"He has the entire Wizengamont under mind control potion, he kept me under obedient, loyalty and magic suppressant potions. He controlled ever aspect of my life, for the greater good he was prepared to put me under a liquid version of the Imperious curse…since the spell didn't work on me." said Hadrian bluntly.

Both Remus and Sirius just stared at Hadrian in shock, brought out of their stupor by Severus' sarcastic retorts.

"As much as I am enjoying this…reunion we need to get the Horcrux and get back to Harry. He still doesn't like being left without us too long," stated Severus sarcastically, for most part, when he mentioned Harry - his tone changed.

"I'll set up a Portkey for you to come in a few days time, once you've had a chance to digest everything…if you have any questions, do not write them down or send them to me wait until we meet again." said Hadrian.

"Of course," said Remus trying to gain some equilibrium, having lost it all during that conversation. When he had entered the kitchen again - he hadn't expected this at all. He needed time to process it; he was doing everything he could to stop himself shutting down - emotionally.

"Where is it? I mean was it in your…time?" asked Sirius painfully.

"Beside the biting silverware," grimaced Hadrian, remembering the time he had to clean it out.

"Lets go see if its there," said Sirius knowing what Hadrian was talking about and was a little amused.

Hadrian got up, head of Sirius and walked into the room, he noticed the curtain was down. "Have any Doxycide on hand did you?" he said finding amusement in the worst of situations.

"Haha, damn things bit me ten times," said Sirius unable to take offence, now that he knew this was his godson.

Hadrian laughed out loud at that, opening the glass cupboard, avoiding everything that he remembered that bit. Grabbing the locket in triumph, he backed out quickly not taking any chances. "There you are, you little bugger." he said. "I had a lot of trouble finding this one last time…unfortunately Voldemort found out I knew and created more…and I was unable to locate them. That won't happen this time, I'll make sure of it." he said defiantly.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" asked Sirius hoping to right what seemed to be hundreds of wrongs.

"Yeah, you are the head of the Black vaults, get into Bellatrix's vault, she has Huffelpuff's cup in it. It's a Horcrux, it would save me the trouble of breaking into Gringotts…really I'd hate to have to steal a dragon and let it loose in the wild." said Hadrian.

"Let's go Hadrian," said Severus his voice once again different, it was full of love he obviously felt for Harry and Hadrian.

As much as they hated Snape, he obviously made Hadrian happy, considering they had done nothing to help Hadrian in his future - all they could do is be happy for him. It was going to take a lot of work, especially on Sirius' part. His godson would make it all worth it - that is if he wanted anything to do with them. He wasn't sure which one he was referring too Hadrian or Harry!

* * *

What did you think? like how honest and unblemished Hadrian gave it to them? will Hadrian warm up to them eventually? or will he always remain distant? Meanwhile letting Harry decide for himself? will Harry even want to talk to them? how would you like to see them handle trying to get to know Harry who wont trust them...after their actions in court? or will remus and sirius try and betray Hadrian and tell Dumbledore? R&R PLEASE


	19. Chapter 19 ITS A CHAPTER NOT A PETITION!

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them**

**Chapter 19**

**Conversations, Destroying Horcrux's and Understanding**

* * *

"Do you think it's true?" asked Sirius sitting nursing a drink close to his chest, his blue eyes glazed. All the information he had received, had been mind blowing to say the least. Remus was sitting across from him, gulping a drink of his own down his throat.

"Of course it is," said Remus too shocked to be exasperated by his friend's silly questions. He was stunned by the information he had received. What on earth would cause his alternative self to say such a thing to a thirteen year old boy? Especially a little boy who didn't even know his parents. He could write a list the length of both arms, the amount of times he and his friends had broken school rules. By wandering around the castle at night, never mind what James, Sirius and Pettigrew had done for him. Accompanying him during the full moon, it had been dangerous but so thrilling. They had become his pack, and he loved it.

"It looks like I was never a good godfather," sighed Sirius closing his eyes, the words Hadrian had said ringing through his mind. Fun in the sun, leaving for the tropics instead of staying with his godson. Then leaving him alone, after just watching Voldemort come back. He felt sick to his stomach, no wonder Hadrian hadn't wanted him near Harry. No wonder he had been so angry that day in the Court Room. "I failed him….Them."

"You have another chance, he's giving you that at least…all we can do is not screw up." said Remus his amber eyes narrowing in determination. He couldn't do anything for Hadrian, he had his memories but he could make it up to his younger counterpart. Perhaps they could also, become good friends to Hadrian.

"Harry doesn't remember us, he doesn't even trust us…its going to be difficult isn't it?" mused Sirius out loud.

"Nothing worth it is ever easy Sirius, we brought it on ourselves for trying to take him from his parents." said Remus calmly and rationally.

"Can you imagine bringing yourself up?" giggled Sirius, he had obviously had too much to drink.

"You need to sleep," said Remus realizing the drink had gotten to Sirius. He could drink all his friends under the table; it was all part of being a werewolf. It was increasingly difficult, with his metabolism rate to get drunk.

"Do you want to kill Dumbledore?" asked Sirius out of the blue, ignoring Remus' suggestion.

"No," said Remus immediately, hoping against hope Sirius didn't go down that road. "Remember what happened the last time you wanted revenge." he finished a growl leaving his lips. They had lost Harry over it, he couldn't have Harry on his own he was a werewolf. Only with Sirius at his side would he have a chance to see Harry. Unfortunately Sirius had rushed at Pettigrew and he got arrested and imprisoned. He had thought Sirius was the spy, and had killed Pettigrew. The evidence was strong, and coupled with the fact he thought he had known Sirius was the secret keeper. James and him had spoken about it a few times, he of course would have to live with the fact he thought Sirius was guilty for the rest of his life.

Sirius slumped further into the seat, closing his eyes guilt blazing across his face. He finally nodded his head; he couldn't go for Dumbledore, no matter how much he deserved it. He was never going to go near the old man again; he wondered why he hadn't been drugged like everyone else though. Then he grimaced, he had already been loyal to the old bastard. He'd done everything he had asked, apparently at the expensive of the happiness and wellbeing of his godson. Not this time, the wool had been violently and viciously pulled from over his eyes.

* * *

Severus and Hadrian were in the unused bedroom that was mostly used for storage. Not that there was much to store there, Hadrian and Severus didn't have a lot of nick nacks. A lot of the stuff in there was things Harry had got. Doubles of what he had got, he had received a lot from the wizarding world for his birthday. Having two of the same thing was bound to be inevitable.

They placed the locket on the floor, the sword of Gryffindor already in Hadrian's hands. Hadrian gulped remembering the last time it opened, it wasn't nice at all. Closing his eyes he opened the locket, hissing in Parseltongue, yanking it before he thrust the sword through it. Screeching filled the room, as the split soul of the Dark Lord Voldemort disintegrated like dust. Leaving behind a destroyed locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Two Horcrux's were destroyed only five left to destroy.

"So where's the location of the next one?" asked Severus, he had no idea what the Horcrux's were never mind what they were. His other self hadn't been included in it. So he had no information on them in his diaries - just what Harry had told him.

"There are only five left, one's at Hogwarts, ones in Godric's Hollow, ones in Bellatrix's vault, another is at the Gaunt House, he created it after killing his father. Then there's Nagini I'm not exactly sure where it is, I'm pretty sure it's wherever Voldemort is. It was with him when he came back in my forth year anyway." said Hadrian.

"So how do you plan on getting it?" asked Severus in confusion.

Hadrian smirked "He will be in an Albanian forest, by the time Harry is eleven. I'm just not sure if he stays there for ten years…then comes to Hogwarts or if he's moving around." he said honestly.

"As weak as I'd imagine him to be…I'd like to think he stays in the same place. He's magicless, without a body, weak." said Severus thoughtfully.

"Not completely magicless, he possesses things to stay alive," said Hadrian.

"If we know what he's possessing and kill that part of his spirit when he's in it then he will be completely neutralized," said Severus, they didn't need to worry about Harry overhearing them in here. They had set a silencing spell up, knowing it was going to get loud - or rather that Voldemort's spirit wouldn't go without screaming its injustice.

"Yes," said Hadrian, it would be easier than killing Voldemort when he had a body.

As far as the world would know Voldemort died when Harry defeated him, six years ago. They'd never know the horror that would await them; at least Hadrian hoped it would go that way. He had learned the hard way though, that nothing ever went smoothly with Voldemort. At least he had the upper hand in this time.

"This might just work," said Severus sounding relieved.

Hadrian smirked in amusement "It will…it has to." he said firmly.

"So I ask again which ones next?" asked Severus. "Why didn't you get the Diadem while we were there? Two trips are just making everything more complicated."

Hadrian blushed deeply "Er, well…I forgot." he said sheepishly.

Severus laughed in amusement, at least with the cloak and map they'd be able to get in there and out without being seen. He told Hadrian that.

"Not necessarily, Dumbledore was always able to see through my cloak. It was nippy as hell, I always wondered how he could do it." said Hadrian petulantly.

"Hm…" said Severus. "With the map we can avoid him, or just wait until he's away from Hogwarts altogether."

"I think that's probably the better idea." said Hadrian nodding in agreement.

"How do you think Black and Lupin are?" smirked Severus in vicious amusement.

"Shocked to the core probably," grimaced Hadrian. He didn't like thinking about them or talking about them.

"You really don't like them do you?" asked Severus.

"No I don't," said Hadrian shaking his head to emphasise his answer.

Severus felt guilty at putting Hadrian in a position to have to ask them for help. It's obvious his lover was extremely uncomfortable with those who should have been closest to him. He had known on some level, that he didn't like them. He had not realized it ran so deep, he'd never made a point of speaking about them.

"I am sorry," said Severus with great difficulty he never admitted when he was wrong, never mind apologizing. Unfortunately he knew it was needed in this case. At least it was a lover who he knew wouldn't exploit it.

"It doesn't matter Sev, you were right we did need their help." shrugged Hadrian sadly.

"I should have realized how unhappy this was making you," said Severus feeling like a failure. He stepped up, wrapped his arms around Hadrian and sighed. Burying his nose in Hadrian's long hair, inhaling Hadrian's scent.

Hadrian held on to Severus right back, loving these small moments. He didn't have to be strong all the time anymore that he wasn't alone anymore.

"I'll be fine, they weren't all bad," said Hadrian his voice muffled from where it was buried in Severus' chest.

"Harry will never be alone with them; they will never get the chance to harm him. If by some miracle they do, it will be the last thing they do on earth." said Severus adamantly.

Hadrian smiled; Harry had a fiery protector in Severus Snape. Not just Harry he did as well and he thanked Merlin for them both every day.

"Harry is going to Longbottom manor again today, he wants to see Neville. He's getting used to it, he's growing up so fast." sighed Hadrian sadly.

A rumbling laughter was all Hadrian felt and heard pressed against Severus' chest.

"It's a good thing, trust me," said Severus quietly.

"Yeah, we best get breakfast made." sighed Hadrian not wanting to leave the comfort of Severus' arms.

"Yes, Harry will be wakening up in a few minutes." said Severus. Harry always woke up at the same time, its something he couldn't get out of. He had been woken up at seven o'clock for so long by his relatives. Forced to cook and serve breakfast.

"Once he's at Neville's we will go to the Gaunt house, its not going to be easy he hexed that one." said Hadrian.

"Then I am going with you." said Severus immediately, he wasn't taking any chances.

"I think I need you for it, I only know it was a curse that slowly kills someone. You knew the spell; you were able to stop it from advancing. Put a stopper in Dumbledore's death…which lasted until I left…so five years." said Hadrian.

"What happened to Dumbledore exactly?" asked Severus thoughtfully.

"His entire hand went black and withered," said Hadrian.

"Nasty hex, dark as it comes." said Severus knowing exactly what they were dealing with. Which meant he also knew how to deal with it, that was good news.

Hadrian nodded in agreement.

"Do you want something in particular?" asked Hadrian coming out of the comfort of Severus' arms.

"I'm fine with whatever you cook, you know that." said Severus as they both left the room. It was true, Harry was a marvellous cook, and he put the House elves at Hogwarts to shame. He didn't like to think on how Hadrian got that way. A day would come, when he got his revenge on those bastards. Petunia and Vernon might be in a Muggle prison now, but they wouldn't always be. They had been arrested and convicted of child abuse; they truly shouldn't have messed with a magical child, never mind Harry Potter. Someone so beloved by the magical community. It had been in the newspaper yesterday, that they had been convicted. Hadrian had gotten sick pleasure out of it; Harry hadn't got to see the paper.

* * *

Will things go smoothly? or wrongly? by the way Harry or Hadrian are not horcrux's in this story im going to have him made a horcrux already in godric's hollow any ideas on what to use? he used something of huffelpuffs ravenclaws and slytherin any idea what we could use for a gryffindor thing? not the sword of course...hm wonders we have time just wonder what you think something new to spice up the story a wee bit! it was godric's hollow :P lol defo something of gryffindors something oldfashioned something people used in the olding days R&R PLEASE!

GUYS I've GOT A YAHOO GROUP YOU CAN JOIN - just in case anything happens to my stories and you can continue reading them! just click on my profile and copy paste then you'll be there! I look forward to those that choose to come and join us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them**

**Chapter 20 **

** I've got a yahoo group set up just in case so if you want to join the link is on my profile it will only take a few seconds. I also want to thank all of you for your ideas! especially on the horcrux idea! they are brilliant! mace sheild everyone of them! i never thought of anything like that before! so once again thank you! I cant wait to write the next chapter. How do you feel about me finishing this story and new beginnings?**

**Retrieving Another Horcrux **

* * *

Hadrian was standing in his son's room, watching his son gathering everything he wanted to take to Neville's. Wondering again, how different his life was. For his entire life he had been catering to the whims of someone else. For ten years it had been the Dursley's, forced to cook, clean, and be a punching bag for his obese Uncle and Cousin as well as his Aunt. Only able to have a break in his small cupboard, playing with the small figures he had been able to nab from his cousin. Then the remaining of his life, he had been fighting one evil or another. Whether it was Dumbledore or Voldemort, he'd never had a moments break. His life had been dictated constantly, and unfortunately Hadrian had not been able to do anything about. He had been too manipulated, too twisted to see the wrong his life was. His life was so different from Harry's, who was every day, forgetting about the Dursley's harsh treatment. Coming into his own, freely using magic, without fear, having friends and being a child. He was no longer jealous, not that he truly remained jealous for long, just pangs really. Then again he felt the pangs of sadness when people did things for his younger self that they hadn't done for him.

Standing here now, he realized he wouldn't give this up for anything, his relationship with Severus or his son to be Harry, to be the young boy again. He realized his past made him appreciate everything he had now. He was finally coming to terms with his past, and looked forward to his future in this time.

"Hadrian? Are you okay?" asked Severus from beside his lover. He had walked into the room, and seen an odd look on Hadrian's face. He had a look of utter peace and acceptance within his usually shuttered green eyes.

Hadrian shook himself out of his musings, looking at Severus a smile spreading across his face. "I am fine, more than fine." he said a small grin replacing the smile.

"Harry," admonished Severus staring down at his son, in half amusement, half exasperation. Not deterred the least by the innocent eyes that looked up at him. He had been a professor at Hogwarts for many years. He had seen his share of 'I'm innocent' looks over the years.

"What?" he asked confusion wrinkling his forehead, as he stared up at his father.

"You need not take all that, you are only going for the afternoon," said Severus shaking his head wryly, you'd think Harry was going to be staying for a week the amount he had stored on his bed to be taken to the Longbottom's.

Harry pouted, "But I need it all!"

"No you don't Harry, your father is right there's no need for all that to come with us." stated Hadrian. It wasn't a problem really; it could all be put into his bag pack. Both men though wanted to teach Harry organization.

"Fine," groaned Harry moving half of his toys off the bed and into his toy box. He knew better than to argue with his parents, when they said something they meant it. It's something he had learned early on when he had begun living there. If he argued, he'd find himself warned, if he continued on that vein he'd have his nose buried in the corner for ten minutes or more. His father didn't tolerate arguing or bad language. Although it was a huge relief and comfort to Harry, to know they'd never lift a hand to him. They'd never withhold food from him either. "Is that okay now?" he asked eagerly already over his disappointment.

"Yes," smirked Severus in amusement, giving Harry over the bag so he could fill it with his toys. He was taking his football, his broomstick, a tin filled with all his chocolate frog cards, Harry had a habit of trading them with his friends for ones he didn't have. He seemed to love the frog cards, it wasn't the only trading cards he had. He was also taking the other ones. Quidditch team trading cards, and Quidditch player's trading cards as well as the less popular Potion ingredient trading cards. He took his stuffed panther, and his chess set.

"Can I take some sweets?" he chirped after his toys were dumped unceremoniously into his bag pack.

"Take four chocolate frogs, one for each of you that is all understood?" said Severus sternly.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry widely, waiting for his dad to go get them.

Hadrian shared an amused look with Severus, before he walked off to the kitchen and reached up to the top shelf. That's where they kept the sweets; they didn't let their son gorge himself on sweets. It wasn't healthy; they didn't want his teeth rotting, or him to get fat now that he had a very healthy appetite. The cupboard was spelled so Harry's magic couldn't summon them. Harry had wanted sugar quills, but they had said no, he had promptly argued that they were his, that they had been sent to him. In the end he'd been told to go to the corner, instead of doing that he had summoned the sweets. Which got him into even more trouble, which meant an early bed time for him and no sweets for a week. Hadrian chuckled in amusement just thinking about the incident, as he grabbed four sweets. One for all his friends and him, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Blaise. The poor Grangers didn't get to see much of their daughter, but they were happy nevertheless that she had friends at all. Hadrian hadn't realized Hermione had never had friends before Hogwarts. Although looking back now he should have realized it, things had obviously changed for Hermione too.

The sweets were added to Harry's bag, which was charmed bottomless and with a light feather charm. "Are you ready to go now son?" asked Severus, wrapping his arms around Hadrian looking inquiringly at his son.

"Yes Father," grinned Harry his bag on his shoulders, he jumped up and down eager to see his friends again. No longer scared that his father and dad might not come back, he knew they always would. He wasn't about to be abandoned, they loved him and would always care.

"Go on then," smiled Hadrian. They watched their son run from the room, and were just about to join him when he shouted back through to them.

"Daddy there's an owl at the window!" he said his voice filled with curiously and impatience.

"Don't touch I'm coming," said Hadrian right away, Severus of course followed him - curious about the letter too.

Hadrian groaned as soon as he saw the name on the bottom of the missive. "Why now of all times?" he sighed in exasperation. Severus moved behind him, wanting to know what was happening. He let his black eyes roam over the paper, reading it already knowing who it was from. He grimaced at the penmanship, really Black should have known better. All purebloods were given what they liked to call 'Calligraphy' lessons. Or those that had a pureblood parent were given them too. Severus had been taught by his mother, for months before attending Hogwarts. Hadrian unfortunately hadn't been which meant his homework and letters had been almost indecipherable. Over the years he had taught himself how to write properly. Harry would be learning soon, but right now he was using muggle pens, paper, colouring in pens etcetera.

"Honestly, it looks like Blacks reverted to a seven year old," sneered Severus in disgust.

Hadrian laughed in amusement, "It's not his fault, as funny as is to let you have at him. The Dementors probably affected him - his body, well, his hands." clarified Hadrian. "I remember what they were like and I was only briefly exposed to them each time."

"I know," said Severus, "I couldn't brew Potions for months after being in Azkaban." admitted the normal reserved man. A small barely there shiver ran up the Potion's Masters spine. Just remembering the weeks he had spent in Azkaban. It had been just after Voldemort's defeat, Karkaroff had outed a lot of Death Eaters he could name. His had been among them; it had taken Dumbledore ages to get him off, without exposing him to the public. After all what good was a spy that had been outed to everyone? The news would get to the other Death Eaters, and then when Voldemort came back he would have known too. He had known on some level that Voldemort wasn't gone, it had been confirmed when Dumbledore took so long to get him out. Or in this case actually get him out of Azkaban at all. If Voldemort had been defeated, he had no doubt he would have been left to rot. Now the old fool probably wished he had done it anyway. Severus smirked in bitter amusement, oh yes; the old fool was probably regretting a lot of things.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Hadrian, wondering what was going on in that mind of his.

"Nothing," replied Severus the smirk already gone.

"Dads!" whined Harry getting rather impatient.

"Just a minute Harry…what have we told you about being patient?" said Severus giving his son the look as Harry called it.

"I know," sighed Harry standing quietly, waiting on his fathers being ready to let him to go Neville's. Hopefully before he watered all the plants in the greenhouse, the magical greenhouse. The plants Neville had in there were really interesting. Although there was another greenhouse they weren't allowed near, the house elves dealt with them. Severus hated impatient children, so he was teaching Harry to be patient. That no amount of arguing or whining would get him where he wanted any faster, but in fact make it much longer before they got there. Severus insisted it would be a good thing for once he got to Hogwarts.

"What do they want?" asked Severus, from what he had read they hadn't wanted anything in particular.

"To talk," said Hadrian.

"Hm, let's drop Harry off then go over there," said Severus confidently. If they could get rid of two Horcrux's in a single afternoon - it would all be in a days work.

"Go where?" asked Harry curiously.

"We are going to see someone who can help us, there is no need for you to worry." stated Hadrian. "We will be back to pick you up after lunch time, just remember to be good."

"I will," said Harry solemnly.

"Good, let's get going," said Severus stepping into the fire. Hadrian followed, Harry climbed in last, a hand secured tightly in each of his fathers hands. Before they knew it, they were falling through grate after grate getting to their destination. Harry was coughing by the time they got there; he still hadn't got the complete hang of Floo'ing anywhere yet. Both the boy's fathers though stepped gracefully out of the floo as though they had been doing it since the day they were born.

"Is everything okay?" asked Alice beaming at both of them.

"Yes, at least you won't have to worry about him being scared when we are away anymore." smiled Hadrian quietly. He liked Alice and Frank, he couldn't get his head around the fact they were his godparents. Er, Harry's godparents he wasn't Harry Potter anymore. Or so he tried to think anyway.

"No, but that's a good thing, Frank was thinking about taking Neville for a wand next year, we want him to have a head start. Unfortunately all the wands that have been in the Longbottom family for generations prove no match for him." explained Alice.

"There is a wand that would fit Neville, Frank's wand is a fit, not a perfect one but it would do…why do you want him to get a wand early? They aren't allowed to do magic." said Hadrian confused, staring at Alice.

Frank frowned, how could Hadrian know such a thing? He decided he'd try - when the adults left. If it worked he really needed to have a conversation with Hadrian. It was creepy the information he knew, and it was peaking his curiosity. When Neville went to Hogwarts, Frank planned on rejoining the Auror department, and get the holidays off so he could send it with his son. He had lost out on so much already. He wasn't sure what Alice was planning, they hadn't discussed what she wanted just what he did.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" laughed Frank in amusement.

"Er, well…I dunno I guess I just assumed." replied Hadrian.

"They aren't allowed to do magic with their wand after they receive their acceptance letter. It's a means to teach the children restraint, plus if they did magic during the holidays they wouldn't have a chance for their magic to recuperate. That's the main reason for the rules, hence why you are allowed to cast it in life threatening situations." explained Alice.

"Is that why nobody came near me when I performed accidental magic in front of Muggles, I mean when I was younger?" asked Hadrian curiously. Were they only watched, or rather tracked once they started attending Hogwarts for their own safety?

"If you did…then wizards should have been called out to deal with it." said Frank grimly.

"I never saw a wizard and trust me I did my fair share of accidental magic in front of Muggles," said Hadrian smartly.

"Hadrian we must go," said Severus quickly, "Thank you for taking Harry, we shall return after lunch…he has a sweet for everyone in his backpack, along with a few other games and items he wanted to bring."

"Oh, Severus, really, it's no problem!" smiled Alice, she was grateful to both men for what they had done for her son. Not only that but extremely grateful to have been given a second chance, at life, with her son and husband. It was a chance she wasn't going to screw up; she'd kill to keep her son safe this time around. She wasn't going to be a goody goody two shoes - it had not saved her in the past. She was through pussy footing around. If a Death Eater or dark wizard wanted to mess with her, then they'd better be prepared. Especially Dumbledore, him she wanted a piece off.

"Harry be good, and I'll see you later," said Hadrian, ruffling his sons soft hair, smiling at the beautiful mirror imaged green eyes staring at him. Both of them had found their place, a place of peace in their lives and Hadrian would make sure it remained that way.

"Kay dad, I'll see you both later, love you," said Harry, hugging his parents close before stepping back.

"Neville is in his room Harry why don't you go see him?" smiled Alice. She wasn't only getting a second chance with her son she realized then, she was getting a chance to be with her godson too.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry, giving them all a little wave; he bound off in the direction of Neville's room. Hadrian and Severus had just apparated out when Hermione Granger Portkey'd in, grinning widely at the Longbottom's.

* * *

Severus and Hadrian apparated straight to Grimmauld Place, wanting to know what Black and Lupin wanted. They wanted to get everything done before lunch, and spend the evening with their son. He was growing up so fast; he didn't need them like the way he used to. Although there was still a few years to go before Harry was grown up.

Knocking on the door they waited impatiently for an answer.

"Hey, come in," said Sirius overly cheerful making both men roll their eyes at the dog animagus.

"What is it you want?" asked Hadrian.

"We were hoping to get to see Harry soon, and maybe help you gather the artefacts," said Remus coming out of the kitchen and into the hall where the three adults stood.

"Fine, come on Saturday," said Hadrian. "I'll give you the address; you will never be able to apparate into my home. I also recommend you never try, or we will be picking up pieces of you for weeks." he finished honestly.

"Brilliant," grimaced Remus at the image in his head.

"So what can we do to help?" asked Sirius, taking the warning for what it was.

"Get into Bellatrix's vault and get Huffelpuff's cup, it will save me having to break in," said Hadrian simply.

"And if I can't?" asked Sirius grimly.

"Then I'll do what I always do, what I must." said Hadrian, having no expectations that Sirius would succeed. Gringotts prided themselves on their privacy, which he found ironic because they had let Dumbledore steal his money. Although he supposed it was different, Dumbledore got the paperwork from the Ministry. He was hoping Black as the head of the house might be able to get it, if not then he'd just have to what he did before.

"Where do we meet?" asked Remus.

"Get me a piece of paper and a pen," said Hadrian.

"He means a quill," smirked Severus in amusement.

Hadrian just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Severus in amusement.

Remus left returning three minutes later with a piece of parchment and a quill that was already dipped into ink. He handed them over to Hadrian, a look of curiosity in his amber eyes. Watching as the young man wrote their address down. Hadrian face impassive returned the paper and quill, the address there for all to see. "We will meet there afterwards, and see about getting some decent dress robes I don't want Harry getting any ideas."

Remus flushed red in humiliation and embarrassment; perhaps he should have taken Sirius up on his offer to get him some new robes and stuff. Oddly enough he didn't get angry, which was a first, maybe it was because it was his honorary godson. If it had been before he knew everything, he had a funny feeling he would have been furious though. Even angry he never acted on it. His flush went even darker seeing Severus' eyes twinkling almost blindingly. His face was twitching continuously as if he was desperately stopping himself from laughing.

"Okay then, we'll meet you at your home." stated Sirius feeling sorry for his friend, but elated, perhaps now his stubborn friend would actually let him buy him some things. Good job they were going to Gringotts. He'd get some money out; buy a present for Harry, something for Hadrian…probably Snape too and of course Remus. Then the most important thing too, the cup, Huffelpuff cup.

"Done." said Severus and Hadrian together, sharing an amused look they apparated away their plans already made.

* * *

What do you think? will it be easier for sirius to get in or will he do something stupid like hadrian did in the past and sneak in? or will it be impossible? resulting in hadrian having to go to the ministry to get control over bellatrixes vault? tune in to see what happens next time and dont forget to review! :P R&R


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 21 **

**Cause and Affect Scenario **

* * *

"Let's go then," said Sirius once both his adult godson and Snape were gone. He grabbed his wand from the kitchen table, and summoned his key to get into his vault from his bedroom. He was going to take full advantage of Remus' embarrassment to get his own way. He had been dying to buy Remus new clothes now for years. Unfortunately his very proud friend wouldn't hear off it. He had of course bought his friend a robe and a book for Christmas, but that wasn't anywhere near enough to see Remus though the years. "Gringotts first." he stated as they stood poised ready to apparate. Remus nodded curtly once before disappearing from Grimmauld Place.

They appeared near the entrance to Knockturn Alley and in front of Gringotts. Both men wasted no time in walking up to the marble building, as usual it was shiny with nothing out of place and not a speck of dirt on or in the shiny building. Sirius was extremely worried about how this would go, for some undeniable reason; he wanted to prove himself to Hadrian. Prove that he could be a good godfather to him, that he could help him. He knew Gringotts policy, and he knew he should be able to gain access to the vault. It was just a matter of whether he did gain access or not.

"I'd like to speak to the Gringotts in charge of the Black vaults," said Sirius, he wasn't sure who was in charge of them anymore. He hadn't been to Gringotts since he was released, other than to withdraw money. That didn't require seeing the head of the Black vaults. In fact he hadn't seen them since his father had been in charge, he had been a young boy and his father had made some investments. Which by the way had been very good, the Potter's were much richer than the Black's, only because the Potter's invested in Muggle companies. The Black's had felt they were far too superior to even contemplate such a thing. Pureness of the blood had meant everything to them.

"Very well sir," said the Goblin his beady eyes watching them coolly. He left his station, going deep into Gringotts and before coming back.

"Gornuk will see you now," said Alguff his face twisted in what looked like a sneer, but that might have been his normal look. They certainly hadn't been made pretty, but they were undeniably hard working. They weren't about to keep a pureblood waiting, they kept them in business after all.

Sirius and Remus followed the Goblin, solemnly, which wasn't Sirius' normal self. He was so different from his name, he was seldom serious. Remus smiled to himself secretly, thinking about it. It's something they constantly teased each other with, when they were younger. They'd say 'I'm Serious!' and Sirius would go 'No you aren't I am!' if it wasn't Sirius it was one of the others. It had become quite a joke for them; it never got old … until they did. When they had lost their friends and basically godson. Then they had just become angry and brooding at the world. Remus had as usual followed his friend, keeping his own thoughts to himself.

The door was opened and Sirius and Remus walked though, taking a seat on the opposite side from the Goblin. They paid no mind to the artefacts surrounding the room, most were actually really beautiful. Unfortunately Remus became queasy at the sight of them, as a werewolf he had a fear of silver that was ingrained into him. He couldn't bring himself to even think about looking at them.

"I'd like to audit my accounts please," said Sirius.

"Is there a problem?" asked Gornuk his black eyes widening in surprise, nobody asked for audits it just wasn't done. Unless they were new to being Head of the family and this man wasn't new to it.

"I want to know the contents of everything I own in every single Black vault…whether my name is on them or not." stated Sirius sharply, not in the mood to play games.

"Very well sir," said Gornuk clicking his fingers harshly, and his desk was soon filled to the brim with folders from all the Black Vaults in resident at Gringotts.

"I'm only interested in vaults with artefacts, not money," said Sirius staring at the alarming amount of paperwork in apprehension. He gave out a sigh of relief when more than half the folders disappeared.

"It may help if I know the artefact you are looking for?" suggested Gornuk, pleased they weren't going to go on at them for loosing money or insult them by actually checking everything. He did his job very well, and made sure they met no losses.

Sirius and Remus stared at one another, was it truly safe to let the Goblin know what they were after? Were they better just telling them and getting it over with? Or hunting maybe unsuccessfully for hours? Remus nodded his head reluctantly, they'd know the second they removed it anyway. Everything removed from the vault was put on statements and paperwork, not just the money.

"I'm looking for Helga Hufflepuff's Cup," said Sirius grimly.

Another click of his fingers Gornuk had a piece of paper in his hands.

"From Bellatrix Lestrange's vault? Vault number 102?" asked Gornuk that was in the lower vaults.

"I have the right to enter and take anything I want from any vault isn't that right?" asked Sirius sharply.

"Yes, you do as the Head of the family; it was placed in her vault while she was a Black. If she had waited until she was a Lestrange, the vaults wouldn't be accessible to you." stated the Goblin.

"Then this is the vault I want access to," said Sirius standing up, impatiently wanting it over with. Once the artefact was retrieved, he'd get some money from the teller and get a few robes for Remus.

"Very well sir, I shall escort you there myself," said Gornuk.

* * *

"You go yourself," said Remus peaking into the vault, a look of wariness on his normally gentle face.

"Remy there's no silver in here, its all gold don't worry," said Sirius not even having to rack his brain to understand what was wrong with his friend. It was the same every time they used to come here. Hell Remus even hated Sickles, and couldn't touch them either.

Remus in turn just nodded his head in acceptance, trusting his best friend. If Remus touched Silver wherever he was touching, sizzled and burnt like acid. It wasn't easy to heal, not like it would be for normal Wizards. So it's why he had made sure never to go near the stuff. He followed his best friend in, thinking they'd have a hunt on their hands. They were fortunately both very much mistaken.

The Horcrux, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff was right across the vault from them in direct line of their view.

"Well grab it then and let's get out of here," said Remus, tugging at his robe, which was a tad too tight on his throat. He hated enclosed spaces, both as a human and as a werewolf. It probably came from the fact he was locked up, during the full moon and such.

"I'm coming," said Sirius rolling his eyes, really you'd think his friend had worked through all his fears by this. He made his way over, waddling passed all the gold, feeling all kinds of idiotic for not using his wand. He refrained from doing so, not sure what kind of affect it might have on the cup.

"Got it!" cried Sirius in triumph, the cup in his fisted hand up in the air. If James had been there, he would have reminisced of his and Sirius' first train ride. As it was James wasn't here, and wouldn't ever be back. It was Just Remus and Sirius now, and they unlike James had been given a second chance.

"Let's go," said Remus, already stepping out of the vaults, feeling a great whoosh of relief, stepping into the cart he endured the sickening ride to the top. Sirius on the other hand was enjoying himself. There was a reason Remus hadn't been on the Quidditch team. He preferred his feet on the ground, stable and secure one foot in front of the other.

"Now to get Robes," cheered Sirius grinning widely.

* * *

"Do you know where it is exactly?" asked Severus looking around warily, with good reason one wrong move and they could both end up dying because of a curse. A curse Voldemort had cast goodness knows how many years ago. He had no doubt it was as strong today as the day it was cast.

"No, I didn't retrieve it, but from what I gathered it's actually in the Gaunt house, somewhere in it anyway." shrugged Hadrian. "He actually touched it though before he got cursed so it's on the object not the surrounding."

"That's good," said Severus moving along towards the entrance to the house, opening the door with the tip of his finger. They entered the decrepit old disgusting run down, rat infested, cobweb filled cottage. Severus couldn't say his childhood home was bad, compared to this; he lived quite a privileged life. The roof was caving in on itself, dark eyes were taking everything in. looking for the ring, one of the last remaining few Horcrux's. Every step he took, he was sensitively aware, that Hadrian was being just as extremely cautious as him. Baby steps, ward raised and their jewelled colour eyes roaming everywhere missing nothing.

"So far so good," said Hadrian that was one room completely checked, it helped that it was of course empty of anything other than the odd table or chair. Anything useful would have been scavenged years ago. He had always wondered why no one took the ring; then again the place might have had Muggle repellent charms on it.

"Just be careful," said Severus tense, he knew what that spell could do. He also knew he would only be able to stop it from advancing for so long; eventually Hadrian would die if they weren't careful. He didn't care about himself; he just hoped they both survived this.

"I am," said Hadrian just as snappish as Severus, he had Harry to think about now, not just himself.

They entered the second room, moving in what looked like some bizarre game of Tic-Tac-Toe. Looking at the eyes you'd see though that they had purpose, each step they took was calculated as they looked around the empty room looking for something tiny. A thing they didn't want to happen to overlook.

"Nothing in here either, I really don't want to have to go up those stairs, so I hope the bloody ring is in the next room." said Hadrian. This cottage was reminding him of his own house; Godric's Hollow a place where he nearly died. Where his parents had protected him and died in his stead.

"Indeed," said Severus in agreement, both of them practically joint at the hip, that's the way Severus, preferred it really. He'd be more worried and likely to do something stupid if they were separated.

Making their way into the next room they looked around for five minutes, fearing the worst until Hadrian moved slightly and caught a glint of light. "Severus it's over there. Caught a glimpse of light going off in that direction." said Hadrian pointing in it.

The wards shielding it were ripped to pieces, but they had to be careful, because the main curse had yet to be removed. Stepping forward, he bent down close to it but not touching he began to mutter Latin. Hadrian watched as Severus' forehead and temple began to build up sweat. Severus began breathing abnormally loud, gritting his teeth painfully.

"Sev are you okay?" asked Hadrian, his mouth right next to Severus' ear.

Severus was barely able to nod as he continued to mutter in Latin.

Hadrian's heart just about jumped out of its ribcage, when Severus fell backwards. Grabbing him he kept Severus well out of reach of the Horcrux just in case. Settling him against his chest, keeping a grip off him until Sev regained his bearings.

"What happened?" asked Hadrian wiping away some of the sweat built up on Severus' brows.

"Its fine, I removed it - it took a lot of magic," said Severus reluctantly.

"Come on then, let's go," said Hadrian helping him up, bending down to retrieve it only to grab his wavering lover again. Both of them managed to clumsily make their way out of the cottage. Severus basically lying himself on Hadrian, thank Merlin Hadrian was a man and not a young boy anymore. Or Severus' weight would have crushed him.

"Didn't you bring any potions?" grumbled Hadrian good naturally.

"Yes," said Severus but that was quickly replaced by "Ah, shite." strangely enough he had a sneer on his face. Hadrian had assumed he remembered not bringing potions, but it wasn't the case. Severus had stopped moving staring straight out into the grounds. His face was that of pure stone and evilness.

Hadrian looked up stiffening himself before rightful fury took its place "So the bastard knew all along!" he swore angrily. He lowered Severus to the ground, his eyes nor wand moving from Dumbledore's body.

* * *

OOOooo will it be a battle to the death? severus left to finish off Hadrian's quest? bringing little Harry up himself? making it his mission to ensure voldemort never came back? ending up once more alone when he dies? who would you like to see littel harry dating when hes older? or will that never come up? will dumbledore die or both of them? R&R PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 22 **

**Warning a lot of swear words in this chapter, if swearing doesn't sit well with you please do not read it. **

**A Fury That Knew No Bounds **

* * *

"You fucking knew all along didn't you? How long have you fucking known? Sitting there in your office sucking on lemon drops acting as a benevolent Headmaster? Aware that any day now Voldemort could get back?" snapped Hadrian his entire face red with barely suppressed fury; his magic was leeching off him alarmingly so. Even Dumbledore took a step back, curiosity and wariness crossing his old wrinkled face. "You are a fucking bastard do you know that? Your own bloody father is ten times the man you are!" yes Harry knew about the old man's father. At least he had protected his family to his last breath, how could he hate a man that avenged his daughter? When he himself would have done the same thing? Only he wouldn't have got caught.

Dumbledore paled drastically, who had this man been talking to? He couldn't let the man live now. Not that he had planned on it. The second the ward had gone off, telling him someone was poking around the Gaunt ruins he had come here - planning on dealing with them. He couldn't let anyone other than him be the hero of the day. He couldn't deny he had been surprised to see Severus and Hadrian here; he would regretfully have to kill Severus. However, Hadrian's death he would relish the man had destroyed all his plans. Not just one but a few of them that he had spent years perfecting. "Who told you about him?" demanded Dumbledore; he had to find out whom before he killed him.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe I trusted you even for a day, I was such a naive little bloody shite!" Hadrian continued shaking his head; he looked at Dumbledore as though he was the most perverted disgusting thing on the planet. His magic still sending waves of danger and anger out around him, Dumbledore and Severus could see it, but Muggles wouldn't have been able to, wouldn't have known what was happening. Regardless of not seeing it they would have sensed it and fled never to understand it. As it was there was no Muggles around for miles, just empty overgrown tangled land that had once been a proud lush filled home and land to the Gaunts.

Severus listened to what was going on, while he tried to get his potions kit, his arms seemed too weak to even move. Although more energy kept bleeding through, the longer he sat there - listening to his lover's rant. He too was surprised; he couldn't believe Dumbledore had known all along. From what his journal's said, he had assumed Dumbledore had found out about them when Harry was sixteen years old. He almost exclaimed in relief when he finally felt his Potions pouch. It was dragon hide; the best there was a gift from Hadrian and Harry for Christmas. He of course threw his old one out, which wasn't worth much, and began immediately using his dragon hide pouch. He hoped he could get himself better before Hadrian said something…that would blow the lid of his secret. Opening the pouch his hands shaking, brow thick with sweat he truly had depleted his magic by removing the curse. Then again according to the journals he had done the same thing saving Dumbledore. Even after giving him the potion to put a 'Stopper in death' as he liked to tell his students. He removed two vials, drowning them both as quickly as possibly. A Pepper-up Potion and a magical strengthener.

Dumbledore was briefly confused, Hadrian had never trusted him, he hadn't even known about him until he had taken Harry from under him. However he didn't let himself remain confused, he closed of his thoughts and fired off a spell.

Severus swore, it seemed like Dumbledore was going to try and kill them, well he'd have a battle on his hands that was for sure. He wasn't about to let the old manipulative arsehole kill his Hadrian. He wouldn't let anything get in the way of his new life. Standing up Severus already felt better; he kept a very tight grip of his wand.

"No Severus, don't I have a plan…" said Hadrian firing a spell back at Dumbledore.

"Who have you told?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'd never tell you," sneered Hadrian, easily brushing off the spell Dumbledore threw at him. Dumbledore training Hadrian himself - might just be his downfall. Hadrian knew Dumbledore better than the old fool would ever realize.

"Legilimens!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Protego," snapped Hadrian, and he was immediately in Dumbledore's mind, he had to thank Severus for that. It had happened before in his fifth year, he had accidentally used magic to expel Severus from his mind. In turn he had ended up in his teacher's mind, almost like reverse Legilimency. Hadrian didn't remain in Dumbledore's mind long, but he did find out what Dumbledore planned.

Severus found it increasingly difficult to keep his wand to himself; he wanted nothing more than to curse Dumbledore before anything happened to his Hadrian. Despite not doing anything, just standing there didn't sit well with him, but he had his wand pointed at Dumbledore just in case. He had never been one for sitting on the sidelines, unless of course he was with Voldemort.

"So you do plan on killing us," said Hadrian looking more amused than anything else. "What are you waiting for say the damn spell then." Hadrian spread his arms out, standing still, his green eyes glaring at Dumbledore, taunting him, daring him to say the spell

"Hadrian," growled Severus angrily, his entire body frozen beside Hadrian - he was furious with Hadrian what the hell was he up to? His eyes never left Dumbledore, the second the old fool started to say the spell he'd kill him.

"Severus trust me," whispered Hadrian, his green eyes meeting Severus' before staring back at Dumbledore, still taunting him.

"Not right now I don't," said Severus right back.

Dumbledore was furious with the nerve of Hadrian, even Tom Riddle feared him. To see someone facing him, daring him to kill him made him so very angry. Not thinking on the repercussions of his actions he finally shouted the spell "Avada Kedavra." the evil eyes were twinkling in triumph.

As Dumbledore said the spell, Hadrian yanked Severus' wand arm down, stopping him from using any spell. At the same time he yelled loudly "As Harry James Potter, a Peverell …I am the true Master of the Elder wand, come to me." loud booming could be heard, as magic sizzled in the air. It was as if it was thunder and lightening for no reason. Dumbledore couldn't have been more stunned, when his wand was yanked from his hand, flying through the air and landing in Hadrian's outstretched hand. He was too stunned to even move, he could only widen his eyes as the killing curse he had created came flying back at him.

"Holy shit," said Severus his onyx eyes were huge as he started at the scene playing out before him. Watching as the killing curse rebounded on Dumbledore, causing the frail body to fly back and hit the dirt with a final plough. Dumbledore didn't move again, not that Severus could expect that - he had somehow been killed by his own wand.

"It's ironic isn't it?" said Hadrian.

"What?" asked Severus still too busy gaping at Dumbledore's dead body - he didn't even feel the relief that the old bastard was finally gone - it's one less thing he'd have to worry about in this life. He was just too stunned to believe it, believe what he had seen right in front of his own eyes.

"He died the same way Voldemort did, their spells backfired." said Hadrian shrugging his shoulders. He walked calmly over to Dumbledore, crouching down; he pressed his fingers to Dumbledore's neck. Searching for a pulse, even though he knew there probably wouldn't be. He was right, after touching his neck for a minute - nothing pulsed beneath his fingers. Standing back up, he dropped the Elder wand beside Dumbledore's body - he had no use for it. He was quite happy with the wand he had thank you very much.

"It feels…surreal," admitted Severus, now if only they could get rid of Voldemort's Horcrux's he'd be a very happy man.

"We best get out of here," said Hadrian.

"Aren't we going to do anything about his body?" sneered Severus, personally he wanted to banish it. Dumbledore didn't deserve a burial never mind a burial they would no doubt have for him. A hero's burial - it was the last thing Dumbledore deserved.

"No, I'm afraid we need to prove he committed suicide," said Hadrian in mock sadness. "Plus we cannot have them coming after us. The Ministry knows we do not get along with Dumbledore, and if they suspect - you know what happens." he stated. They'd be dragged before the Wizengamot and drugged up to the gunnels. Then the world would find out he had come back from his own time. Who knows what they would do to him, time travel was illegal for a reason, unless otherwise approved by the Ministry. Even at that it would only take them a few hours, not years.

Severus grimaced at the thought reluctantly nodding his head; it seemed Dumbledore truly was going to go down in the history books as a light wizard, a hero when he didn't rightfully deserve it. "Let's go then," he eventually said, not wanting to remain here a second longer.

Hadrian patted at his top, ensuring the ring was exactly where he placed it, and then grimly nodded his head. Stepping up to his lover, he wrapped his arms around him, placing his head in the crook of Severus' neck. Once they were both settled, he Apparated them both back home. Severus would end up in a coma if he did any serious magic that could deplete his core anymore. The second they landed in their house, the wards were letting them know that two people were outside. Hadrian guided Severus over to the couch, sitting him down, flinging a spell at the kettle to warm immediately. Normally he let it happen naturally but he didn't have the time. Grabbing a mug, he added a lot of coffee and a small amount of sugar to help Severus and poured in the water. Stirring the spoon for a few seconds, letting the granules disappear, he took it over to Severus. "Here drink this, I'll let them in…are you okay?" asked Hadrian, crouching down, despite how exhausted Severus looked he, well looked relieved, happier if it was possible.

"I'm fine, let them in - see if they have succeeded," said Severus the doubt was clear on his face - he didn't think they would manage to get the cup. Not that it surprised Hadrian much; the enmity between them was too big to disappear. You don't think highly of anyone you hate do you? You think the worst of them, no matter what they do to prove themselves.

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Hadrian.

"I think it's best if we do tell them, he's going to be found at Gaunt Property sooner or later…and they will find out - I'd rather they don't think we murdered him," he said eventually, drinking the almost scalding coffee gratefully.

"Okay," said Hadrian staring over at the clock, they still had half an hour before they were expected to pick Harry up at Longbottom manor.

"At least we won't have a problem retrieving the Diadem," Severus said to Hadrian as he walked towards their front door. It was brown, exactly the way they had gotten in, just like the rest of the doors in the area.

"I know," replied Hadrian opening the door, Remus and Sirius were standing there looking triumphant, nervous and worried.

"You both okay?" asked Remus looking relieved.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow in surprise, then again Remus had always been the one to forgive and forget easily. "We are both fine, come on in," he replied.

"Thank you," said Remus, as always the one with manners.

"What's wrong with…Snape?" asked Sirius as soon as they entered the living room. Snape didn't look good at all, what the hell had happened when they retrieved their Horcrux? He didn't care much for Snape, unfortunately both his Godsons did. He would have to learn and adapt if he was to have both his Godsons in his life. Which meant being concerned about Snape's well being - he'd do it for them.

"Magically drained," said Hadrian "Would you like something to eat and drink?"

"Yes please," said Remus immediately.

"If you don't mind," was Sirius' reply, trying his hardest to be calm and not jump up and down like a loony. He was finally going to get to know his godson, finally going to see Harry for the first time since being released from Azkaban.

Hadrian walked into the kitchen, and began looking into the cupboards getting things he'd need. Grabbing biscuits and cakes, including Severus' favourite, chocolate cake and Ginger Nuts. He cut them all into slices and put them on plates, same with the biscuits. He grabbed a coffee pot and filled it up; when he had met Severus he hadn't been a fan of coffee, preferring his tea, now he drank coffee also. Smiling in amusement, he put them on a tray and went back through the living room with it. Placing it on the table, he told them to sit down.

"Do you need another potion?" asked Hadrian, ignoring the others in favour of making sure his lover was alright. He didn't care if they didn't like him displaying his affection for Severus, they'd just have to live with it. He could see Severus was awkward with it too, but something must have made him calm down and relax and also enjoy it. It might have been the fact that Severus wasn't used to others caring enough to show it, especially in company. Well he was different and Severus would realize that sooner or later, he didn't care what others thought.

"Actually I think I do," said Severus warily, "I don't have another in my kit."

"Stay there," said Harry immediately, stalking off towards their rooms, he opened the cupboard, which by the way was warded so only he or Severus could. His magic wasn't the same as Harry's so it didn't open for small hands. He was glad he had insisted on putting them alphabetically. He found it much easier than he would have if Severus go his way. He snickered remembering the arguments they'd had over it. Severus had thought he'd won of course, until the first time he had opened the door and found them all neatly placed there alphabetically. Of course Severus had promptly shaken his head, an amused look on his face and that had been the end of it. Grabbing a few of them, he wandered back through, handing them to Severus with the cork of them. Feeling his head, he wasn't overly feverish just warm, hopefully he couldn't get a fever.

"Much better," murmured Severus, leaning into the coolness of his lover's hand. His heart grew as Hadrian touched him despite the fact company was there. Nobody had wanted to touch him openly; he was always regaled to the bedrooms and used before getting told to piss off. Both when he didn't have his glamour on and when he had worn it. Good looks or bad, it had seemed as though he wasn't meant to be loved. Until now, until Hadrian had come into his life - and now he knew what it was like to openly be concerned about. It just made him love Hadrian all the more, turning side ways he leaned himself across Hadrian. Inwardly smiling when he merely put his arm around him, still feeling his head. He almost purred when Hadrian began running his hand through his very clean hair. He hadn't been brewing potions lately, with the Horcrux hunting.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't seen that much adoration from anyone since Lily and James. In fact Hadrian was looking at Severus Snape was if he was his world. Maybe he was, he'd never had that, and he'd not had the chance really. He had back in the day had his share of short lived relationships, before he had grown up. The he had been carted off to Azkaban and dumped in the hell hole for years, maybe once the Horcrux's were gone he'd find his someone.

Remus just smiled watching Hadrian; he was fascinated with the whole time travel thing. It meant that Hadrian was a different person from Harry now. Obviously, it must have been hard for Severus at first. Knowing that they were both the same person, he had also assumed that you couldn't meet with yourself without going mad. Why hadn't they melded into the same person? After all two of the same person shouldn't be able to survive in the same time period. All the time travel books were obviously wrong; too bad he couldn't write a book about them. He was rather envious of them, he'd never have that. What girl would take him? He was poor and a werewolf; they'd never have a family. He had accepted that though, and he never let his bitterness affect other people's relationships.

Hadrian continued to run his hands through Severus' hair, smiling in amusement, he removed the empty cup from Severus' hands. Moving slightly, so Severus' head could rest comfortably in his lap. He was sleeping comfortably; it was the best way to recuperate someone's magic so didn't wake him. As an afterthought he summoned a green comforter that was usually only used by Harry when he was taking a nap. Covering him up, once he was absolutely sure Severus was comfortable he turned his attention back to the two men currently sitting on his sofa.

"You can eat anything you want, apart from the chocolate cake - its Severus' favourite." said Hadrian.

"Thank you," said Remus immediately digging in, as a werewolf he was almost always hungry. His metabolism was different from normal peoples.

"I think I have something that belongs to you," said Sirius removing the cup from the folds of his robe and handing it over.

"Thanks," said Hadrian taking it, putting it down, then cradling Severus' head in his hands, he stood up and transfigured a soft squishy green pillow. Not many would realize it, but Severus had to have his pillows extremely soft. He was a nut about it, he complained if they were too hard. He took the cup and removed the ring from his cloak and walked through to the spare room.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus standing up his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Destroying them before Harry get's back, I'm not about to leave them around where he can get his hands on them now will I? I've told him not to trust anything that has a mind of its own but he's still young." said Hadrian.

"Did you do it in the future?" asked Sirius stepping into the room, jumping when it banged closed. Turning to Hadrian he saw he had his wand pointed at it. Why was he closing the door? He understood all to well, when a loud ear-splitting shriek surrounded the room, almost destroying his eardrums in the process. How Hadrian had gotten the sword into the Hufflepuff cup he wouldn't know.

"I interacted with one twice with no idea what it was - but it never affected me. Ginny Weasley was the one that almost died because she disobeyed her father's rules." stated Hadrian simply once the shrieking had stopped.

"Bloody hell," croaked Remus, with his hearing better than the other two, well it was affected the worst and now his ears wouldn't stop ringing. He could barely make out what the other two were saying.

"A little warning would have been appreciated," said Sirius grumpily.

"That was your warning," said Hadrian smugly, before raising the sword again and destroying the smaller item. The Resurrection stone, nobody would ever be tempted by it; it was going to be destroyed here and now. Sighing regretfully at another destroyed Hogwarts relic he banished them. He laughed in amusement seeing Sirius and Remus removing their hands from their ears. Obviously the noise had gotten to them more than he realized.

"So how many are there left to go?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Well…" said Hadrian thoughtfully, mentally calculating how many Horcrux's was left. "Three Horcrux's not including Voldemort's actual spirit that was ejected from his body when erm…Harry defeated him."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Remus his amber eyes full of curiosity.

"The Diadem is at Hogwarts, the Shield of Gryffindor is in Hollow's Pub, the Basilisk is in Albania" Stated Hadrian firmly. Hollow's pub as you can imagine was in Godric's Hollow, the shield he had come to learn had been stolen from his home the night Voldemort attacked. It was that Horcrux that led to Voldemort realizing what they were up to and making more. If he had just found it earlier he might have been able to destroy Voldemort in his own time. He shook himself out of his thoughts, that wasn't what he wanted anymore. He was very happy with Severus and would never return to his own time - even if he was somehow given the opportunity.

"Shield of Gryffindor?" murmured Sirius, "But that was…above the fireplace in Godric's Hollow…how the hell did it get to a pub?"

"People stole a lot of things that night, a souvenir from the Great Boy Who Lived's house, even the Muggles were at it." stated Hadrian without any emotion.

Sirius scowled then grimaced in disgust.

"How are you going to get passed Dumbledore? Would you prefer it one of us went?" asked Remus.

"Oh…about that," said Hadrian "Dumbledore's dead. His own curse rebound on him…"

* * *

how will they react? will they be okay with it or run a mile? leaving the family alone? never able to speak about it after all they did make a vow that would see them dead before telling anyone. will harry take to them or never? will sirius and remus go tthrough with it for nothing? eventually leaving to find their own families and finally understanding things they hadnt before? R&R PLEASE


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 23 **

**Explanations and Arguments **

* * *

"WHAT?" yelped Sirius his face paling an ashen look appearing almost immediately after. He couldn't believe his ears, just what the hell was his godson saying? Dare he believe him? This man - his adult godson was ruthless, and Sirius wished he knew where he got it from. What had turned him this way, and just what kind of future he was from. Not about themselves, they had heard enough about that. He forced himself to calm down; with a great deal of difficulty he managed to succeed. It was almost undone again by the fact his godson wasn't even the slightest bit contrite about what he'd done.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus staring at Hadrian cautiously; he had pretty much the same thoughts as Sirius. What had made Hadrian turn out the way he had? What had made him so cold? His parents? Them? He shuddered at the possibility. If that was the case how could he forgive them? He seriously doubted Severus had anything to do with it.

"Come on," said Hadrian rolling his eyes in exasperation, he didn't want to be interrogated in this small cupboard room. Picking up the mangled useless pieces of metal he put them in the bin. Then he banished the entire contents into oblivion or wherever the stuff went when they were banished. "Sit down." he finished curtly reclaiming his seat, carding his hand through Severus' hair again almost unconsciously this time

"What did you mean?" asked Remus once more his amber eyes regarding Harry intently.

"I meant what I said, that Dumbledore is dead. His spell backfired on him, no doubt it will be in the paper soon." said Hadrian.

"How the hell did his spell backfire? Protego?" questioned Sirius irritated.

"Sort of the same way Voldemort's spell did when I was a baby," said Hadrian. "Oh fine have it your way. Ill tell you everything," grumbled the man in annoyance.

Sirius and Remus sat forward in anticipation.

"You know how the Potter's have always had the Invisibility cloak?" asked Hadrian.

"Sure," said both men, very much aware of the cloak, they'd used it for seven years at Hogwarts creating all manners of mischief.

"Well did you know before they became Potters the name was Peverell?" questioned Hadrian further.

"No," said Remus, Sirius shook his head as well; they wondered where Hadrian was going with this.

"The Peverell brothers…were the brothers in the story you'll know about the Deathly Hallows." said Hadrian smirking at their reactions.

"No way!" exclaimed Sirius, "That was just a story." obviously not believing him.

"The cloak was handed down the family, until it ended up with me." stated Hadrian ignoring Sirius' outburst. The resurrection stone was passed on through the Peverell line which joined with the Gaunt line…which is part of the Slytherin line. It rightfully belonged to Voldemort."

"Wait a bloody minute does that mean Harry's related to that…that…" gaped Sirius unable to formulate a response bad enough to describe Voldemort.

"Snake face bastard?" suggested Hadrian wryly.

"I can think of worse," said Severus speaking for the first time, reluctantly removing himself from Hadrian's lap. Wanting to be a proper part of the conversation, he smirked when he noticed his favourite cake was waiting on him. He grabbed it before the others could think about it.

"Sure we could," grinned Hadrian.

"So the third?" asked Remus his face alight and completely mesmerized by this new information.

"The wand, I'm not sure about that line, it was in a wand shop when Gellert Grindelwald stole it," said Hadrian scratching his chin thoughtfully. "When Dumbledore bested Gellert and had him imprisoned, he got the wand."

"This is amazing," said Remus.

"Dumbledore had been obsessed with the Hallows' since he was a teenager." said Hadrian, looking down before he closed his eyes and told the rest. "When I found out I hunted down information whenever I could get away from Dumbledore. Even when I found out all I could…I still couldn't break free of Dumbledore's manipulations. Dumbledore may have been responsible for the death of his little sister Ariana."

"Why did you not tell me this?" asked Severus - he obviously hadn't known this shocking information either.

"I did…in my other time - didn't he er write it down?" asked Hadrian.

"He obviously felt it best not to," murmured Severus quite frankly blown away.

"I'm confused!" said Sirius.

"Long story short, Ariana Dumbledore - was caught using magic - accidental magic I think. In front of three Muggle boys, who then attacked her. Percival Dumbledore went mad and killed them in retribution for what they had done to his little girl." said Hadrian.

"That's what you meant by his father being better than Albus?" asked or rather stated Severus.

"Yes, he died in Azkaban - refusing to tell the world why he'd killed those boys. He didn't want his daughter in trouble from the Ministry for doing magic?" said Hadrian his face confused.

"In those days it was a bad thing, you must remember it was one hundred and fifty years ago or there about. They didn't have the security measures we have in place now." said Severus understanding his lovers confusion.

"Oh right, I suppose, I didn't really think about it." said Hadrian sheepishly. "He was afraid that she'd end up in St. Mungo's - the boys had disturbed her mentally. She wasn't the same, and she also refused to use her magic. Eventually it killed Kendra Dumbledore, and it left only Albus and Aberfoth to care for someone that nobody knew existed."

"I'm guessing Aberfoth since Dumbledore was obsessed with the Hallows?" suggested Severus.

"You'd be right but Ariana was caught in the crossfire between Gellert and Dumbledore. Nobody can be sure who's spell hit her, and that's why Dumbledore stalled so long in facing Gellert - he didn't want to hear that it was him who hit his sister." said Hadrian.

"But that war was the worst! Before Voldemort I mean and you are telling me he could have ended it sooner if he'd just lifted a finger?" snapped Sirius angrily.

Hadrian burst out laughing; there was a hysterical edge to it.

"Not just that war, but the war that just ended." stated Hadrian once his laughter had evaporated. "Dumbledore knew Hagrid hadn't opened the chamber of secrets sixty odd years ago. He knew Voldemort had, yet he said nothing. And did nothing. He also ignored the pleading of an eleven year old - who begged not to go back to the Orphanage. Because he was teased and tormented for having magic and being a 'Freak'." said Hadrian a slice of sympathy running through him - he knew all too well how Voldemort felt. It was scary just how similar they both were.

That left the three men speechless.

"You stayed at Dumbledore's side knowing all that?" asked Severus completely blown away.

"It's all I knew." admitted Hadrian.

"Merlin that's fucked up," said Sirius bluntly.

"When did you truly realise he wasn't any better than Voldemort?" asked Remus quietly, staring at Hadrian in sadness.

"When he killed Severus," said Hadrian honestly.

Sirius and Remus went bug eyed.

"He gave me a potion to get me here, to change everything and Dumbledore killed him before my eyes as I came back." said Hadrian his eyes haunted, it was obvious that Hadrian hadn't gotten over it yet.

"He cannot hurt anyone else," said Severus soothingly.

"I know," said Hadrian his eyes hardening in grim determination.

"You were talking about the wand? Why did it backfire on him?" asked Remus.

"Well the cloak belonged to me, and I'd had the resurrection stone before, and in my other life I'd been trained by Dumbledore, and I'd gotten the better of him. Dumbledore had done that to Gellert and I took a chance." said Hadrian shrugging his shoulders.

"So that makes you the master of Death?" asked Remus thoughtfully.

"Yes." stated Hadrian no sign of gloating on his face.

"This is just unbelievable." said Sirius.

"When are you going for the Diadem?" asked Remus - he wanted to see this through.

"I was thinking of going on Dumbledore's funeral, less chance of awkward questions being asked." shrugged Hadrian.

"Wait a minute everyone knows you don't get on…so why would you attend Dumbledore's funeral?" asked Sirius.

"I never said I'd be going as myself, I'll be Polyjuiced as you, me and Remus are going. I'd let you go yourselves but there's no way you'll get it. It's very well hidden and it's in a room you never discovered at Hogwarts." grinned Hadrian a smug look on his face now.

"What room?" asked Sirius eagerly, now that was more like it! His godson had a wicked side to him he wasn't all dark.

"The Room of Requirements, but it's not in that room it's in a specific room, the room of lost items." said Hadrian.

"Now you've lost me," pouted Sirius childishly.

"It's a come and go room, it's whatever you need it to be. Like um, if you needed a toilet it would turn into a bathroom. If you needed someone to hide, it would turn into a broom cupboard. The funny thing about it is if you don't need it you wouldn't find it again. Especially if you don't know exactly how the room worked. I used it as a defence classroom, the practise Dummies were absolutely fantastic." said Hadrian.

"That sounds cool, why do you need to turn into me?" whined Sirius he wanted to see the room.

"Oh Sirius grow the fucking hell up!" snapped Hadrian, "I'm not going there to have fun! I'm going to end a fucking war before it begins. And trust me if you think the last war was bad - it's nothing like the one that can come. As Trelawney said he came back greater and more terrible than ever before. Dementor's, Giants, Snakes, Death Eaters, innocents under the Imperious curse, vampires and spiders the size of this fucking room…can you even begin to imagine it?"

Sirius cowered back his blue eyes wide staring at Hadrian in apparent shock and contrite.

"Calm down Hadrian," said Severus quietly.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," said Hadrian not really meaning it.

"No, it's my fault I'm sorry I forgot myself," said Sirius honestly, what Hadrian had said was true- he wasn't going there to have fun.

Remus kept quiet - thankfully.

"Will Severus and I go retrieve the shield?" asked Remus he knew the pub like the back of his hand.

"I suppose we could," said Severus.

"Hold on a minute," said Hadrian sitting back down a thoughtful frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus sitting up staring intently at Hadrian wondering what the man had remembered.

"The Horcrux was only made during my forth year…he only turned his snake into one when he killed Bertha Jorkin's." said Hadrian his mind working overdrive.

"Jorkin's?" asked Remus clueless.

"Yeah, she ends up seeing Crouch Junior and is Obliviated; Voldemort uncovered it when he ripped thorough her mind. Also getting information about the Tri-Wizard tournament - so the snake isn't one yet." said Harry.

"So that means we only have two more to go?" said Sirius.

"Yes," said Hadrian. Wondering how the hell he could have forgotten about that? He was such an idiot.

"I say we kill it just to be sure," said Sirius adamantly.

"Unfortunately I agree with the mutt," said Severus reluctantly.

Hadrian laughed in genuine amusement, who'd have thought he would hear those words coming out of Severus' mouth? In this life or the next? Feeling a lot better he nodded his head - why not?

"I should put that up in writing, I don't think it will happen again," grinned Hadrian looking more like young man he truly was.

"Probably not," said Remus right back a smile of his own gracing his lips.

Both Sirius and Severus scowled making Remus and Hadrian laugh - things were definitely improving for the four men.

* * *

There we go, harry meets them in the next chapter and im still not sure how it should go :D will harry ever get along with them? or will it be a long hard and grueling process for them to gain Harry's trust? testing the waters that Sirius and Remus never thought they'd have to tread to get to know their godson? will they continue to get on? what happens after the Horcrux's and voldemort are destroyed? will they meet others and seperate? R&R PLEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 24**

**Retrieving More Horcrux's **

* * *

It was three days before Dumbledore's dead body was found; a huge manhunt had started when Minerva raised the alarm two days prior. Dumbledore was missing; the outcome wasn't what they had hoped for. Dumbledore was dead, the world mourned for the loss of its leader. Worse still? After an Autopsy was done, the results revealed - Dumbledore had died by a backfiring spell. He'd accidentally killed himself, so the official cause of death was of course Accidental. Accidental or not the outcry had been enormous, and a huge percentage of the Wizarding world was shocked and saddened by his passing. The other percentage were celebrating, that percentage were mostly pureblood's.

Whilst they were grieving, stories began hitting the newspapers, reports that the public did not like at all. Stories about Dumbledore's little sister, his mother, his father, the truth was out at last. Suddenly as shocked and saddened they had been, they were furious, and like little lambs they turned on Dumbledore quicker than lightening. Only those that had been in the Order or particularly close to Dumbledore remained steadfast and defended him against those who'd say anything. Albus Dumbledore's portrait had never been finished, and so it was - he was the only Headmaster that didn't have a moving, talking, wandering Portrait.

The Funeral and burial was supposed to take place at Hogwarts, with the approval of Cornelius Fudge. The newspapers changed that, Fudge retracted his acceptance, so now Minerva was being forced to find somewhere else! The reason she was doing it was because Albus' own brother Aberfoth wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore or his remains. She'd found out soon after that Albus didn't have any money, she'd had to sell his things to be able to afford his funeral. It's not like he'd need it where he was at the end of the day.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Sirius, sitting feeling very self conscious. Harry was here, he'd yet to go near him and it had been a week. He wasn't sure what else he could do to reassure his godson he wasn't about to take him away. He never let his fathers out of his sight; if they went anywhere he'd follow them. They had just read the paper and found out there would be no funeral at Hogwarts.

"No choice but to get into Hogwarts and remain undetected," said Hadrian shrugging his shoulders as if this wasn't a problem.

"Too bad we don't still have the map right Remy?" said Sirius a sad smile crossing his face.

"It's in Filches office, I'm going to summon it," said Hadrian before Remus could reply.

"Aww! Now I really want to go," grinned Sirius good-naturedly.

"If you're good I'll let you see it," said Hadrian wryly.

"You're leaving?" asked Harry his voice high pitched he looked terrified.

"Come here," said Severus sharply.

Harry's green eyes widened at his father's sharp tone, he knew better than to dilly dally around. So he climbed up from where he was sitting on the floor colouring in, between his parents. Standing facing Severus, his green eyes were full of worry and fear, not at Severus but at the fear of loosing them.

"Have we ever once lied to you?" asked Severus sternly staring straight into the frightened green orbs. He didn't like being so stern with Harry, but sometimes you just had to be cruel to be kind. When he feared he'd be taken away, he didn't only doubt himself he doubted his parents. It wasn't something Severus wanted Harry doing, doubting them or himself. They wanted all the abuse wiped from Harry's system before he went to school.

Hadrian watched his lover and child not the least bit concerned. Severus was a brilliant father to Harry. He had nothing to worry about; he sometimes wondered how Severus was so patient with Harry when he had no example to follow. Severus' father had left much to be desired. He saw Sirius opening his mouth, most likely to protest, bad idea - he glared at him daring him to open his mouth. Remus was thinking along the same lines as Hadrian and also stopped Sirius doing anything stupid. Sirius was glared into submission and remained stoically quiet as he listened to Severus scold his godson.

"No," said Harry quietly, barely able to stop himself pouting, he knew his father didn't like that.

"Then stop this nonsense at once," said Severus his voice softening slightly. "You are staying with us, and yes Black and Lupin made a mistake. They want to make it up to you, until you are comfortable we wont be leaving you alone with them understood?" at Harry's nod he continued. "We will always come back Harry, haven't you realized this by now? And where do you go when your dad and I have to go out?"

"To Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice," murmured Harry feeling all kinds of stupid, he knew deep down they always came back. He was just feeling very out of sorts especially with Remus and Sirius around. The last time he'd seen them they'd tried to take him away. How could his father blame him for that?

"We don't blame you for being a little scared Harry, but you have to trust us do you understand that?" asked Severus his voice soothing now. Spookily answering Harry's unasked question.

"I do," protested Harry vocally, and he did it was true, they'd saved him, rescued him and took care of him. He was old enough to know that they hadn't needed to. They weren't related to him, yet they had, they'd cared enough. Even old Missus Figg hadn't cared enough to help. She'd seen the bruises, yet she ignored them and went about her life. Harry owed them his life, and he would never forget that.

"Good, then trust us now, would you like to go to Hermione's or Neville's?" asked Severus, he was then caught of guard by Harry hugging him in a death grip.

"Hermione's," Harry decided.

"Okay, are you taking anything with you?" asked Severus.

"No, Hermione will have things for us to do, but can I take a few sweets? I know Hermione's parents don't give her any," said Harry, he knew they were dentists, he'd never been but Dudley had hated it. He'd cried the entire time, then as soon as they got out Petunia had bought him three chocolate sweets for being 'a Good boy' of course she'd glared at him after saying it. As if to say and you aren't, or maybe it was because she wanted to see his tortured expression that Dudley was getting sweets and he wasn't. Until he'd moved here he'd never had one before, and he knew why Dudley loved them now.

"Only two, what do you want?" asked Hadrian standing up.

Harry frowned as he thought about it, sugar quills? Chocolate frogs? Cockroach clusters? "Two blood pops!" Harry decided eagerly.

"Okay, go get your jacket, you're normal one," said Hadrian, already rummaging in the sweet cupboard for the decided items that Harry wanted. By the time Hadrian came back through, Harry was standing waiting on him, his jacket already on, his scarf hat and gloves stuck in two of the pockets. Hadrian handed over the sweets, rolling his eyes in amusement at his son's eagerness.

"I'll be right back," said Hadrian.

"You remember the Portkey Harry?" asked Severus sternly.

"Yep!" chirped Harry, dangling the pendant/Portkey for Severus to see.

Severus gave his version of a smile and nodded his head, "We will see you in a few hours okay? Be good."

Harry nodded his head viciously in agreement, and then both father and son disappeared with a pop.

"Will he ever forgive us?" asked Sirius his body unconsciously relaxing now that Harry wasn't staring at him in distrust.

"In time," said Severus bluntly.

"I hope so," said Sirius his blue eyes shadowed in guilt, misery and hurt.

"Me too," said Remus letting out a sigh.

"Excuse me," said Severus, moving out of the living room, through the bedroom and into their cupboard. He hid all the extremely dangerous potions in here; one of them was the Poly-Juice Potion. Grabbing it without even checking the label, not that he needed to he could tell it just by texture and colour.

"What's that?" asked Sirius curiously without thinking.

"Poly-Juice Potion," smirked Severus in amusement. "Give me your hair or I'll gladly take it from you." now that statement explained his smirk and his very evident amusement.

Sirius grimaced curbing his legendary loose tongue and yanked a few strands of his hair and handed it to Snape. He watched him put it all into the Potion, it sizzled and smoked something awful before bubbling ominously then just as it looked ready to explode it stopped just as abruptly.

"I don't understand if he's sneaking in why bother taking that?" asked Remus confused.

"Good point well made," said Severus thoughtfully. "Well if he wants to take it he can, if not there's more where it came from."

Hadrian popped back in and said "Ready to go?" quite cheerfully.

"Potion or no Potion?" asked Severus shaking it slightly, his eyes only for Hadrian.

"No point," said Hadrian bluntly, "Let's get this show on the road meet back here."

"Remember to check the area first," said Severus sharply, he didn't like not going, so if he was he wanted to make sure Hadrian would come back uninjured.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have a curse on it," said Hadrian grinning widely, after all he had handled it before, had destroyed it before in fact.

"Does the shield?" asked Sirius pointlessly.

"No, otherwise it wouldn't be in the pub now would it?" asked Hadrian dryly. The guy that took it from his home would have met a bad end rightfully so, stealing from the dead. "Curse the guy for me though, he won't remember the last time I did." a shit eating grin on his face.

"Don't worry I will," said both Sirius and Severus.

Hadrian laughed, he grabbed a hold of Remus and Apparated out of there before he could be warned by Severus some more. Severus could be a mother hen sometimes; he was constantly worried about his health. Then again he was the same with Severus; he just didn't want anything to happen.

* * *

Eh…why here?" he asked in confusion, they were in Hogsmeade.

"Have you forgotten about all the tunnels?" asked Hadrian in exasperation.

"That's how we are going in? Okay which one Honeydukes cellar or shrieking Shack?" asked Remus, staring around the small place, it was nearly completely deserted. Not many people came here, mostly students. There were only so many shops, two pubs, a café, a sweet shop and a joke shop. The rest were houses, a few of them uninhabited.

"Good question, let's go with the Honeydukes cellar, it leads to the seventh floor and that's where we need to go." said Hadrian, striding over to the shop with purpose. He was surprised to see quite a few people in, he snuck past as fast as possible, straight into the back room casting a notice me not spell. Levitating the stone, he let Remus go first before he too snuck down the steps.

"I feel like I'm seventeen years old again," said Remus a sad melancholy voice.

"Least you had a decent seventh year, you know." said Hadrian rightfully quite angry.

"Sorry," said Remus sighing sadly, he couldn't say the right thing around Hadrian at all.

"It's me, I just…wish things had been different for me…seeing Harry, watching him, bringing him up brings it all back." confessed Hadrian quietly.

"What you missed out on. What you should and could have had." stated Remus understanding flowing through him, absently nodding his head too.

"Pretty much, I don't grudge him it," he protested quickly, realizing how it could have sounded.

"I know that," said Remus, "We are here," he said after a few seconds, the tunnel had begun to narrow.

"Open the statue and summon the map," said Hadrian, he was in front he'd have to do it.

Remus did as bid, "Accio Marauders map," he said anticipation curling in his stomach. He'd forgotten what it felt, to be daring, to have fun, he rather missed this. It made him reflect on all the fun he'd had with Sirius, James and Pettigrew the little rat. All his memories of his two best friends, sullied by the presence of the rat he didn't like it.

It took several minutes for the map to come; it flew into the small hole Remus had created by opening it. Before Remus could open it, Hadrian grabbed it and whispered the words laying the entire grounds of Hogwarts open to their eyes.

"The room isn't on the map," said Remus stating the obvious.

"I know, I'm just making sure we are in the clear," said Hadrian, his wand was lit as he with deft hands checked the entire map. Remus could see Hadrian had used the map well, and for a long time. It took him, James and Sirius years to be able to do that, of course after they had - Filch had taken it.

"Everyone is in class, McGonagall is in the Headmaster's office, for now we are in the clear lets to." stated Hadrian, quickly both of them got out of the hollow statue, closed it up and ran down the hall, Remus having to abruptly stop and turn back. Hadrian had stopped in the middle of the hallway, there was no room there. Even more confusing he was pacing up and down. His amber eyes widened in shock when a door materialised out of nowhere. Hadrian hadn't been kidding! Whistling in impressiveness he followed Hadrian into the room, watching the door mould back, locking out the outside world.

Hadrian didn't dally around, he went straight for a statue of a bust, and Remus followed looking around in interest. This room was impressive, how had the school managed to create a room out of nothing? And what was all this stuff? Spookily enough Hadrian answered his questions. "Its stuff that's been stored in here by House elves or students over the years - without them even realizing what it was. I did it, I hid the er…a book here." said Harry, the half blood prince book, his lovers book.

Moving the bust, he grabbed the Diadem grinning in triumph another Horcrux was about to bite the dust. He turned around and watched Remus look around the room his jaw practically on the floor.

"You ready to go or shall I watch you mindlessly gawk for a few more minutes?" Hadrian teased quietly.

"Erm, go," said Remus coming back to himself.

"This room was destroyed during my seventh year…a lot of things were destroyed." said Hadrian sadly.

"That won't happen," said Remus, "You stopped it."

"Unfortunately I'll always remember," said Hadrian, "I'll never forget, its always going to have happened to me."

"Yes, it will make sure you don't take what you have for granted," said Remus without pity.

Hadrian grinned weakly, "True," said Hadrian and with that he was done with his pity party of one.

Remus was surprised; he'd expected a cutting remark sent back to him. He stored the new information away for later, both of them checked the map, wondering how the others were doing. Once they were sure it was still clear, they ran towards the tunnel again. On the way back they bought some sweets, Hadrian got Harry some animal noise bon-bon's. They were fun; Hadrian remembered the times he'd had with them. When you ate one, animal noises came out your mouth; once in a while there'd be a sneaky one that made steam come out your ears, like a pepper up potion. Neville had been in that memory, the difference in the boy was astounding to say the least.

When they Apparated back to the house they were quite shocked, Sirius and Severus were back but that wasn't what shocked them. No, Harry was back, with him was a hysterical Hermione Granger and her two sobbing parents.

The words that left Severus' mouth chilled him to the bone, "The Death Eaters are active."

Maybe letting Dumbledore die hadn't been such a good idea. Hadrian paled drastically at his words. He was for once at loss of what to do; this new reality had taken a turn for the worst.

* * *

OOOOOO whos leading the death Eaters? is voldemort's spirit giving orders? posessed someone? or is it just a pathetic attempt at power by Lucius Malfoy? R&R PLASE!


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 25 **

**You Were Saying?**

* * *

_The words that left Severus' mouth chilled him to the bone, "The Death Eaters are active."_

_Maybe letting Dumbledore die hadn't been such a good idea. Hadrian paled drastically at his words. He was for once at loss of what to do; this new reality had taken a turn for the worst._

"You were saying?" replied Hadrian staring at a horrified Remus Lupin. His voice was grim, his eyes resigned. His mind though was another thing altogether, it was spinning trying to figure out what to do.

"Stop sobbing for goodness sake, you're safe! And in front of your daughter!" snapped Severus, the situation was getting to him and he obviously didn't have much patience. Especially for panicking Muggles who were completely overreacting, in his mind.

"Severus, calm down." said Hadrian. "Harry why don't you show Hermione where she can lie down? Both of you have a nap."

Harry knew better than to argue with his dad right now, even though he felt he was far too told for naps. Hermione was rather shaken, so he quietly did what he was told. He led Hermione through to his room, gave her one of his teddies and they both got on the bed and fell asleep clutching their own teddies. Harry had been rather scared as well, but his dad and father had prepared him well. Prepared him as in don't panic, activate the Portkey and he also knew spells. Nothing that would have hurt those men, Harry was glad his parents had always told him to keep an eye on anything suspicious.

"Severus get a potion, I'll get them a coffee," said Hadrian immediately boiling the water and doing the rest the Muggle way, to help them. Severus returned with the potion, pouring some into the cup then the coffee was added. Harry carried it through to them as Severus made some for the rest of their 'guests' and themselves. "Drink." he demanded of them. He wasn't going to get anything out of them until they were calmed down, what better way than with a calming draught.

"Did they have masks on?" asked Hadrian sitting down.

"Yes," said Dr. Granger her voice loosing its hysterical edge, her eyes glazing over slightly. The tears finally stopped along with her shaking, her hands now held the cup of coffee steadily.

"Was there a leader?" asked Hadrian.

"I think so," said Hermione's father wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Okay, did he have long blonde hair by any chance?" asked Hadrian.

"YES!" exclaimed the man almost hyperly, maybe they'd given the Muggle a tad bit too much of the calming draught. Hermione's mother was already drowsy; she was almost asleep with the small amount they'd given her. Sirius grabbed the remains of the coffee just in time, to stop her being completely scalded by the hot brew.

Hadrian turned to look at Severus, "Well it looks like Lucius is trying to take Lord Voldemort's place."

"Unless Voldemort is telling him what to do," said Severus.

Remus grabbed Dr. Granger's cup, it was empty but he stopped it nevertheless. They were both asleep, and the four wizards were grateful for it. They really were too tense and worried to deal with hysterical parents, who by the way had never been hurt.

"We have to destroy the last of those Horcrux's, and then finish this." said Hadrian.

"I agree," said Severus grimly.

"Let me see your arm," said Hadrian.

Severus reluctantly rolled up his jumper, showing his arm to Hadrian in company.

"It's almost disappeared," said Hadrian.

"Could Voldemort disappear completely when you destroy his Horcrux's?" asked Sirius hopefully.

Hadrian turned to stare at Sirius in surprise, a frown marring his features as he thought about it. Nobody knew more about Horcrux's than him, "Without a body it just might be possible." said Hadrian. The last time he destroyed them, Voldemort already had his body back. So it was possible what Sirius just suggested.

"Then do it," said Sirius immediately as Hadrian walked through to Harry's room, checking on them just as any worried parent would. Both Hermione and Harry were sound asleep, on top of the covers. Hadrian watched them for a few minutes before nodding in satisfaction. He closed the door very quietly behind him.

"Are they okay?" asked Severus, obviously just as worried as Hadrian was.

"He will be fine," said Hadrian a hard glint coming to his eyes. Nobody would try and bring war back into a peaceful world he'd tried to bring for his son. No, Lucius Malfoy had messed with the wrong person. He would soon see the end of his wand, and it would be the last thing the cold bastard ever saw. "Nobody tries to hurt my son and get away with it."

"You think he was there for Harry?" asked Sirius in surprise, he hadn't really thought at until now. His heart began pounding in his ribcage, his wand already out as if fearing they would be attacked any second.

"I doubt he was there for the Grangers," said Hadrian bluntly.

"Shit, Harry doesn't leave this house until it's over, and every single Death Eater is gone." snarled Severus possessively. He wasn't about to loose Hadrian or Harry; he'd worked too hard to keep his family safe for them to die. He was glaring at him as though he was dying for them to say otherwise.

"I agree the question is how the fucking hell do we figure out who was anticipating in the attack?" said Hadrian bluntly pacing about like a caged wild animal.

"How about removing the memory from Harry?" asked Severus, he didn't like it but it might be the only way to remove the threat.

"I'd rather you remove it from them," said Sirius gesturing to the two Muggles on the couch.

"It's tricky, Muggles don't react well to that kind of thing, their mind cannot process what's happen and it turns them insane." said Severus, his eyes haunted, the others didn't dare ask how he knew. Severus came with a harsh past, especially during his adolescence. That's when Voldemort picked his followers, between childhood and adulthood when they were likely to make stupid mistakes. Like his brother Regulus had, oh how he regretted all the nasty things he'd said to his brother and about his brother. Regulus had made a mistake, yet he'd tried to save the world. Regulus was a hero.

"Damn it," scowled Hadrian darkly. Wanting to do something, anything even if it was just destroy the two remaining Horcrux's. He grabbed them viciously, and threw them into the spare room. Before going to his bedroom, into his trunk and removed the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Nobody dared get in his way, not even Severus, the magic leeching off Hadrian in waves was actually very intimidating. Pure, raw unimaginable magic to most wizards buzzing around him. They were actually pretty worried what would happen if they did dare to get in his way. They understood his anger all too well, they were angry too. Yet they hadn't fought three wars, just for peace the world so desperately sought. They followed him through to the room though, and closed the door just as he brought the sword down upon the shield. The familiar screech rented the air, but nobody put their hands over their ears this time. Harry repeated the procedure with Rowena Ravenclaw's priceless heirloom.

"It's ironic really," said Hadrian staring at the remains of the diadem.

"What is?" asked Sirius cautiously as if he was talking a wild animal out of under the bed. He was quite frankly worried about Hadrian; he'd drain himself if he continued.

"This thing has caused nothing but death; Rowena's daughter stole it and ran away. You'll know her as the Fair lady of Ravenclaw tower. The Bloody baron was sent to get her, bring her back to Hogwarts. He ended up killing her, then himself when he realized what he'd done. In the end it was used to stop Voldemort's eventual death." said Hadrian. He was pensive now; his magic was slowly ebbing away as he got control of himself.

The three men were surprised; they hadn't known that you truly did learn something new every day.

Severus rolled up his sleeve, and to his complete shock the mark completely faded away. Lord Voldemort was gone, for good this time, and he wasn't coming back. Nothing on this earth could bring him back.

"Its gone." said Severus hoarsely, disbelief thrumming through him.

"That's one less thing to worry about," said Hadrian his shoulders slumping he looked greatly relieved.

"What do we do about Lucius?" asked Sirius.

"I think it's time we all paid a visit to Malfoy Manor don't you?" said Hadrian his voice cold and grim. You could hear in his voice what he meant to do during this 'visit' to Malfoy Manor. The others couldn't care less, for Remus, Sirius and Severus, to wanted Lucius Malfoy's blood on their hands. Nobody touched their son/godson/nephew without consequences.

As Lucius Malfoy was about to find out.

"What about Narcissa and Draco?" asked Remus.

"I have no interest in harming them," said Hadrian. "He dies though, so does Avery, Crabbe and Goyle are idiots and followers they wouldn't do anything on their own." his lip curled in repugnance as he thought of the two trolls, their sons weren't any better. With Crouch Junior and Pettigrew out of the way, they were the only ones likely to have brought Voldemort back or take his place.

"Avery works in the Ministry," said Sirius warily.

"Yes which makes him all the more dangerous," said Hadrian, plus he wanted to get his own back for Buckbeak, even if it hasn't happened yet.

Severus banished the broken useless items away, repairing what damage had been done to the room. They couldn't go right now; unfortunately they would have to deal with hysterical Muggles.

"Can't we just Obliviate them?" asked Severus exasperated.

"I think maybe we should," said Remus, "It's not fair on them."

"Well they might not want Hermione being a part of our world if they know how dark it could be." said Hadrian a look of contemplation on his face.

"I'll do it," said Severus not giving Hadrian a chance to change his mind.

"What do we say when they walk up? How do we keep them here until they are dealt with?" protested Sirius.

"That we are showing them around our world, Hermione will be attending Hogwarts soon after all…" said Severus wryly, already pointing his wand at the sleeping female and Obliviating this afternoon from their minds. He did exactly the same to the sleeping father before relaxing.

"What about the little girl?" asked Remus.

"Hermione, and no we cannot do that to her she's too young, it might hurt her mind or magic." said Severus immediately. It's why the Ministry couldn't Obliviate them when Muggle born's did magic. It's why inevitably they had to inform the parents to what their children were.

"So we just have to tell her what we have done to her parents," said Hadrian finishing off Severus' statement. "Help her understand what happened and that it won't happen again. She's smart we don't have to worry about it."

"Once everything has calmed down, we will send them to Longbottom manor for the day, and then we finish this once and for all." said Hadrian. His eyes promised death to those who'd messed up his plans.

Severus simply nodded once more.

* * *

Will they catch Lucius Malfoy alone? will Narcissa have taken draco and ran or just out shopping? or will they be home and Narcissa knowing whats going to happen but allows it to save her son a life of darkness? will they actually kill avery? will we see any more of Lord Voldemort coming back once more before hadrian actually kills him for good and becoming a beckon? R&R PLEASE!


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 26 **

**Getting Read To Fight To The Death**

* * *

Hadrian converted the sofa into a bed for the sleeping Muggles. He created two in the spare bedroom - where they'd broken all the Horcrux's for Sirius and Remus. The children spent the night together; it had exhausted them all so it was no surprise. At around ten o'clock Hadrian contacted the Longbottom's.

"Hello Hadrian," smiled Alice, she had a story book in her hand and a sleeping son in her lap. It seemed as though they were well and truly, making up for lost time.

"Did you hear about the attack in the Muggle world?" asked Harry getting straight to the point.

"Attack?" asked Alice looking and sounding very alarmed.

"Yes, they went for my son," his face from the fire was one of death, Alice shivered just seeing it, even knowing it wasn't directed at her. She stared down at her son and realized she'd have been the same.

"Is he okay?" she asked, Harry was her godson, she hadn't been able to see him after he was put with the Dursley's. Dumbledore had made sure of that, using blood wards as an excuse. The Ministry of course had eaten it up; she regretted not trying harder knowing he had been abused. Unfortunately he would have ended up back there - since she and Frank had been attacked not long after. She owed Severus her sanity and life; she'd do anything for them. They'd bonded on a level that most Wizards and Witches didn't.

"He's fine, I taught him well just in case this happened," said Hadrian a devilish grin on his face.

"Thank goodness you did," she said relieved, and then she wondered if she should be teaching her son? Perhaps just a few spells at a time? Yes, she would she didn't want Neville behind his friends at school.

"Listen Hermione's parents were there when they attacked, I'm going to have to deal with the Death Eaters - because the Ministry wont. I need to create a safe world for my son. I also have to clean up Hermione's house we Obliviated the parents. They were hysterical and to be honest, we were afraid they wouldn't let Hermione go to Hogwarts because of it." said Hadrian; he didn't keep much from Alice and Frank.

"We understand Hadrian, just because He's gone it doesn't make the Death Eaters any less of a threat." said Alice, she honestly didn't care what Hadrian did to them. They deserved it at the end of the day, all those defenceless witches, wizards and Muggles they'd hurt. She'd been furious to find out that he'd gotten himself out of being in Azkaban. Imperious Curse her back side, it's why she and Frank weren't working for them anymore. They wouldn't work with a world that couldn't see what was in front of them. That preferred Galleon's in their pockets than do what was right.

"Exactly, we need somewhere safe for them to be, we've planted a memory of the Grangers coming here to see the world Hermione will be a part of in a few years…or rather the world she has been in for a few years." said Hadrian wryly. "So they think they are here to see where Hermione's been. Can we bring them here? While we go and deal with business?"

"Of course you can," said Alice immediately, "Neville is missing them I can tell despite the fact he's so happy we are here."

"Great, I'll bring them over after breakfast say nine o'clock?" asked Hadrian.

"No problem Hadrian, I shall see you all then," said Alice nodding her head in agreement.

"Thanks Alice, where's Frank?" he teased slightly, they hadn't let each other out of their sight. Not that Hadrian could blame them, after what had happened. The way Frank was, told Hadrian a lot that he'd watched his wife suffer a fate worse than death before he too had been held under the curse until insanity claimed him too.

"He's gone to see his mum, he's still not happy with her but I've told him to talk it out." said Alice.

"That's very forgiving of you," said Hadrian.

"Yes well she had changed since Neville met little Harry and you, and I think Neville actually misses her." said Alice.

"It's understandable, she did raise him for years." stated Hadrian.

"Yes, well he'll just have to get used to seeing her now and again. Such as birthday's Christmas's and the likes." said Alice, she didn't want that woman staying with them. Now after the way she'd treated her son, magic or not he was her son. It wasn't her mother, so she didn't really have to put up with her.

Hadrian laughed softly, "Okay I'm going to go, ill see you tomorrow." he said before he withdrew himself from the fire.

"Everything okay?" asked Sirius he was in transfigured pyjamas.

"It will be once Malfoy is six feet under," said Hadrian his lip curled in repugnance just thinking about the blonde.

"Yeah," said Sirius in agreement.

"If you and Lupin will have trouble with it then stay home." said Hadrian.

"And miss the show? No chance." said Sirius he was looking forward to it.

Hadrian looked at Sirius curiously, "Looks like more than I thought has changed. You were using stunning spells at Death Eaters the last time I saw you." before he fell through the Veil of Death at the Ministry of magic he added mentally.

"I wasn't one of the best Auror in the division for nothing," said Sirius, he couldn't understand the actions of his future self, or rather now alternative self since it wouldn't happen. "You're father and Frank, and Moody was the best. We were sent on nearly all the decent missions the Ministry could."

"You still going back?" asked Hadrian.

"It's not the same with your dad and Frank," admitted Sirius warily.

"You need to watch what you are saying, he's not my father here." cautioned Hadrian.

"You're still my godson," said Sirius bitterly.

"No, I have no need for a godfather, Harry does." said Hadrian. He put his hands up seeing Sirius was about to argue with him. "I'm not saying I don't forgive you…I'm a grown man. I spent my entire life without you; I have a son of my own and a lover. I truly don't need a godfather but I could use a friend."

Sirius thought about what Hadrian had said, maybe he was right "Friends then," said Sirius nodding in agreement.

"Good, now go get some sleep - we're gonna need it." said Hadrian.

"Where's Sna…Severus?" asked Sirius looking around in confusion.

Hadrian smirked, "Doing what he does best when he's stressed."

Sirius merely blinked in confusion.

"Brewing." started Hadrian rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh," said Sirius looking sheepish, of course that's what Snape did best, even at school he'd been the best brewer. Slughorn had always been all over him. He'd barely passed Potions enough to get him into the Auror Division. It was mostly because he didn't have the Potions for brewing. He preferred action; he was an epitome of Gryffindor. "Where?" he said looking around in confusion.

"There's a basement down there, the hatch is in our bedroom." said Hadrian laughing in amusement.

Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Want something to eat?" asked Hadrian, "I'm going to make some sandwiches."

"Sure," murmured Sirius in affirmative.

* * *

"You okay?" asked Hadrian coming down the steps into Severus' potions lab. He had it built it to Severus' exact specifications, as promised when Severus moved in. Now that he was an independent brewer, he had many people asking for his potions. The one he brewed he most was the Wolfsbane potion.

"I'll be fine," said Severus.

"He's safe you know, there's nothing to worry about, it's a good job we trained him so well." said Hadrian. Placing the ham, cheese and pickle sandwich on the counter.

"I agree," said Severus smiling in gratitude, he was hungry; he always did forget to eat when he was down here. Most potions he brewed required constant supervision anyway. It wasn't possible for him to just step away, to make something to eat. Unless of course he had to cast a spell to freeze it, but it affected its proficiency so he didn't use it a lot. Grabbing his sandwich he began eating it, creaking his neck to release the stiffness that had built up.

Hadrian wrapped his arms around Severus, leaning against him. Working his fingers up Severus' top, until he felt skin on skin. He grinned feeling Severus' sharp intake of breath. He absently played and tweaked his nipples, until they were hard. "How much longer are you doing to stay down here?" he breathed into Severus' ear. "I'm sure I can think of something much more fun to be doing…don't you?" he finished patting Severus' bulge playfully, pulling away when he tried to rub himself against his hand.

"I'll be up in a minute," said Severus his voice breathless, he had created a monster, he realized as Hadrian walked away. When they first slept together Hadrian had been a virgin. His life had never been his own, Dumbledore dictating absolutely everything. Which meant Hadrian had never been allowed to be a normal teenager. Never allowed to sleep around, experiment like normal adolescent children. He had more than made up for that Severus thought wryly, he finished the Potion, his mind not on it at all. No his mind was on something or rather someone else entirely. There was no better way to get rid of any tension he had left from the day's events.

* * *

There we go another chapter...there's only about three chapters left of this story :( its coming to an end another story finished lol R&R


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**Chapter 27**

**The End Of Lord Malfoy **

* * *

Hadrian as promised had the Grangers and Harry dropped off at nine o'clock in the morning. The Longbottom's as always very gracious hosts, but Hadrian and Severus didn't stay. They went straight back home, then the four of them went straight to Malfoy Manor. The place was huge, beautiful and just breathtaking. Too bad it belonged to a disgusting man. A man who'd gotten away with so much it made their stomach's crawl. Money shouldn't be allowed to buy a person off, especially not one who'd committed atrocious crimes as Lucius Malfoy had.

"What the hell was that?" asked Hadrian jerking to the side.

"Peacocks, they breed them," said Severus, he'd been here often and knew what Hadrian had probably seen. They were a very rare breed, and worth a lot of money. Not that the Malfoy's had a need for it. "They also own and horses and Thestrals."

"Did the Potter's ever do that?" asked Hadrian as they opened the gates.

"They owned them but never bred them." said Sirius.

"What happened to them?" asked Hadrian quietly. There was so much he didn't know about his own family. Perhaps now would be a good time to learn about everything.

"As far as I know they should still be in Potter Manor." said Sirius, "You'd like the lab Sn…Severus. Harold loved dabbling with Potions…so his wife had him his own lab created as a birthday present."

"My grandfather liked Potions?" asked Hadrian shocked.

"He never invented anything it was more of a hobby…he chose to follow the family tradition and be an Auror instead of following his passion. But once he retired he spent a lot of time making up for it." said Sirius quietly, poor Hadrian knew nothing about his family. Another act of failure against him, he had been a pretty poor godfather.

"Your grandmother had the most marvellous green houses, filled with all sorts of things. She loved making her own vegetables and fruit as well as growing plants." said Remus deciding to impart Hadrian with more information about them.

"What about the animals though? I mean with nobody there to look after them?" asked Hadrian looking a little sick, he hoped they hadn't starved to death.

"They had house elves, no doubt they are looking after the Manor waiting for the new Lord to come." said Remus.

"Let's get this over with," said Severus, there would be other times when Hadrian could be told things. This wasn't the time for that; they had to have their heads in the game. One wrong move and one of them could die. Lucius Malfoy was a tricky bastard, and he'd be well aware they were coming. Unless he thought far too much of himself.

"Do any of you know where Avery stays?" asked Sirius pointing out a flaw in the plan.

"Actually…I don't," said Severus almost sheepishly. "If it comes to it Hogwarts holds on to all records. His address will still be there, it's just the matter of getting it." he finished nodding his head in satisfaction. Severus was always good at keeping his head firmly on his shoulders. Coming up with solutions quickly, spying wasn't for slow fools.

"They will all be in there plotting their next course," said Hadrian, "Either that or discussing the disappearance of the mark."

Remus and Sirius shared a doubtful look; Hadrian seemed to think it was all going to end here? No that was just silly he couldn't know them that well…surely? Nah Death Eaters were extremely unpredictable; it's why it was so hard to catch them.

They opened the door of the manor after a four minute walk to get there. They immediately heard the giggling of a small boy. Hadrian stared at him in curiosity; there was nothing in this boy that he met at Hogwarts. What had happened to change him so much in such a short span of time? His eyes were peaceful and full of laughter. No ounce of coldness to them. "Uncle Sev!" grinned Draco not the slightest bit alarmed by the newcomers.

"Draco what have I told you?" said a woman's voice that was coming from around the corner. She appeared a few seconds later, her face going grave just seeing them there. She wasn't surprised and that said a lot. Then again Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a stupid woman, she never had been. She did what she had to do to survive, and keep her son safe.

"Not to run in the hall," replied Draco dutifully pouting at his mother.

"Go into the dining room now while I speak to Severus," said Narcissa straining to keep her smile up.

Draco his pout still evident did as his mother had told him to.

"You are here to kill him aren't you?" asked Narcissa her face emotionless.

"If you don't take your son with you I will kill you all." said Hadrian viciously, "He tried to harm my son, and I will set an example."

Narcissa sighed sadly; she'd been expecting this since Lucius had bragged about it yesterday afternoon.

"Do you want to see what becomes of your son when he's brought up with the likes of Lucius Malfoy?" asked Hadrian his face full of scorn.

Narcissa became confused; she looked up at Hadrian wondering what he meant. Then she understood, as memories assaulted her of a grown up version of Draco. She had died trying to get her son to see the light. She closed her eyes whimpering at the sight of her son proudly wearing the mark. She had failed then; her son had become a Death Eater. "Who are you?" she asked breathlessly, her decision made, she'd take Draco to France.

"That is none of your concern, take your son and run before I change my mind." said Hadrian coldly. Of course he'd never harm an innocent woman never mind a child. Narcissa didn't know this though, which was a good thing.

"He's in his office with the others," said Narcissa before she fled to the dining room, the Floo activated a few seconds later.

"Others?" asked Remus warily.

"I told you," said Hadrian smugly, "Now lets pay them a friendly visit." his voice was notably full of sarcasm. He truly was a match for Severus Snape; it was a good thing really. He could hold his own against him, too bad Severus didn't use much sarcasm with those he loves.

Sirius shared a look with Remus again, this time it was one of eager anticipation.

Hadrian didn't bother opening the door he just blasted it into smithereens. The wood impaling itself in some of the people in the room. There were more people there than Hadrian anticipated. Well it would save him the trouble, of finding them later.

"Avada Kedavra," said Hadrian pointing towards Nott, and the man's life ended before he could raise his wand. Sirius, Remus and Severus did the same thing, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle went down too.

"Expelliarmus!" said Hadrian catching Lucius' cane. "You should never have gone after my son."

Lucius blue eyes were wide with fear; he couldn't believe they had got into his house. Where the hell was Narcissa? Why had she granted them entrance?

"Did you seriously expect them to follow you Lucius?" asked Severus shaking his head in completely bafflement.

"Doesn't matter if he did, so what exactly did you plan on doing to my son?" asked Hadrian his voice cold, his face could keep the ice frozen. "Wouldn't be this would it? Crucio!"

Lucius Malfoy went down wreathing and jerking under the powerful curse. An unholy scream left his lips, there was no doubt Hadrian was powerful. Probably more powerful than Voldemort had been. He was dead; he knew that those four people were here to end his life. After all he'd survived; he was going to die in the safety of his own house. Narcissa had to have heard him scream, she had obviously deserted him in his time of need. He felt betrayed, unless of course they had killed her and his son. That thought filled him with dread; the end of the Malfoy fine was a scary thing.

"Just end this and be done." said Severus, "The more magic that's done the more likely we will be found out."

Hadrian reluctantly nodded his head, "Just remember this is for trying to go after my son." he said before he ended Lucius Malfoy's life with just two words and a flash of green light. They'd shown Lucius Malfoy mercy, mercy he hadn't shown any of his victims.

"Let's get out of here," said Remus looking around, he'd not seen such carnage since the war had ended. He hadn't been there when Lily and James had been brought out, but he'd seen the carnage left behind. He still couldn't understand why they'd chosen Godric's Hollow. If they'd stayed in Potter Manor…they'd have perhaps been able to escape. Like all manors and castles, they had secret passageways. James always boasted he'd found them all before his eighth birthday. Such thoughts were useless now, they were gone and nothing could bring them back. The price they paid for giving the world piece, Lily would do it all over again. He knew that deep down, but poor Harry had been left an orphan. Left to be brought up with the worst sort of Muggles, until Hadrian rescued him. Harry was lucky, he had been rescued but Hadrian had lived it all.

"Hopefully that will send the desired message to anyone who wants to try their luck." stated Hadrian firmly. The four men then turned and left, they had no reason to linger. Hopefully by the time he was found, their magical signatures would be long gone.

They went home before Apparating to Longbottom manor, their alibi should the need arise.

"Everything okay?" asked Frank his brown eyes gleaming. Alice had obviously told him what was going down.

"Perfectly," said Hadrian nodding his head as he joined them in the living room. Tea, coffee, juice and cakes were being served. Alice handed a Varity to each of them, as they began talking about everything other than what Hadrian, Severus, Sirius and Remus had just been doing. Neville, Harry and Hermione were not there, obviously out exploring the grounds or in Neville's bedroom.

"What do the students do once they graduate Hogwarts?" asked Mr. Granger curiously. Was there a future here for his daughter?

"There's a wide Varity of things they can do once graduating, they can attend college, work for the ministry. They have many departments that might interest her. Or she could do as Severus done and concentrate on one subject. Severus here became a potions apprentice and passed his mastery. He makes a lot of money as an independent brewer. She could concentrate on any subject and become quite well known…or she could work in a shop anything she wants to do she can. Its not limited to one or two jobs here." said Alice.

"My daughter wont be working in a shop," said Mr. Granger quite indignantly, he had high hopes for her. He wanted the best for her, to have lots of money and family and be happy.

"The more you tell them what to do, the less likely they are to do it. You should just encourage her to do whatever she wants. She will more than likely go and do something very important Hermione is a very smart girl." said Hadrian. "She grasped this world with ease; many Muggle born's like her find it rather difficult."

"I hate to say it but he's right," said Sirius, he had done exactly that against his own parents.

"You don't have to worry about that yet anyway," said Alice.

"Very true," said Frank in agreement.

"It will be here before any of us know it," smirked Hadrian wryly, "Fortunately I think Neville, Hermione and Harry are going to be just fine. I think they are going to be friends for life." he didn't have to worry about anything going wrong. Harry was going to have a very normal education with nothing to fear. No Voldemort lurking behind waiting to kill him. No Death Eaters nearly killing him. No Pettigrew to free Voldemort. He wondered himself what such education would be like. Probably painful and boring, he thought to himself wryly.

"Yes, I do wonder which house my son will be in," said Frank proudly.

"House?" asked Mrs. Granger confused.

"Yes, there are four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw." explained Remus.

"Gryffindor where the heart of bold and recklessness go." said Severus.

"Slytherin where the cunning and sly reside." said Hadrian.

"Huffelpuff where the loyal and true stay," said Frank.

"Then there's Ravenclaw where the ones who love knowledge have their place." said Alice.

"I think our Hermione is destined for Ravenclaw then," said Mrs. Granger.

"I think you are in for a surprise," smirked Hadrian that smirk told them 'I know something you don't' but the Muggles didn't understand that.

* * *

Unfortunately it was always going to be a slaughter, since Hadrian nor Severus were going to take chances. plus he didnt deserve a fair duel, after all those he'd killed. life wasnt fair and thats something Lucius malfoy learned in death. So next chapter the sorting and end just where will the trio end up? all in Gryffindor? ravenclaw or a mix? huffelpuff ravenlcaw and gryffindor? or were they always destined for the house of the lion? R&R PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh My God Theres Two Of Them **

**Chapter 28 **

**WARNINGGG - SLASH in this chapter so if you aren't old enough dont read it please i dont want to loose my account! **

**Seeing Harry Off **

* * *

"What if I end up in Gryffindor?" asked Harry, he'd been playing the 'What if' game all morning. Not just about Gryffindor or Hogwarts either, about a million other things as well. Such as what if he forgot something, what if he missed them, what if he got hurt…what was happening when he got to Hogwarts. What if no one likes him…what if people stare. Needless to say both parents were becoming increasingly exasperated. Fortunately they'd learned over the years the true meaning of patience. Harry had turned out well so they deserved a pat on the back.

Harry was trialling beside them, his hair tied back like both his fathers. He was wearing his favourite jeans and a blue top, his cloak already on his shoulders. He would get changed into his uniform on the train. Everything he'd need was in his backpack. Which was of course spelled to fit everything in it. Money for some sweets, lunch, and a few games a book and his uniform.

"Harry we will be proud of whatever house you get into." said Severus sternly, "You know that, but remember what I told you about prejudice?"

"I know Da, I'm not to pick on others because of their houses." said Harry dutifully, "But I wouldn't do that. I don't like bullies." he still remembered the Dursley's but he wasn't as affected by their memories anymore. "

"Severus! Harry!" yelled Frank waving at them. "Neville's been worried something happened."

"No it just took us longer than necessary to get here." said Severus wryly.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry, who was attached to Neville, their friendship was a solid one that nothing could break.

"At the other side of the barrier talking to her parents. Her stuff is here, she'll be back in minute." said Neville, his hair as always a messy mop on his head.

"Oh, hope she hurries! Da and Dad said that the seats go quickly!" Harry said hopping up and down trying to find her. To see if she was coming yet, he didn't want to share the compartment with anyone other than his friends. He didn't want to be stared at; his parents had already warned him that it might be bad for a few weeks. Until they got used to him, and learned and realized he was just a normal boy. That he wasn't just a hero in a story book.

"Did you get pocket money for the train?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, I've got three Galleons', sixteen sickles and three Knuts." said Harry hyperly. "Dad said to get some to last us a while, since we don't get to go to Hogsmeade until third year."

"Harry! Nev!" squealed a girl who ran smack into them and hugged them. She hadn't seen them for three months! Her parent had decided to take her on holiday, and then keep her to themselves for a while. Since they weren't going to get to see her all year.

"Hey Mione!" chimed both boys grinning widely.

"Alright kids, go on, get yourselves seated in before they are all taken." said Hadrian using a spell to make all trunks lightweight, so the children could take them themselves. Sirius and Remus Apparated onto the platform, also waving Harry away for his year at Hogwarts. "Thought we were going to miss it." said Sirius.

"You nearly did!" said Frank grinning at the two men as he continued to wave his son away.

Last minute hugs were exchanged before they boarded the train. They got into the first free compartment they saw. Turning to the window they began waving out of it, standing on the seats. Nearly falling when the train began moving after a shrill whistle gave them warning. Laughing they continued to wave as the train pulled out of the station.

Hadrian felt a sharp poignant pain stab him in the heart. As he continued to wave Harry and his friends away. Nobody had been here for him, seven years of watching his friends brought by their family. Although Sirius had been there for him once. He shoved those thoughts aside, it had been a price he paid, and at least he had a family now. He wouldn't give it up for anything. Harry would never know what the future had in store for him. Never know the manipulation he had. Never know that his dad was in fact himself all grown up.

"Where do you think he will be sorted?" asked Remus.

"Where did they end up before?" asked Alice her voice barely above a whisper.

"Gryffindor." smiled Harry sadly, "I do not think that will be the place for them this time around. We shall just have to wait and see won't we?"

"Yeah," said Sirius "I just hope he's going to be okay." everyone would be staring at him all the time. Harry hated any sort of attention, especially from people he didn't know. He didn't care if his godson ended up on Slytherin. He'd finally grown up. Perhaps this is what would have come of Sirius Black if he'd had the chance. Maybe Azkaban had truly robbed Sirius and Hadrian of everything.

"Minerva will make sure he is fine," said Hadrian, the stern woman had softened towards him after the truth had been revealed. She was just glad Hadrian was letting Harry come to Hogwarts. She had agreed to make sure he was allowed to be a child. That the others wouldn't stare at him too much.

"Indeed," said Severus smoothly. "Let's go home."

"We shall see you later," said Frank hugging his wife close. "She has an appointment at St. Mungo's we want to make sure our little girl is alright." they were keeping a close eye on Alice, especially with the damage that had been done to her body. The Cruciatus curse might have done more damage than they anticipated so yes, better safe than sorry.

"Good luck," said Hadrian smiling at the couple. Severus nodded as well, agreeing with Hadrian.

"Thank you," said Alice smiling reassuringly at everyone before she was Apparated by her husband.

"I'll Floo you later, I want to know where my godson ends up!" exclaimed Sirius excitedly. "No problem," laughed Hadrian before they all disappeared from the platform, all parents doing the exact same thing.

* * *

"I think we were interrupted last night…how about we finish it now," said Hadrian nibbling at Severus' hand. Sucking lightly before he stopped staring innocently at his lover. Harry had been too excited to sleep, Hadrian and Severus had been barely able to get off one another before Harry came bounding in. it was a good thing they hadn't put up a silencing spell - otherwise they would have been in deep trouble. Needless to say both parents had been…shall we say grumpier than normal when dealing with their son late at night.

"Well there is no one here to interrupt us," mused Severus, pretending to think about it. Hadrian wasn't the only one who could play this game, and Severus was about to let him know this. He barely managed to withhold a gasp when Hadrian grinded down on him almost painfully.

"Sev," whined Hadrian, it was the first night they'd had to themselves in a long time. Having been denied his body's responses so long, it was as if Hadrian was always excited. It was as if he was just going through his adolescent stage now. At least adolescent in the fact he couldn't control his body's responses. Hadrian nibbled at the side of Severus' neck, one of his weak spots he'd found over the years.

Severus snarled something that sounded remarkably like "Fuck it," before he brought Hadrian into a breathtaking, hard, domineering kiss. Hadrian, Severus knew liked it rough and when he took control. It had taken a while for Hadrian to realize what he liked, but then again it was sometimes the same for others. Both of them broke off, gasping for air, Hadrian began stripping Severus, desperate for more. He'd been dying for this all day. Unfortunately Severus had been working in his lab, so he'd been shall we say moody all day. He'd been waiting to catch Severus like this, and now he had - he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Getting both of them off the couch, kissing once more, Hadrian walking backwards, they somehow made it to the room. Severus pushed Hadrian onto the bed, both of them through playing with one another. Severus quickly got his trousers off, Hadrian doing the same thing. Both of them panting heavily, once they were unclothed Severus joined his lover on the bed. Hadrian was still smaller than him, and would always be. The malnutrition had seen to that. Linking their hands together, he placed them above their heads and he proceeded to kiss Hadrian senseless.

Severus knew he'd been alone in the alternative lifetime, the one where Hadrian hadn't been there. He owed Hadrian everything, his freedom, his happiness, even for Harry. It surprised him every time he thought about it, how much he loved him. He'd do anything for him. Shaking off those thoughts, he proceeded to show Hadrian just how much he cherished him.

"Sev, pleaseee," groaned Hadrian breathlessly, the pleasure was so intense it was beginning to feel overwhelming. If he didn't come soon, he was going to be driven insane. Severus had never made love to him so possessively, so passionately before.

Maybe they should be interrupted more often…just now and again.

"What do you want?" chuckled Severus breathlessly, as he continued to relentlessly tease Hadrian, meanwhile rubbing against him slowly, maddeningly.

"I want you to fuck me, hard." growled Hadrian, trying to arch up into Severus, but he wasn't having any of it. He just rose himself up, stopped him getting the friction he needed to find release.

Severus bit his lip, now that was a request he couldn't deny, because he himself was getting too excited to play. It was a request he couldn't deny Hadrian - ever. Flipping him over, he used a spell, too impatient to do it the normal way. Plus Hadrian wouldn't last much longer. He had spent too long teasing him, he almost sighed in relief when he finally filled Hadrian to the hilt. This is where he belonged, and only him. He was the only one that would ever take Hadrian this way. He pounded into him relentlessly, claiming him and marking him as his once more.

When he could feel his release coming, he snaked a hand around and he helped Hadrian come. Which he did with only a few jerks before Hadrian's body squeezed around him. Blind with pleasure Severus finally felt his release, coaxing out every bit he could before they fell onto the bed completely spent.

A few hours later, they were woken up with a constant tapping; they found the source to be an owl. Hedwig, Harry had obviously managed to write them to them after all. Hadrian had worried he'd be too excited to want to write home. A smile stole across his face, he used his wand to open the door too sated to want to move. Hedwig hooted and flew over to the bed, her leg stuck out. Hadrian took the letter, and gave Hedwig a treat. He always kept a bag of them in his drawer out of habit.

"Well where has our son been placed?" asked Severus sleepily, wrapping his arms around Hadrian bringing him closer. Kissing and nibbling at his neck, as he waited on Hadrian opening the missive.

"Slytherin," said Hadrian not the slightest bit surprised. "Neville's been placed in Gryffindor and Hermione has been placed in Ravenclaw." this did surprise him! How could so much have changed? But regardless he didn't let it bother him. "Draco is now going by the name Black; he's been friendly to Harry."

"Hmm so my godson ended up in Slytherin then?" asked Severus, he hoped it wasn't a bad thing.

"Yes, perhaps their friendship will be a genuine one," said Hadrian hopefully.

"Perhaps," murmured Severus. "Ready for another round?" he asked Hadrian, rubbing his already interested member against his backside.

The letter was promptly discarded as both men made up for lost time.

Thankfully they were finished once more before Sirius Floo'd them demanding to know just where his godson had been sorted.

* * *

"Come on," said Severus worriedly, helping Hadrian into clothes. Hadrian had been sick constantly, his weight had dropped considerably, and he couldn't keep anything down. The potions he was giving him were no help at all, so he was taking him to St. Mungo's no matter how he complained.

"I'll be fine," snapped Hadrian, "I don't want to go!"

"Tough," said Severus, "Please Hadrian, if not for Harry then please do it for me…I need to know you are okay." Severus finished, it was the only way he could think of getting Hadrian to cooperate.

Hadrian paused at Severus' plead, the word sounded odd coming from the man's mouth. He had never heard him say that before, at least not filled with so much worry anyway. So he sighed and nodded his head, he'd go, if only for Severus and Harry. They couldn't take his blood, otherwise that would just reveal everything. He was surprised Severus was risking it to be honest.

Severus Apparated them, thankful when Hadrian didn't start being sick again. He'd puked up his breakfast already this morning. He went to the receptionist and told her they were here and who to see before sitting down. Severus of course was right on time; he'd never been early or late come to that for any meeting. He was very, very punctual.

"Hadrian Snape?" called the doctor.

Both of them got up, and entered a small room, sitting down and the Medi-Witch asked them what was wrong.

"He's not been able to keep anything down; he's running a fever, cramps in his stomach. None of the Potions I have given him have helped the slightest." explained Severus smoothly; he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Hadrian would it be okay if I did a scan?" asked the woman kindly, her name was Ashley Simmons.

Hadrian stared at Severus before nodding his head, he didn't like this- he could only hope he wasn't exposed. Ashley came around and performed the necessarily spell, parchment leaped from her wand and she put her wand down as she began reading it. She 'hm'ed' and 'aahed' before she put it down. Sitting once more she looked at them before she began speaking.

The name on the top of the paper read Hadrian Anderson-Snape magic was such a funny thing. Hadrian didn't have a thing to worry about.

"The reason the potions aren't working is because they aren't helping him, they are harming him and his unborn child. Congratulations gentlemen Hadrian, you are two months pregnant." said Ashley.

Hadrian gaped, his hand automatically lowering to his abdomen in astonishment. "I'm pregnant?" he said his voice breathless. He didn't have to worry that Severus wouldn't want it; he had been so brilliant with Harry. This baby even if it was a surprise would be wanted by both men.

"Indeed," she said smiling at them.

"Will the potions have done any lasting harm?" asked Severus looking horrified. Yet part of him whooped with relief, there was nothing seriously wrong with Hadrian. He had feared all manner of things all ending with Hadrian leaving him alone. The fact he was just pregnant, almost made him sag with overwhelming relief. No not just pregnant, but at least he wasnt in any danger of leaving him. He was also worried he'd harmed his child, if he had he'd never forgive himself.

"No," said Ashley. "A lot of others do the exact same thing, unplanned pregnancies aren't uncommon. Your baby is perfectly fine."

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Severus breathlessly he was going to have a child of his own. A baby that looked like him and his lover, a mixture of both of them. This was indeed something very new. Male pregnancies happened, but they weren't popular. The bearer had to be powerful enough for the sperm to become a foetus.

"Do you both want to know?" asked Ashley.

Severus looked at Hadrian, waiting to see what he thought, "I don't mind," he said eventually. Although it would have been nice to be surprised, but at least they'd know what colours to buy. They'd be able to tell Harry what he was going to have, a baby brother or sister come six months time.

Another spell was cast and Ashley informed them, "You will have a beautiful baby girl in six months time."

A small smile appeared on both men's faces. A little girl, well that was going to be different from raising Harry. Brothers liked little sisters didn't they? At least until they got older. Or was it little brothers they always wanted? He wasn't sure but he hoped Harry was going to be okay with this.

"These are the potions you can give to him," said Ashley handing over a list she had created with her wand. "Bring him back in a month's time to make sure everything is going well."

"I will indeed." said Severus standing up.

* * *

Later that night, both still surprised men were in bed, still trying to come to terms with the fact they'd have a baby to look after in six months time. "I think we should wait until Christmas to tell Harry, see his reaction properly, I just want to make sure he's going to be okay with it." said Hadrian curled into Severus, his head resting on Severus' chest. Severus' arms were protectively around his middle. He'd immediately gone to brew the potions for Hadrian, and he'd had his first proper meal in weeks without throwing up. It had been Severus cooking, and it had turned out surprisingly well.

"I agree," said Severus smoothly.

"Sev?" asked Hadrian after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" asked Severus staring above at the darkness feeling blessed and happy. He was going to have a daughter, despite his surprise he was very happy and he couldn't wait.

"What did you think the first time I told you who I was?" asked Hadrian curiously.

Severus chuckled, "I thought oh my god there's two of them."

Hadrian burst out laughing in amusement that was so like Severus. Inside Severus glowed warm, happy, he was finally happy and he thought to himself...perhaps it was time to burn those journals and start new ones. Ones filled with happiness, a bright future and something that would have been alien to him a few short years ago.

The End

* * *

There we gooooo the end of yet another story! thank you for all your wonderful reviews and encouragement for this story! i hope you enjoyed it thoroughtly! take care guys and its a bye for this story! and for the last time Read and Review (R&R)


	29. ITS A CHAPTER NOT A PETITON!

**Oh My God There's Two Of Them **

**This is an Early Birthday Present for Felawred - Happy Birthday no need to send that message ;)**

**This is just one chapter not it being continued but Harry's Christmas and learning he's going to have a baby sister : ) **

**Chapter 29 **

**Christmas And News **

* * *

"We'll be there in ten minutes guys," said Hermione almost jumping up and down. She had so much she wanted to share with her parents, the letters she sent just didn't seem like enough. So many subjects! So many classes and good teachers although some of the work was too easy. Defence Against the Dark Arts was definitely a challenge, Professor Quirrell liked to give them puzzles and logic work. He was very fair though and liked by all students. He didn't remove points if they couldn't get the work done, and he always fairly awarded students from all houses for right answers. "It's going to be so great coming you yours for Christmas day! How is your dad going to cook for everyone?" she then asked curiously, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Hadrian, her mother, father, her, Harry and Neville as well as Neville's parents.

"Magic," said Harry wryly, causing Hermione to scowl at him, shaking her head. He couldn't wait, his Da and dad had moved into Potter Manor, since the home he'd grown up in wouldn't be big enough for everyone at Christmas. Since his dad had magical custody of him, he was in fact charge of the Potter estate until he came off age when he was seventeen. He didn't know much of what he had money wise, but knew he had a few homes and manors. His Da and dad always answered his questions truthfully and he loved them more than anything else in the world. He was looking forward to spending Christmas with them, he'd missed them more than he could express. Potions was too easy though, he'd already learned the potions with his Da, and defence spells were too easy, his dad had taught him those years ago. Other than that, it was a new experience learning all the different variety of magic Hogwarts had to offer.

"With a bit of luck mum might have my baby sister when I'm home! I want to see her." said Neville. His entire childhood, he'd wished for his parents to miraculously wake up and hug him, take him home and tell him everything was going to be okay. He'd never once thought to imagine any brothers and sisters, his parents would have been enough for the love starved child he'd been. His wish had been answered, and he had Harry's Da to thank for it. He could remember being intimidated badly by Severus at first. He'd always been kind and patient with him, proving that you should never judge a cover by its book. Someone their act of kindness, had made Neville whom he was, a confident young boy with plenty magical abilities. It might not have been anything extravagant but the parents had acted as if it was. Making him feel over the moon for a small display of accidental magic. In turn it had convinced him he truly was magical and thus the circle was complete. He wanted to be like Severus, brew Potions for people and help them, maybe one day he'd be gifted with the sight of a child being reunited with their magically comatose parents. He was determined and adamant, he would be a Potions and Herbology Master if it killed him.

"You are so lucky!" said Hermione and Harry together, they'd both always wanted siblings. Especially until they'd met each other, finding three kindred spirits, bounded them beyond that of a brother or sister bond. Hermione had just wanted a friend that didn't pick on her for being smart or use her for their homework. Harry had just wanted to be accepted, and happy something his cousin had made sure didn't happen…until his dad came along. Neville's wish had been similar to Harry's, to be loved, wanted and cherished.

"The station is coming up!" said Harry as the train honked. He with the help of Neville started taking the trunks of the shelve. The lightening charm they'd placed on it before leaving Hogwarts was still going strong, so it wasn't difficult to get them down but Harry almost fell, and would have if not for Hermione steadying him when the train breaks caused the cabin to lurch. "Thanks Mione." said Harry breathlessly, giving a 'phew' of breath he hopped down and the three of them quickly made their way down the hall to the door.

Thankfully they were the first ones at that particular door, so as soon as the train stopped he opened the window right down and unlocked the door from the outside. They were supposed to wait for the conductor to do it, but they didn't as nearly all the doors opened as one and students climbed out.

"Can you see them?" asked Harry standing on the tip of his toes for the adults, was Sirius and Remus also there? Or just his parents? Its funny, nobody had blinked at the fact he had two fathers, well maybe a few Muggle born's. They all knew Severus and Hadrian had adopted him, and Harry was proud to be their son. His name had probably been the longest one called.

Harry James Severus Potter- Anderson- Snape. In the actual newspapers when they were mentioned it was always as 'The Snape's' Not that it made sense, since his Dads weren't married. He and his Da were Snape's though and it seemed like enough for the paper to call them by that. What Harry didn't know was that somehow Harry's magic had bonded them both, actually making him a Snape too.

"Nothing, are we early?" asked Neville craning his neck trying to see for himself. He couldn't make out his parents in the crowd.

"Could they be on the other side of the barrier, like my parents?" asked Hermione. Looking at her time, she couldn't wait around with them, her parents would start getting anxious soon. "I have to go, but I'll be right back…" she'd wait with them, she just needed to explain to her parents.

"No need Mione, DAD!" yelled Harry finally noticing his parents and the Longbottom's near the back of the platform, leaning against the pillar - thankfully not the magical one or he wouldn't have been able to see them at all.

"Da! Dad! I've missed you!" exclaimed the young exuberant eleven year old throwing himself at his parents.

"We've missed you too, how was school?" asked Hadrian as he hugged his son tightly, Merlin he'd missed him more than words could express. Not having anything to do, or someone to look after made him feel slightly lost. After all those years of taking care of his son. Now he had a baby on the way, three months time she'd be here in his arms. Six months he'd been pregnant, and after the 'morning sickness' had abated it had been smooth. Although why they called it morning sickness he didn't know, he'd grumbled about it especially with his head down the toilet at twelve o'clock at night. He'd been to St. Mungo's three times since the first appointment to make sure everything was fine.

"It was fine," said Harry, "Hi Auntie Alice, uncle Frank!" they might be his godfather and mother but he'd taken to calling them Aunt and Uncle. It helped him move on from the damage Petunia and Vernon had inflicted.

"Hello Harry," beamed Alice, her huge tummy even bigger since the last time Harry had seen her.

"Let's get going!" said Severus, holding onto Harry and Hadrian. Hadrian's magic had been wonky as of late. He didn't want them ending up in Timbuktu, so he did the Apparating. Nodding his head to the Longbottom's, who had become really good friends once the 'thank you's' for the potion he'd invented stopped.

"WOW!" gaped Harry spinning around trying to look at everything all at once, he wished he had eight eyes. He didn't want to miss a thing, this was Potter Manor? It was so awesome. There was five different greenhouses, the same sized ones they used at Hogwarts. Animals, horse in stables, peacocks, there was even a hippogriff. He had a soft toy in the same shape, it was grey and at his dads suggestion he'd called it Buckbeak. "Why didn't we come here sooner?"

"We had no need for a bigger place when it was just the three of us," said Severus wryly as he continued to prod his curious eleven year old into the manor. The distracted child didn't catch the hint Severus had dropped, causing the Potions Master to smirk and shake his head.

"The colder weather is early this year," said Harry tightening his cloak around him as they continued to walk up the immaculate pathway. "I recon its going to snow soon."

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Severus, opening the door for his lover and son before closing it, stopping the bitter winter chill getting in. sooner afterwards they all began to warm up. Harry wouldn't get to decorate the tree this year, they'd woken up one morning to see it already done and completely symmetrical. All same colour, gold ribbons and red baubles. It was obvious they'd been told what colours to place before, and had continued to do it despite their new 'Master's'. Of course it wasn't just that colour anymore, Severus had changed dozens of them green. Hadrian had also added some of their old ornaments, to find them evened out the next morning. It was house elf obsessive compulsive disorder gone too far.

"I hope so! Can you imagine everywhere white?" grinned Harry still awed as he stared around.

"You didn't mention Blaise in your letters very often, is everything okay between you?" asked Severus, "Blippy!"

"Yes sir?" asked the house elf, dressed in a small elf closed cloak.

"Refreshments please," said Severus kindly.

"Right away, Master Snape." said Blippy, bowing low before disappearing from view.

"He became friends with Draco, he spends a lot of his time with him," said Harry.

"It happens sometimes, doesn't mean its anything you did," said Hadrian firmly.

"Did you miss me?" asked Harry smiling shyly.

"Yes we did," said Severus. "It's been very quiet, too quiet actually." which was strange, because a few years ago he'd wished for complete silence, away from the dunderheads and teaching. Then he'd been requested to make potions, and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. In turn he'd been given a life he had always wanted.

"We have some news we'd like to share with you Harry," said Hadrian, turning to face the curious eleven year old, his face was still flushed red from the cold. Thankfully they were right next to a roaring fire, and would soon all be warmed up.

"What is it?" asked Harry excitedly. Years ago he'd have been terrified of those words, but he wasn't anymore.

"Here you are sir," said Blippy placing the heavy load on the table, almost falling over herself.

"Thank you Blip, that is all." said Hadrian nodding his head smiling slightly, to show the elf that she'd done right. He had spent a month looking for Narcissa and finally found her. He'd demanded Dobby from her, since he'd spared her, and not given her in to the authorities since she had known what her husband was up to. Only to find out that Dobby was no longer there. He'd been Lucius' personal elf, and he'd probably been sold on or on offer. He'd found Dobby and a dozen other elves in a small cramped shop. Disguising half transfigured pallets to lie on, no privacy and hardly any food to go around. With the owner kicking them about telling them how useless they were. Hadrian had lost control and nearly choked the man to death, the terrified man had then proceeded to sign them over to him free of charge. They'd all been brought to Potter manor of course, as much as his old feelings for Dobby wanted to make him the head house elf, he didn't have the experience. So he'd put Dobby under the care of the head house elf, making it clear that Dobby would at least share the duty with him one day, until it was time to take over. They had their own quarters, and not just a cupboard, bathroom facilities and clothes, summer light wear clothes, warmer autumn/winter cloaks and a few other items. It came with the job so it wouldn't mean they were 'fired' so to speak.

"Hot chocolate!" said Harry taking the large mug with bobbing mini marshmallows on the top. Sprinkled with chocolate curls, mmm it looked delicious and couldn't wait to start drinking. "So what's going on?"

"You know your dad and I will love you no matter what don't you?" said Severus sitting forward, he loved Harry as his own son, even if he wasn't biologically.

"Of course," said Harry staring at them strangely. What was going on both of them were acting weird. He had nothing to fear, he knew his parents loved him and wouldn't give him away. Dumbledore wasn't around to try and get him taken away, and he loved uncle Sirius and Remus.

"In three months time you are going to have a little sister, your dad is pregnant." said Severus. Passing the magical sonogram to let Harry see his little sister. Harry's eyes had widened in disbelief but quite quickly changed to glee as he stared at the moving baby. A little sister! Hermione was going to be so jealous! She was in his dad's stomach? It was nearly impossible to believe. He stared in awe as her little arm waved as if saying hello to him. He puffed up proudly, he was going to be the bestest big brother in the world.

"Why didn't you say anything before?!" shrieked Harry his face glowing with happiness.

"Because we wanted you to be here when we told you," said Hadrian relieved beyond belief that Harry was okay about it. During the first week Harry was away, he and Severus had gotten into a big discussion. Hadrian didn't want to tell Harry, he wanted their identities kept completely. Harry wouldn't be able to handle it, the child Hadrian was technically Harry's as well…what eleven year old could actually comprehend that? No, he was more convinced than ever to let the past lie. Harry wasn't to be told, and he'd told the others also, not that they can tell anyone they were under vow. This baby girl he was carrying, would only ever know Harry as her brother, not a younger version of her dad.

"This is so great! I have to tell Hermione and Neville!" said Harry already digging into his trunk, his hot chocolate was already forgotten.

Yes, they deserved the innocence and life they should have always had.

"We have something else as well, Harry." said Severus.

"What?" Asked Harry sitting down, ink, quills and Harry bunched into his lap, his attention solely focused on his Da. His Da didn't like talking to himself or him not paying attention. It was more out of instincts to reply and pay attention now than anything else especially with his Da.

"We are going to get married before the baby comes, you of course we want to be the ring bearer." said Severus seriously.

"Wicked!" crowed Harry rubbing his hands together, a huge grin just about splitting his cheeky face in two. "Can Mione and Neville come? Please!"

"Of course they are, they will all be here most of the holidays along with their parents. As well as Sirius and Remus." said Harry, thankfully with the increase of house elves they could cater to their guests.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" said Harry barely able to contain his excitement. He was writing to his friends, rushing it, making it almost unreadable. He was getting a sister, his parents were getting married properly, he was the ring bearer and everyone was getting together under one roof this year. Not just for one day but nearly all the holidays! It had been years since it happened, at least everyone all at the same time.

Severus and Hadrian stared at each other in amusement at their son's antics. Severus stared back across at Harry, and realized his soon to be husband was right. To know the truth would drain the innocence Harry had left right out of him. It wasn't just Harry he had to think about now, but also his daughter. To tell Harry would require telling his little girl one day. No, Hadrian was right, this was a secret they had to keep to themselves. The more people knew, the more dangerous it was. At least he didn't have to live with the past, at least not the dark one Hadrian had.

There was still two of them, but it wasn't such a shock anymore. He'd change nothing, with that Severus stood up, summoning all his old journals, and he placed them into the roaring flames. Which leapt higher, lapping up the paper until it was reduced to ash.

"Be right back!" exclaimed Harry, who was no doubt looking for Hedwig.

"Everything okay?" asked Harry getting up, wrapping his arms around Severus from behind. Severus moved his arm, allowing Harry to tuck himself into his side.

"Yes, more than okay, its time to let the past go, as well as everything else." said Severus, the everything else being an alternative future he'd have no part in. He should have done it years ago, but for some morbid reason he'd clung on.

Both men watched the fire reduce the seven books to ash, feeling rather therapeutic just watching it. "I got you this last month, I was saving it until the baby was born…but I should just give you it now." said Harry, summoning a green wrapped package. He'd noticed Sev didn't write in a journal anymore, and so went out getting him a personal made one. A picture of three of them on the front out rimmed with Slytherin green colour and the Slytherin crest on the back. Whether he was at Hogwarts or not, not in this case, he would always be a Slytherin head of house. He wondered though, sometimes what had become of his Severus, was he really here in his soon to be husband? Or was he in hereafter? Watching and cursing? He bit his lip at that deeply amused. Its certainly what his Severus would have done. His Severus had been more of a mentor than a lover…but hey, this Severus had been younger, not as war hardened…it was to be expected. He closed his eyes and said a prayer to the heavens thanking Severus for all he'd given him…which inevitably had been his life too. He opened his eyes when Severus laughed, his lips twitched - he'd found it amusing then, good.

Inscribed _property of the half blood prince _

_Read at your own peril _

_Severus Snape _

Severus laughed out loud, that name he had not thought on for many years. Somehow it didn't surprise him that Harry also knew this about him too. Kissing him on the head they continued to stand by the fire just enjoying the normalcy that so eluded them in the past.

"So who's your best man?" asked Harry coming back down ready for his hot chocolate now.

Severus groaned and Harry laughed, he'd been avoiding that decision for weeks. Harry had a sneaky suspicion who Severus was going to pick. It certainly wouldn't be Sirius, so it was either Remus or Frank, but his gold was on Frank. Remus and Severus might have buried the hatchet so to speak, but the man whether intentional or not, had tried to kill him.

* * *

There we go! would you like another one of Christmas day? then the wedding and the birth? kinda choppy but its just add ons :) R&R


End file.
